Two Memories
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: Kiku Wang ha vivido con su tía Lin desde que tenía tres años. Siempre le han dicho que su padre murió, y no sabe qué fue de su madre. Pero, dos días antes de cumplir catorce años, recibe un regalo muy especial y una invitación de su padre para reencontrarse en la isla de Blood Beilschmidt... Avisos diversos dentro, NO ES AMERIPAN. Historia del videojuego Another Code-Two Memories.
1. La isla de Blood Beilschmidt

**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí Miss Desi presentando el nuevo proyecto de Miss Alisa. Esta historia es dramática, misteriosa y NO HAY YAOI, pero aún así os invito a darle una oportunidad. Está colgada en la sección principal de Hetalia porque el videojuego_ Another Code: Two Memories_ (y su continuación) no tiene categoría propia en Fanfiction.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de indentidad, recuerdos perdidos, menciones a la II Guerra Mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

_**Another Code: Two Memories**_** pertenece a... ¿Nintendo? O al estudio que lo haya creado, que no me acuerdo. Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. A mi hermana sólo le pertenece la idea de juntarlo todo. **

**Y un último aviso, por si acaso: Chi es Vietnam.**

**¡Adelante!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La isla de Blood Beilschmidt.**

En la mañana del día antes de cumplir catorce años me siento bastante mal.

Esta mañana, me dirijo hacia la isla de Blood Beilschmidt en una pequeña embarcación llevada por el capitán Machado.

Las aguas están calmadas, pero en mi interior... han aparecido sentimientos extraños, que jamás había experimentado. Pero es algo lógico...

Es que... mi padre... está vivo.

* * *

_-El día anterior...-_

Abro el dispositivo que mi padre me envió ayer. Pulso el botón de encendido y la pantalla, efectivamente, se enciende. Un mensaje aparece:

_"Comenzando identificación. Toca el círculo central con el dedo índice" _

A su vez, en la pantalla aparece un círculo blanco. Hago caso del mensaje y toco el círculo con mi dedo índice.

_"Comprobando identidad..." _Pasa cerca de treinta segundos con este mensaje en la pantalla.

_"Identidad comprobada" _Dice entonces. _"Usuario: Kiku Wang. Fecha de nacimiento: 11/02/91"_

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. No me gusta mi apellido, pero si esto realmente me lo había enviado mi padre, no lo sabría. No sabría que desde pequeño utilizo el apellido de mi madre cuando me preguntan "¿Cómo te llamas?" y yo respondo "Kiku Honda". No me gusta el apellido de mi padre y, por ello, desde que Lin-san me dijo que mi madre se apellidaba Honda, utilizo ese apellido.

_"Desbloqueo finalizado. Mostrando el mensaje..." _tarda un poco en cargarse, pero finalmente un texto aparece en la pantalla:

_"Mi querido Kiku,_

_me gustaría pasar contigo tu catorce cumpleaños. Te espero en la isla de Blood Beilschmidt._

_Tu padre,_

_Yao"_

Entonces, en la pantalla aparece un botón que pone _"Continuar"_. Lo pulso. El mensaje desaparece y en su lugar, en mayúsculas, aparece:

_"INICIANDO DUAL ANOTHER SYSTEM"_

* * *

-¡Papá! -me despierto de golpe. Me tranquilizo en cuanto me doy cuenta que estoy en mi pequeña habitación del barco. De nuevo la misma pesadilla. Otra vez yo llorando en un armario tras escuchar un disparo, otra vez alguien abre el armario, un hombre, y dice mi nombre.

_"Kiku..."_

Me coge en brazos y me intenta consolar, pero yo no veo su cara. Jamás he sabido quién es. En todos estos años que llevo teniendo el mismo sueño, siempre veo su cara con demasiadas sombras como para distinguirla.

-¡Ya se ve la isla! -grita el capitán Machado desde el exterior. Respiro hondo por última vez, me levanto, me cuelgo mi mochila roja a la espalda, cojo el dispositivo que me envió mi padre el día anterior y salgo a la cubierta del barco. Nada más abrir la puerta la brisa marina me da en la cara.

Doy unos pasos hasta encontrarme con la barandilla. Me agarro a ella con fuerza y miro al frente: veo una pequeña isla, con una gran mansión en ella.

-Esa isla... -murmuro para mí mismo. Suelo hablar solo, o meterme en mis pensamientos en medio de una conversación con alguien. Me pasa casi siempre, así que las personas que me conocen ya no se extrañan.

Alguien llega a mi lado y habla:

-Así es, chico -es el capitán Machado. En realidad se llama Máximo-san, pero hay que tener respeto a los adultos, a pesar de que el capitán Machado no pase de los treinta-. Esa es la isla que buscabais.

Parece esperar a que yo hable, pero no digo nada. Sigo mirando a la isla, por lo que continúa hablando:

-No sé qué motivos os llevan a visitarla, pero el caso... es que ahora se trata de una isla desierta a la que nadie se acerca.

No contesto. Tampoco hace falta.

Dos días antes de cumplir catorce años, recibí un paquete sin remite que contenía un aparato electrónico, acompañado de una carta de mi padre, que supuestamente había muerto cuando yo tenía tres años.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la carta, me dirijo a la isla de Blood Beilschmidt para encontrarme con él.

El dispositivo es extraño. Tengo la impresión de que mi padre se fijó en una Nintendo DS para crearlo, aunque yo nunca he podido tener una. Tiene forma rectangular y se puede abrir y cerrar como un ordenador portátil. Tiene los mismos botones y una rendija para cartuchos detrás, pero nada que conociera se podía meter ahí. Y no creo que sirviera para jugar a videojuegos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mirando la isla, pero cuando me doy la vuelta, el capitán Machado ya no está. En su lugar, encuentro a Lin-san, mi tía, hermana pequeña de mi padre. Ella me ha cuidado desde que era pequeño. No recuerdo a nadie antes que ella, por eso no sé qué ocurrió con mis padres. Lin-san siempre me dijo que mi padre estaba muerto, en cuanto a mi madre... no lo sé. Nunca me ha dicho nada.

-Estabas aquí, Lin-san... -siempre la llamo así. A ella no parece importarle que utilice su nombre, en vez de llamarla "tía Lin" o algo parecido.

-Así que ya te has despertado, Kiku... -me dice con una sonrisa. Es una mujer muy guapa. Trabaja como profesora de dibujo en una academia famosa, así que aunque esté soltera y sólo me cuide ella (no tengo abuelos), nunca nos ha faltado dinero.

-Sí... -respondo yo, mirando al suelo- Me había quedado dormido sin darme cuenta.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras ahora? -me pregunta. Yo no respondo. Aún tengo ese sueño en la cabeza. Lin-san me mira preocupada- Kiku, no me dirás... que has vuelto a tener ese sueño.

-Sí... -respondo en voz baja.

-Será mejor que no le des más vueltas -dice poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro-. Nadie recuerda con claridad lo sucedido cuando era tan pequeño. No intentes recordar a la fuerza.

Esa era una de mis teorías: que esa pesadilla fuera un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de cuando yo era niño. Pero mi tía no paraba de insistir en que no le diera más vueltas, que aquello no podía ser. Por eso, había dejado de hablar de aquello con ella.

Sin embargo, ayer, cuando me llegó el paquete y la carta de mi padre, Lin-san había acabado por decirme que era, efectivamente, un recuerdo. Al igual que ella siempre me había dicho que mi padre estaba muerto... y no lo estaba. Seguía vivo, en la isla de Blood Beilschmidt. Supongo que Lin-san tuvo sus motivos para no contarme la verdad; aún así, no puedo evitar enfadarme con ella.

¿Por qué nunca me dijo que mi padre seguía vivo?

-Kiku... -me llama. Salgo de mis pensamientos. Una vez más, me he quedado dentro de mi mente.

-Dime -digo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Dentro de poco llegaremos... -dice simplemente. Miro hacia la isla y me doy cuenta de que cada vez me parece más cercana- Allí está tu padre, Kiku. Esperándote.

-Papá... -murmuro para mí mismo. Dejó de mirar la isla y me dirijo a Lin-san- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que mi padre estaba vivo?

Lin-san mira a otro lado, incómoda. Pero yo sigo preguntando:

-¿Por qué me habías estado mintiendo hasta ahora? -pregunto. Normalmente no suelo ser tan directo, y mucho menos pregunto esa clase de cosas, pero la situación había cambiado.

-Es que... -empieza Lin-san- le había hecho una promesa a tu padre...

-¿Una promesa...? -pregunto yo confuso.

-Eso fue hace once años... -dice Lin-san. Suspira y continúa hablando- Yao Wang, mi hermano mayor y único familiar, vino a verme un día, de repente, llevando en brazos a su pequeño hijo de tres años...

Yo no digo nada. Ahora que por fin me cuenta lo que sabe, no la voy a interrumpir.

-No había visto a Yao en un tiempo, y parecía muy cansado -continúa hablando-. Con un tono atormentado, me dijo lo siguiente: "No me preguntes las razones, aru. Algún día sin falta vendré a buscarlo. Hasta entonces, te pido que cuides de él, y le digas que estoy muerto".

-¿Por qué...? -pregunto entonces- ¿Por qué hizo eso mi padre?

-No lo sé... -confiesa ella cerrando los ojos- Pero está claro que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Eso es lo único que alcancé a entender -ninguno de los dos dice nada durante unos segundos-. Por eso, yo... creí a Yao, y me quedé contigo sin hacer más preguntas. Y así, durante once años, he continuado guardando esa promesa -se muerde el labio-. Lo siento, Kiku. Siento no haber podido contarte lo de tu padre durante tanto tiempo.

-No pasa nada, Lin-san -sí que pasa, pero no le voy a decir lo que pienso. Yo no soy así.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos. Cada vez la isla está más cerca, pero entonces yo pregunto:

-¿Qué tipo de persona era mi padre? -Lin-san vuelve a sonreír, levemente, pero sonríe.

-Tu padre... era un científico brillante -reconoce.

-¿Un científico...? -aquello me había pillado por sorpresa.

-Ese aparato que traes contigo... -cojo más fuertemente el Dual Another System- seguro que lo diseñó él.

-¿Y qué tipo de investigación hacía? -continúo preguntando.

-Hacía investigaciones sobre la memoria -responde ella.

-Sobre... ¿la memoria? -cada vez estoy más confundido.

-Trabajaba en un laboratorio junto con otros especialistas -dice Lin-san. Sonríe más aún-. Allí conoció a una hermosa científica japonesa. Se llamaba Chi, y no era otra persona que tu madre.

Espera, espera, espera... mejor le pregunto por partes, porque hay dos cosas que no me han quedado claras.

Abro el aparato y lo observo.

-En la cubierta de este aparato que me envió mi padre... -empiezo- hay una placa que pone "DAS".

-¿"DAS"? -repite ella extrañada- ¿Qué querrá decir eso? -pero yo no la escucho. Estoy mirando los símbolos que aparecen en la pantalla.

-Aquí hay un icono con forma de cámara...

-¿De verdad? -pregunta ella mientras lo toco. Un flash de luz aparece y le hace una fotografía a Lin-san.

-Vaya, ahora he apretado el disparador...

-Eeeh... -empieza Lin-san.

-A ver, a ver... -me pongo a explorar para encontrar la imagen que acabo de hacer- Para recuperar los datos guardados hay que...

-¿Kiku...? -pregunta ella, pero no le hago caso.

-Sí, parece que ha tomado la foto...

-Hay algo que debes saber acerca de ese aparato... -dije mi tía. Eso llama mi atención.

-¿Qué...? -pregunto.

-Por lo visto, sólo tú puedes utilizarlo -dice ella.

-¿Y eso por qué...?

-El DAS lleva registradas tus huellas dactilares, o eso creo -explica ella.

-Mis huellas... ¿dactilares? -cada vez estoy más liado.

-Exacto. Creo que es un sistema de reconocimiento biométrico -dice.

-Bio... ¿qué?

-Biométrico -repite ella divertida-. Puede que sea profesora de dibujo, pero estar tantos años junto a tu padre tiene sus resultados -explica-. En otras palabras: un sistema biométrico es un sistema de identificación de rasgos físicos característicos que se contrastan con los datos almacenados en el sistema. Por lo que vi ayer, puedo deducir que este aparato cuenta con un dispositivo de ese tipo, y por eso nadie más que tú puede hacerlo funcionar.

-Nadie más que yo... -repito mirando la pantalla.

-Exacto. Sin duda hay algo que Yao sólo quería comunicarte a ti -dice-. Y por ese motivo te ha enviado el aparato.

Miro de nuevo a la isla. Ya casi estamos allí. Pasamos al segundo punto sobre el que quería preguntarle.

Dejo de mirar el DAS y me dirijo de nuevo a mi tía.

-Lin-san... cuéntame algo sobre mi madre -le pido. Ella suspira y se apoya en la barandilla del barco.

-La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre ella -confiesa-. Chi era... una investigadora de primera, constante y tenaz. Pero lo que más destacaba de ella era, aparte de sus ojos color oro y su pelo castaño siempre suave y brillante, eran sus extrañas sonrisas. Chi no sabía sonreír -ríe-, y en eso tú te pareces a ella. Tú tampoco sabes sonreír.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo que quiero escuchar -digo cortantemente. Mira que es difícil que Lin-san me haga enfadar, pero lo ha conseguido. Me ha hecho enfadar.

-Kiku... -empieza ella.

-Te lo pido por favor, Lin-san. Dime la verdad -pido-. Sea lo que sea, yo ya no me voy a sorprender. Tampoco me voy a enfadar... Sólo quiero saber algo más sobre mi madre -digo finalmente.

-Kiku... -empieza de nuevo Lin-san, pero yo la vuelvo a interrumpir:

-Siempre he pensado que ella también había muerto. ¿Pero no seguirá viviendo en realidad? -pregunto- ¿No estará también ella reunida con mi padre en esa isla?

-Kiku, eso... -empieza Lin-san- debes preguntárselo a tu padre... Cuando te encuentres con él, lo entenderás todo, ya verás...

-Lin-san... -justo ahora, el capitán Machado grita desde el interior del barco:

-¡Ya hemos llegado! -y ahora me doy cuenta de que estamos en el puerto de la isla de Blood Beilschmidt.

Lin-san, el capitán Machado y yo bajamos del barco. Miro hacia todos lados.

-¿Dónde está papá? -pregunto.

-Aquí no hay nadie... -dice Lin-san extrañada.

-Voy a zarpar de esta isla antes de que se ponga el sol -avisa el capitán entonces-. No pienso pasar la noche aquí por nada del mundo.

Lin-san y yo seguimos mirando unos minutos más, pero mi padre no está aquí.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Yao? -se pregunta Lin-san- Es extraño... Yao debería estar esperándonos por aquí. Kiku, voy a echar un vistazo -dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida del puerto-. Tú quédate aquí.

-¡Lin-san...! -la llamo, pero ella simplemente dice:

-¡Volveré enseguida! -y se marcha corriendo.

-Lin-san... -no hacía falta que ella fuera. O podíamos haber ido los dos a la vez. Puede incluso que mi padre se hubiera retrasado... Aunque la verdad, me molesta que me haya hecho venir hasta aquí y que no venga a recibirme. Lleva once años sin verme, venir a recogerme es lo mínimo, ¿no?

-¿Qué te pasa, chico? -pregunta el capitán Machado, sobresaltándome. Me giro y me encuentro cara a cara con él. Nunca le he prestado demasiada atención, pero ahora que lo veo, me parece bastante joven para ser capitán de barco. Ya sabía que era joven, pero tanto...- Te veo molesto.

-Tampoco es eso... -digo intentando quitarle importancia. Se queda unos segundos callado.

-Esa mujer que viene contigo... ¿es tu madre? -pregunta. Niego con la cabeza- Entonces, ¿es tu madrastra? -pregunta. Se nota que no tiene mucho que hacer. Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.

-Es mi tía Lin, la hermana pequeña de mi padre -explico quitando el -san de su nombre. Si presentas a alguien, es mejor no añadirlo al final, para evitar confusiones con el nombre-. Ella ha estado cuidando de mí hasta ahora. Cuando era pequeño... mi padre me confió a ella... Y por eso...

-Si te cuesta hablar de esto, tampoco hace falta que... -no termina la frase. Espera a que yo hable, pero no digo nada- Yo no sé lo que tendrás con esa mujer... -sigo sin decir nada- pero no me negarás que en su cara se ve tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero no sé lo que le pasa -explico. El capitán Machado suspira.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Entonces, la esperaremos un rato -dice-. ¿Qué te parece si charlamos para matar el tiempo?

-No te veo muy hablador -confieso.

-Y no lo soy -responde él-. Pero algo habrá que hacer para pasar el rato.

-Bueno... -no parece tan mala idea- ¿Puedes hablarme de esta isla? -pregunto.

-Si estás dispuesto a escucharme...

-Pues claro -digo intentando sonreír, pero eso nunca se me ha dado bien, así que acabo haciendo una mueca extraña. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, por lo que decido empezar yo a hablar-. Esta isla parece desierta.

-Así es... -contesta.

-Pero antes viviría alguien. ¿Por qué ahora es una isla desierta? -pregunto. Mira hacia los lados, como si temiera que alguien nos espiara, y de nuevo me mira a mí.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -pregunta. Asiento lentamente. El capitán Machado suspira y se apoya en el barco- Al parecer, en el pasado vivía en esta isla una familia adinerada. Pero el señor de la casa cayó enfermo, y comenzó la desgracia.

-¿La desgracia? -pregunto extrañado.

-Los miembros de la familia fueron muriendo uno detrás de otro -dice finalmente. Trago saliva.

-¿Que... fueron muriendo? ¿Y eso por qué...? -pregunto temeroso.

-Quién lo sabe... -responde sencillamente el capitán.

-¿Ocurrió algún incidente? Quizás... -empiezo a pensar multitud de posibilidades, como que murieran por una epidemia o una enfermedad que se pasa de padres a hijos, pero el capitán continúa hablando:

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -yo asiento- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Trece -contesto-. Pero mañana cumplo los catorce -añado.

-Pues te daré un consejo. Todavía eres demasiado joven como para preocuparte de por qué se muere la gente -me dice. Me quedo callado, por lo que él continúa hablando- Pues bien, los miembros de la familia que seguían vivos se marcharon de aquí, dejando esta isla desierta. La isla de Blood Beilschmidt, que desde entonces se llama así por estar manchada con la sangre de los Beilschmidt.

-Vaya... -es una historia muy extraña. Tal vez mi padre sepa más de la familia que vivió aquí. Si lo encuentro, le preguntaré si sabe algo...

-Por cierto, ¿qué hace tu padre en esta isla? -me pregunta entonces. Esa pregunta me pilla de sorpresa.

-Que... ¿Qué hace mi padre en esta isla? -repito- La verdad es que no lo sé...

-Pues anda que... -empieza, pero entonces pregunta- ¿Y qué tipo de persona es? ¿A qué se dedica?

-Es un científico -respondo. El capitán Machado abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Un científico? Ya veo que no somos del mismo gremio... -murmura. Ahora habla con voz normal- Supongo que debe ser una persona muy inteligente.

-Bueno, sí... -respondo yo, no muy convencido. En realidad, yo no conozco a mi padre, no sé cómo es. Pero eso no se lo voy a decir al capitán Machado.

-Tú también tienes pinta de ser bastante inteligente -me dice entonces.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí. Por eso debes andarte con cuidado -advierte.

-Con cuidado... ¿de qué? -pregunto.

-De no convertirte en un adulto que lo piensa todo con la cabeza -sonríe.

-Si usted lo dice, capitán Machado... -digo yo. Pasamos unos segundos sin hablar, y entonces el dice:

-Por cierto, sí que tarda tu tía.

-Es verdad -reconozco yo. Lin-san se fue hace un buen rato...

-¿Voy a echar un vistazo? -pregunta el capitán Machado, pero yo niego con la cabeza.

-Ya... Ya voy yo -me ofrezco. Estoy preocupado por Lin-san, y él no tiene porque ir a buscar a alguien que no conoce casi.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir tú? -me pregunta.

-Sí -digo asintiendo. Me doy la vuelta y echo a andar hacia la salida del puerto mientras digo-. Seguro que Lin-san se ha encontrado con mi padre y estarán hablando en alguna parte -en el fondo, quiero convencerme de eso. Es imposible que haya pasado algo malo.

-¡Espera, chico! -me llama el capitán. Me detengo y él viene corriendo hasta mí. Me pone cinco caramelos en la mano- Toma, llévate esto. Pero no le digas a tu tía que te los he dado -dice con una sonrisa. Yo cierro la mano y los aprieto.

-Gracias -digo antes de volver a darme la vuelta.

-¡Ve con cuidado! -me grita cuando ya estoy lejos.

-¡Lo tendré! -le respondo mientras guardo los caramelos en mi mochila.

* * *

Paso cerca de cinco minutos caminando por un pequeño bosquecillo, buscándola. Me he dado cuenta de que donde se encuentra el puerto, no es exactamente la isla. Es una mini-isla frente a la verdadera, que se une con la otra por un puente levadizo.

Me dirijo precisamente hacia el puente levadizo. Ya estuve hace tres minutos, pero puede que verdaderamente Lin-san haya pasado por allí.

Tengo el puente levadizo enfrente. Está bajado, como hace cinco minutos.

Entonces, escucho un grito al otro lado.

La voz es de Lin-san.

-¡Lin-san! -empiezo a correr para atravesar el puente, pero este se levanta, impidiéndome el paso.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pienso. Camino de un lado para otro, sin saber qué hacer. Algo le ha pasado a Lin-san, no sé el qué, pero algo ha pasado.

"Llama al capitán" dice una voz en mi mente. Pero entonces otra responde "No, Kiku-kun, no lo hagas. No debes involucrarle. Esto no es cosa suya. No vas a meter a alguien que no tiene nada que ver en este lío, ¿verdad?"

-No... -digo para mí mismo en voz baja, deteniendome- No es su problema lo que quiera que pase aquí. Es algo mío. Mío, de Lin-san y de mi padre, esté donde esté. No del capitán Machado.

Me giro hacia el puente y respiro hondo. Entonces, fijándome, encuentro una maquinaria oxidada, que tiene en la parte frontal un disco con una manivela. Me acerco lentamente.

-Es posible que... -digo agarrando la manivela. Esta duro, pero consigo mover el disco poco a poco. A medida que lo hago, el puente va descendiendo de nuevo. Poco a poco, pero desciende. Con mucho esfuerzo, pero desciende. Son necesarias dos vueltas para que el puente quede como lo vi la primera vez.

Lo consigo, sonrío para mí mismo (o lo intento) y lo cruzo rápidamente, para internarme en la isla de Blood Beilschmidt.

* * *

**Y así termina el primer capítulo... Como veréis, los capítulos son larguitos, pero no son nada comparados con los de la segunda parte de esta historia. Incógnitas, incógnitas... ¿Dónde está Yao? ¿Por qué Kiku sueña con un disparo? ¿Y qué le han hecho a Lin?**

**Miss Alisa me ha pedido que avise de que, si Kiku aquí aparece más lanzado y activo de lo que en realidad es, podríamos achacárselo a que es adolescente. ¿Quién no ha hecho alguna tontería de adolescente?**

**Y eso, hasta aquí el primer episodio. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os habéis quedado fríos? ¿Queréis matar a alguien? ¡Expresaos, nos gusta oír opiniones! Nos veremos el viernes.**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	2. Fantasmas del pasado

**¡Hola a todos, aquí Miss Alisa! **

**Acabo de llegar del colegio y, ¡sorpresa! ¡Miss Desi NO ha revisado las faltas de ortografía! Bueno, si os encontráis alguna, lo siento, no doy para más. Tengo que hacer demasiado en tan poco tiempo...**

**Y ahora, la contestación al único review que han dejado:**

**TheCheshire'sCat: ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Y... ¿en serio somos unas "CRACKS"? ¿Y las historias así molan? Vaya, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así *se emociona*. Ay, sant viernes... bendito viernes. ¡Me alegre que te guste! ¡Y muchas gracias por el favorito! Y ya por el review ni te cuento... ¡Me hacen muchísima ilusión!  
**

**En cualquier caso, ahí va el capítulo...**

**_Disclaimer: Another Code pertenece a Nintendo y Cing (creo), mientras que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. La idea de mezclarlo es mía. Y tú perteneces a la Madre Rusia, ¿da?_  
**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la segunda guerra mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado.**

Acabo en un sendero de tierra, en medio de un bosque. Avanzo unos pasos y grito:

-¡Lin-san! ¡Lin-san! -pero no obtengo respuesta. Corro hacia delante y vuelvo a llamarla, pero sigue sin resultado.

"No hemos venido a esta isla para que pasara esto" pienso tristemente. Avanzo unos pasos más y encuentro una roca plana en la que está escrito:

_"Bosque de la familia Beilschmidt"_

-La familia Beilschmidt... -repito para mí mismo- Esa es la familia que el capitán Machado dijo que vivió en esta isla.

Así que ya estoy en los terrenos de la mansión... no es algo que deba importarme mucho, ya que allí ya no vive nadie.

Continúo corriendo y me encuentro una bifurcación. El camino de la derecha no sé a dónde lleva, pero el camino de la izquierda lleva a una puerta con barrotes.

Me acerco a ella y la intento abrir, pero no hay resultado. Está cerrada con llave, aunque no hay cerrojo. Entonces miro a mi derecha y veo que al lado de la puerta hay una placa metálica con botones. Cada botón tiene un símbolo. Los pulso, pero no ocurre nada.

Miro en la misma placa y descubro que, para que funcione, hace falta un engranaje, que hay que colocar en un hueco en la misma placa.

-Pero no hay engranaje... -digo para mí mismo. Retrocedo hasta la bifurcación y entonces reparo en un cartel que hay en el centro. Pone "MIDTS' MAN". Y me fijo por primera vez en que está roto, y los trozos para recomponerlo están en el suelo.

-Veamos... -digo recogiéndolos. Los coloco de diferentes formas, hasta que finalmente doy con lo que realmente dice: "THE BEILSCHMIDTS' MANSION" y una flecha que señala hacia la puerta de barrotes- Así que eso lleva a la mansión Beilschmidt... -murmuro.

Entonces me fijo en el lado derecho del cartel. Hay una especie de dibujo: una balanza de oro, con una caracola en el centro.

-Extraño dibujo... -digo volviendo a dejar los trozos del cartel en el suelo. Miro hacia mi izquierda y después a la derecha. No hay más remedio que continuar por ese camino.

Paso cinco minutos caminando, hasta que encuentro una nueva bifurcación... sólo que ésta vez, uno de los caminos está bloqueado por un desprendimiento.

Respiro hondo y sigo por el otro camino. Al llevar sólo treinta segundos caminando, ya tengo una suposición sobre dónde estoy.

Todo está demasiado tranquilo. No hay pájaros, los árboles están secos. No sopla el aire, ya que me encuentro en lo que parece el fondo de un pequeño barranco. Frente a mis ojos, hay una pequeña parcela con un muro de ladrillo alrededor que abarca todo el espacio que deja el barranco, por lo que no se puede rodear. Doy unos pasos más y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Porque sin duda, esto es un cementerio.

Hay lápidas a los lados del camino, en concreto, sólo dos. Supongo que esperaban que hubiera una familia más numerosa. De todas maneras, parece que hubo más, pero el paso del tiempo las ha destruido.

Me acerco a la primera por la izquierda y leo: _"Vash Beilschmidt 1910-1948"_. Está grabado en la lápida con mala letra. Me acerco a la primera por la derecha y vuelvo a leer: _"Roderich Beilschmidt 1912-1948". _Está escrito de la misma manera.

-Son Beilschmidt los dos... -murmuro- Entonces, efectivamente, los Beilschmidt vivieron aquí...

Dejo las lápidas atrás y continúo por el resto del cementerio, aunque no haya más tumbas. No tardo más de cincuenta segundos en llegar al muro del fondo.

-Sin salida -digo. Pero hablo demasiado pronto, ya que prácticamente mientras lo digo, me doy cuenta de que hay una parte del muro destrozada, solo que la tapa una gran piedra plana, como una de las lápidas de antes, pero tres veces más grande.

Me dirijo a ella y respiro hondo. "Esta piedra debe ser muy pesada" pienso. "Pero si consigo desplazarla, podré atravesar el cementerio". Cierro un momento los ojos y agarro la piedra del lado derecho, para arrastrarla hacia el izquierdo. "Al menos debo intentarlo" pienso antes de empezar a arrastrarla.

Me cuesta bastante, pero tras cinco minutos, consigo desplazarla un poco. Estoy sudando y aún no quepo por el hueco que he abierto.

Me siento en el suelo a tres metros de distancia, sudoroso y jadeando.

-No lo voy a... -pero justo antes de acabar la frase, la piedra cae frente a mí, despejando totalmente el camino- Menos mal que me he apartado -digo sorprendido. Me levanto y observo la parte posterior de la piedra, la que antes no podía ver. Hay una letra grabada igual de mal que lo que dice en las tumbas.

-¿"A"? -pregunto en voz alta- ¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Quién eres? -pego un bote. Alguien ha hablado y no he sido yo.

-¿Eh? -me doy la vuelta y no veo a nadie.

-¿Qué... estás... haciendo... ahí? -pregunta la voz. Es de niño.

-Aaaah... -no soy capaz de moverme- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo -escucho la voz a mi espalda. Me giro de nuevo y veo lo que jamás creí que vería.

Un fantasma.

-¡Aaaah...! -casi ni me sale el grito. Empiezo a temblar. Normalmente no me dan miedo las películas de terror, pero jamás me esperaría que los fantasmas existieran.

Yo sigo medio-gritando, y mientras el fantasma sigue allí, flotando en el aire, con la cabeza ladeada y sonriendo. Es de distintos tonos de blanco y gris, pero se ven sus formas. Tiene el pelo corto un poco revuelto y un mechón rebelde sale de la parte de delante de su peinado. Parece que una vez llevó la raya a un lado, pero ya no. Por lo demás, se nota que había tenido los ojos claros, debido al tono de blanco que hay en ellos, y lleva unas gafas rectangulares sin montura. En cuanto al cuerpo, no lleva nada de ropa, y no tiene ni pies ni piernas. Su forma se difumina a partir de lo que deberían ser las caderas. De todas formas, parece desnudo, pero al mismo tiempo parece que algo le cubra el torso... Extraño. Lo que sí que hay en su pecho es una forma extraña, parece una mano. Alrededor deéesta el cuerpo se vuelve gris, mientras que la mano es totalmente blanca. Tendría diez años escasos... o al menos, los tenía en vida.

-¿Has terminado ya de gritar? -pregunta divertido. Poco a poco voy cerrando la boca y parando de gritar. Intento decir algo, aunque sea "sí", pero no me salen las palabras. ¡Por favor, tengo un fantasma delante que me sonríe como si no pasara nada!- Me lo tomaré como un "sí" -dijo medio riendo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-K... K... Kiku -respondo tembloroso.

-¿Kkkiku? -pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, eso no... -digo intentando calmarme, pero no puedo parar de temblar como una hoja- Kiku. Kiku Honda -no dudo ni un momento al decir el apellido de mi madre.

-Así que Kiku, ¿eh? -dice tan divertido como antes- Es un nombre extraño...

-¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! -grito sin pensármelo. Mala idea venir solo, mala idea venir solo, mala idea venir solo...

-¡El _hero_ te salvará! -gritó el mismo fantasma.

-¡Tú no! -le digo.

-¿Por qué yo no? -pregunta extrañado.

-¡Porque me tienen que salvar de ti! -grito. Mira que es difícil asustarme. Me mira, ofendido.

-¡Oye, que no soy ningún monstruo ni nada de eso! ¡Yo soy un héroe! -afirma. Entonces entrecierra los ojos, como pensando algo y suelta- Espera... ¿puedes verme?

-Sí... Sí, puedo verte... -respondo, cada vez un poco más tranquilo. No parece que el fantasma me vaya a hacer nada.

-¿De verdad? -pregunta incrédulo.

-Te veo perfectamente -digo ya calmado.

-¡Puedes verme! -dice entre impresionado, alegre, ilusionado y sorprendido- ¡Toma ya! -dice empezando a reír.

-¿Eh? -pregunto mientras él sigue riendo. "El fantasma se está... riendo..." pienso alucinado "¿Por qué se ríe? ¿Por qué se alegra tanto?"

-¡Estoy feliz! -dice él sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¿Me lo estoy imaginando o me lee la mente?" Esa idea cruza mi cabeza. Pero es imposible...- ¡He esperado tanto a que llegara alguien como tú!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto.

-A que he estado esperando que llegara alguien que pudiera verme -responde como si fuera evidente.

-¿Alguien que pudiera verte? -repito sin entender.

-¡Exacto! ¡Porque tú puedes verme! -dice felizmente. Creo que si no fuera un fantasma, estaría dando saltitos de alegría por todo el cementerio.

-Lo malo es precisamente eso, que puedo verte... -era algo evidente- Porque tú... tú... tú eres...

-¡Un _hero_! -me interrumpe.

-...un fantasma... -termino yo. Abre la boca y chasquea los dedos. Increíblemente, el chasquido suena.

-Eso también -reconoce-. Verdad. Soy un fantasma.

-Lo que suponía... -digo yo. Sin embargo, como bien he dicho antes, no parece peligroso. Es un fantasma, de todas formas ¿qué me puede hacer?- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Abre incluso más la boca y se pone a hacer memoria.

-¿No te acuerdas? -pregunto. Un poco más, y me sale un tic en el ojo.

-Me llamo... A... -dice simplemente.

-¿A...? -repito incrédulo. "En menudo lío me he metido" pienso "Eso me pasa por mover la tumba de A-san... ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Como si no fuera suficiente el no encontrar a Lin-san y a mi padre, resulta que despierto a un fantasma..."

-¡Te equivocas! -grita él de repente, sobresaltándome (y por añadido, sacándome de mis pensamientos).

-¿Eh? -pregunto sin entender.

-Esa no es mi tumba -responde señalando la piedra que cayó al suelo. "Definitivamente, me lee la mente" pienso, pero luego me arrepiento. Seguro que lo ha leído...- Creo que sí -dice él, quitando toda sospecha sobre que pueda leerme la mente-. Pero igualmente te equivocas. Mi cuerpo no está debajo de esa losa -explica.

-¿Eh? -repito. Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Yo siempre he estado aquí -afirma-. Pero nadie hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Así de simple. Por eso me he sentido siempre muy solo -pone cara triste.

-¿Siempre has estado solo? -pregunto. Él asiente.

-Soy un fantasma solitario -dice simplemente.

-¿Cómo...? -empiezo, pero me detengo- Espera un momento... Lo que ocurre es que esto es una isla desierta, y por eso... -intento buscarle explicación, pero él niega con la cabeza. Aún así, sigo- ¡no has tenido posibilidad de encontrarte con nadie!

-¡Te equivocas! -grita. Prosigue con voz normal- Han venido algunas personas hasta aquí, pero entre ellas no había ninguna que pudiera verme -explica.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó sin acabar de creérmelo. "Si yo puedo verle, ¿eso es tener buena suerte o mala suerte?"

-¡Buena suerte, por supuesto! -responde él, con una sonrisa. Debo dejar de pensar, no sea que me lea la mente más veces, aunque parece que no lo hace siempre...- ¡Eso significa que puedes ver al _hero_! ¡También significa que tienes un corazón puro!

-¿Cómo...? -pregunto sin entender.

-Que tu corazón es puro -repite él como si fuera evidente-. Por eso ves a los fantasmas, como yo. También se puede decir que en vez de tener un corazón puro, crees en las personas. ¡Al final resulta que es lo mismo! -dijo riendo.

-Ah... -asiento lentamente. Esto me da un poco de mala espina.

-¡Que no te la dé! -otra vez mirándome los pensamientos- ¡Porque, Kiku, vas a ser el afortunado chico que me va a ayudar a recuperar la memoria!

-¿Re... Recuperar la memoria? -repito- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -de repente, se pone serio.

-Kiku, yo no tengo recuerdos.

-¿No tienes recuerdos? -pregunto.

-No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió cuando estaba vivo. No sé quién soy. Y mucho menos recuerdo por qué morí -explica-. No me acuerdo de nada. Y por eso, en vez de irme al cielo, sigo aquí.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo hace de eso? -pregunto. Se queda pensando unos momentos y finalmente dice:

-¡Cincuenta y siete años! -por poco me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿¡Cincuenta y siete años!? -repito sin poder creérmelo. Asiente convencido.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes -dice como si fuera algo natural.

-Es que... eso es mucho tiempo -digo yo entonces- Cincuenta y siete años... Casi la edad de convertirse en abuelo... ¿De verdad has estado aquí desde entonces? -pregunto impresionado.

-Sí -responde.

-Pero eso es terrible... -digo.

-Claro. ¡Por eso me vas a ayudar a recuperar la memoria! ¿Verdad? -pregunta volviendo a sonreír- ¡Quiero ser capaz de recordar!

-Ser capaz de recordar... -repito yo- Te entiendo -dije entonces-, pero es que yo... estoy en la misma situación -confieso.

-¿Y eso? -pregunta.

-Yo también tengo recuerdos de los que no consigo acordarme, por más que lo intento... -explico.

-Kiku... -dice A-san ladeando la cabeza.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada? -le pregunto entonces- ¿No guardas ningún recuerdo de la época en la que estabas vivo?

-Tengo algo -confirma-. Pero es muy poco y es demasiado confuso... Lo que yo recuerdo... -se queda callado.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? -le pregunto. Arruga la nariz y se recoloca las gafas (aunque si es un fantasma, ¿por qué lleva gafas?)

-Recuerdo que alguien me llamaba A. -responde-. Y sobre esta marca que tengo en el pecho... -señala la marca en forma de mano- creo que fue la última cosa que vi antes de morir. Por lo visto, se me quedó grabada o algo.

-¿Antes... de morir? -aquello cada vez iba más cuesta abajo.

-Si al menos supiera lo que es... -dice- a lo mejor, si lo supiera, sabría por qué morí.

-Creo que es una mano -le digo yo. Se mira la marca.

-¿Una... mano? -abre mucho los ojos- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Es una mano! ¡Recuerdo que era una mano!

-¿Algo más? -le pregunto yo. Niega con la cabeza. Sonríe y me mira.

-¡No, pero es un gran paso! -ríe- Una mano... -repite para sí mismo.

"A-san..." empiezo a pensar. Ahora no me importa que me lea la mente "Al escucharle, ha pasado algo. El capitán me dijo que no me preocupara de por qué se muere la gente. Pero en cambio A-san... No ha hecho más que preguntarse por ello".

-¡Kiku! -me llama. Salgo una vez más de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ayúdame a recuperar la memoria! -me pide- Si vamos juntos, seguro que recuperamos la memoria. ¡La mía y la tuya, por supuesto! -dice con una sonrisa.

"A-san... me gustaría poder ayudarte... Pero... Tengo que encontrar a Lin-san" pienso. "El capitán dijo que zarparía antes de que se pusiera el sol. Y además..."

-Kiku... -vuelvo al mundo real.

-¿Qué...? -pregunto.

-¿Vienes a ver a tu padre? -pregunta- ¿Y quién es esa "Linsan"?

-No... No es "Linsan". Se llama Lin, pero yo añado "-san" al final de los nombres, A-san -le respondo.

-¡Cómo mola! Y ahora... ¿me respondes? -pregunta.

-Eh... sí. He venido a esta isla para encontrarme con mi padre... -empiezo- Aunque hasta ahora siempre había pensado que estaba muerto...

-¿Tu padre murió? -pregunta.

-Eso me dijeron, pero no era verdad -respondo-. Está aquí, esperándome. Pero no apareció en el puerto, y Lin-san fue a buscarle, y... y no se dónde está. Tengo que encontrar a Lin-san y a mi padre.

-¿Estás enfadado? -pregunta.

-Un poco -reconozco.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Lin-san, por no contarme la verdad, pero también con mi padre, por no venir a por mí -me doy cuenta-. Pero ahora mismo sólo tengo en mente reencontrarme con mi padre. Lo siento, pero... no... no puedo ayudarte a recuperar la memoria -digo por fin. Espero a que se ponga a llorar o algo así, pero lo que hace es abrir mucho los ojos.

-Tu... tu padre -y entonces se tapa la boca con las manos y suelta un gritito.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto preocupado.

-Tu... padre... -entonces, para mi sorpresa, en su cuerpo blanco, donde debería estar la marca de la mano, aparece la imagen de una pistola. A-san no abre la boca, pero se escucha claramente la voz de un hombre que grita:

-"¡No te acerques!" -y la marca de la mano vuelve a aparecer. A-san cierra los ojos un momento y grita:

-¡Tengo que avisar a Erika! -y desaparece.

-A-san ha... desaparecido... -aquello había sido extraño- ¿Dónde habrá ido? -me pregunto. Suspiro. Realmente, no sé si me lo quiero volver a encontrar.

"Parte buena: puedo atravesar el cementerio" pienso. Así que, finalmente, paso por el hueco.

Ahora estoy en un estrecho camino que aún está en el barranco. Llego a otra bifurcación. Veo que el camino a mi izquierda es el que está tapado por el desprendimiento, mientras que el camino a mi derecha lleva a otra pequeña parcela que parece ser la entrada a una antigua mina. Voy por ahí, qué remedio.

-¡Lin-san! -llamo- ¡Papá! -sólo escucho a los pájaros piar. Camino más adelante, hasta llegar a la entrada de la mina. Esta tapiada con tablones de madera. Me giro.

"Muy bien, pero... ¿y ahora qué?" pienso. Camino por la parcela sin rumbo fijo. Parece que habían dejado las cosas a mitad, ya que aún hay vagonetas cargando piedras con pepitas de oro.

Me tropiezo y estoy a punto de caer. No estoy prestando atención a lo que hay en el suelo, a pesar de que me he tropezado con algo grande. Miro con lo que me he tropezado y veo una caja de herramientas de color rojo. Está abierta.

Me arrodillo y miro el interior. Está un tanto oxidada... y vacía, salvo por una cosa: un engranaje dorado un poco grande y con forma extraña.

-A lo mejor puedo usar esto en la puerta de la mansión... -digo para mí mismo cogiéndolo. Desde luego, parece del tamaño perfecto. Ni más grande, ni más pequeño. Justo lo que necesito.

* * *

Coloco con cuidado el engranaje en su sitio. No pasa nada, pero tampoco esperaba que pasara algo. Pulso uno de los botones y después otro. Ambos vuelven a su estado inicial.

-Extraño... -me quedo mirando los dibujitos de los botones. Son seis en total. Tres tienen forma de balanza y los otros tres de diferentes caracolas- Esto yo lo he visto antes... -digo recordando el dibujo del cartel. Pulso el tipo de balanza que era y la caracola en concreto. La puerta se abre sola lentamente- Vaya, ¿cómo podían hacer estas cosas hace cincuenta años? -me pregunto entrando por la puerta.

Sigo por un camino de tierra hasta llegar a otro puente, pero éste es de piedra. Lleva a una especie de jardín exterior, que ahora está descuidado. Al fondo hay una puerta y otro muro.

Me fijo en que a ambos lados de la puerta hay una estatua de una mano. Sólo que una tiene una bola y la otra no.

-Tal vez... -murmuro. Puede ser que si pongo una bola en la otra mano, la puerta se abra.

Miro a mi alrededor, pero no parece que haya nada que me pueda servir. Entonces, me fijo en que hay una pequeña caseta... y tiene la puerta entreabierta.

-Veamos... -digo entrando, pero entonces, en la puerta, piso algo. Miro al suelo y veo uno de los ganchos en forma de flor de Lin-san. Lo recojo y pienso en la posibilidad de que Lin-san esté allí dentro. Lo guardo en la mochila.

Pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerme ilusiones, ya que nada más entrar me doy cuenta de que allí no hay nadie. Sólo hay un escritorio y unas cajas apiladas en las paredes.

Me acerco al escritorio y sin fijarme mucho me doy cuenta de que allí ha estado alguien hace poco, ya que no hay tanto polvo como esperaba.

Allí hay un pequeño quinqué, varios libros apilados, y lo más extraño de todo: una cartera con hojas y una tarjeta de memoria.

Cojo primero la cartera y la abro. Saco las hojas y me doy cuenta de que sólo es un documento. Sólo la portada de un proyecto, pero al leerla, me da un vuelco el corazón, porque dice:

_"Informe de la investigación relativa al proyecto Another. Por Yao Wang y Chi Wang"_

-Ese es el nombre de mis padres... -digo casi sin voz- Puede que esto sea del informe que escribieron entre los dos -y sin pensármelo, lo guardo en mi mochila.

Entonces le presto por primera vez atención a la tarjeta. La cojo. Es pequeña, de color blanco, y pone "DAS 00".

La introduzco en el el aparato e inmediatamente un mensaje empieza a salir en la pantalla:

_"Kiku, perdona que no haya ido a buscarte. Después de todo este tiempo he conseguido acabar Another. La investigación que realizamos tu madre y yo ha merecido la pena. _

_Te espero más allá de la entrada, en la mansión"_

Ahí acaba el mensaje.

"Esto es un mensaje de papá" pienso inmediatamente. Y seguro que así es.

Guardo la tarjeta junto al DAS en mi mochila y miro a mi alrededor. Yo había entrado allí para buscar algo con lo que abrir la puerta, ¿no?

Vi que una de las cajas que no tenían nada encima estaba medio abierta. Miro en el interior y me llevo una gran sorpresa cuando veo que son bolas de plomo de diferentes tamaños.

-Debe de ser esto... -digo. Intento coger una de las grandes, pero no puedo con ella, por lo que cojo una más pequeña.

Salgo de la caseta y me coloco frente a la estatua. Con esfuerzo (ya que pesa mucho la bola) consigo colocarla encima, de tal forma que, efectivamente, la puerta se abre.

-Bien... -estoy a punto de cruzar, cuando alguien me llama.

-¡Kiku! -la voz de A-san. Me doy la vuelta y ahí está. Es casi invisible por culpa del sol, pero ahí está.

-Estabas aquí... -digo en voz baja.

-Ya ves -responde.

-Es que, como habías desaparecido tan de repente... me fui. Supongo que estarás enfadado, A-san -digo. Debería estarlo, al decirle yo que no le ayudaré a recuperar la memoria.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dice él con una sonrisa- ¡Lo que pasa es que hablando contigo me he acordado de algo!

-¿De qué? -pregunto interesado.

-De tu padre -responde.

-¿De mi padre? -vale, eso es extraño. Pone los ojos en blanco y sigue hablando. Antes no me había dado cuenta de lo sumamente rápido que habla A-san.

-Me dijiste que habías venido a esta isla para encontrarte con tu padre, que pensabas que había muerto. Y al escucharte me acordé.

-¿De qué? -volví a preguntar.

-De que mi padre también está muerto -dice con naturalidad.

-¿¡Cómo!? -preguntó.

-Mi padre murió en esa mansión -dice señalando el edificio que había tras la puerta, ahora abierta.-. En esa mansión en la que vivía Erika.

-¿Quién es Erika? -pregunto entonces. Estoy seguro de que la había mencionado antes, justo cuando desapareció. Frunce el ceño.

-Puede que una amiga -responde-. Al acordarme de mi padre, también me vino ella a la memoria. Era ella la que me llamaba A.

-A-san... -empecé- Me alegro -digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? -pregunta él sin entender.

-De que poco a poco vayas recuperando la memoria -aclaro-. Pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora eras incapaz de recordar?

-Porque no me había encontrado contigo -responde sencillamente.

-¿Eh?

-Como el _hero_ siempre ha estado solo, me faltaba alguien con quien hablar, y así acordarme de lo que había olvidado -explica.

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué te refieres a ti mismo como "el _hero_", A-san? -pregunto entonces. Era simplemente una duda.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. ¡Pero mola! -dice sonriente. Entonces, se me ocurre una idea:

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a la mansión? -le pregunto.

-¿Eh? -pregunta sorprendido.

-¿Quieres venir? -repito.

-De verdad... ¿puedo ir contigo? -pregunta.

-Supongo que sí. Si vamos juntos, podemos ayudarnos a recordar -le digo.

-¿Y podemos ser amigos? -pregunta ilusionado.

-B-Bueno... Nunca había pensado en ser amigo de un fantasma, pero... -yo, en el mundo normal (donde no existen los fantasmas, entiéndase), soy un poco antisocial. No tengo muchos amigos, desde luego. Y convertirme en amigo de un fantasma... Pero lo único que cambia con respecto a las personas vivas, es que los dos tenemos algo en común: intentamos recordar.

Tal vez es por eso por lo que asiento sin pensármelo demasiado.

A-san casi salta de alegría.

-¡Por fin tendré un amigo! -dice ilusionado. Yo intento sonreír, pero una vez más, me quedo a medio camino. Entonces, A-san me mira preocupado- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Es que... -no sé si confesarlo. Me pongo rojo- no se son... son... sonreír -digo finalmente. A-san ríe.

-¡No hay problema! ¡El _hero_ te enseñará a sonreír por el camino! -afirma- Y ahora, ¿vamos?

-Vamos -digo yo pasando por la puerta de la mansión.

* * *

**ALISA: ¡Y aparece un "misterioso" fantasmita!**

**A-SAN: ¿Eh? ¿Podéis verme? ¡Qué guay!**

**ALISA: Espera, ¿a ti quién te ha invitado al espacio de la autora?**

**A-SAN: ¡Soy un Hero! ¡Siempre estoy invitado!**

**ALISA: Ajá...**

**A-SAN: ¡Además, tengo mis fans!**

**ALISA: No lo dudo...**

**_(Aparecen Roderich y Vash. Vash saca la pistola y apunta a la cabeza de la autora_)**

**RODERCIH: ¿Por qué estamos muertos?**

**ALISA: Esto... **

**VASH: ¡Contesta!**

**A-SAN: ¡Eso!**

**ALISA: Vamos a calmarnos y a comportarnos como personas civilizadas, ¿vale...?**

**VASH: ¡Y una leche como personas civilizadas! ¿Por qué estamos muertos?**

**ALISA: Lo descubriréis más adelante... Y ahora, largo del espacio de la autora.**

**_(Los tres se marchan enfadados)_  
**

**ALISA: En fin, supongo que volverán de un momento a otro, pero mientras, aprovecho para decir que sí, en el juego resulta increíble que la protagonista (sí, LA protagonista) encuentre todo lo que necesita en todo momento. Es lo que hay, así que con Kiku también pasa eso. Y ya sé que se sabe el nombre de A-san, por favor, ¡se nota quién es! Pero Kiku no lo sabe, así que chitón**.

**LIN: ¿Y dónde se supone que me he metido yo?**

**ALISA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú vete, que estás desaparecida!**

**LIN: Ya, pero el problema es que ni yo misma se donde estoy. **

**ALISA: En serio, ya lo veremos más adelante...**

**_(Lin se va enfurruñada)_  
**

**ALISA: Y creo que eso es todo. Hay que tener en cuenta que esta historia la escribí en una semana porque una amiga me metió prisa (así que está hecha un poco deprisa y corriendo). Amiga que, por cierto, aún no se le ha leído...**

**Y eso.**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**

**PD: Erika es Liechtenstein.**


	3. La mansión abandonada

**Hola, aquí Miss Alisa con un nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Wiiii, gracias por los reviews! ¡En serio, me hacéis muy feliz!**

******TheCheshire'sCat: Ya, para no verse quién es ese alegre fantasmita... La verdad es que al conocer a los personajes parte de la intriga desaparece gracias a su nombre o su descripción. Es lo que hay...**

******niita alocadita: ¿Quién es Lin? Pues Lin es Taiwán. ¡Y me alegro de que te guste el fic!**

******Por lo demás, antes de empezar me gustaría decir un par de cosas:**

******1. Ariovistus es Germania.**

******2. Para evitar alguna confusión, me gustaría aclarar que la historia ocurre en el año 2005.**

******3. Siento haberme cargado los apellidos de los personajes (Edelstein, Zwingli, Vogel, Jones...), pero para que sean familia, tienen que tener los mismos apellidos. Lo mismo pasa en la segunda parte de esta historia (que ya saldrá más adelante). Es lo que hay.**

******Y eso. ¿Disfrutad...? **

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la segunda guerra mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

******Another Code pertenece a Nintendo y Cing (creo), mientras que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. La idea de mezclarlo es mía. Y tú perteneces a la Madre Rusia, ¿da?**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La mansión abandonada.**

Entramos en un pequeño patio empedrado. Frente a nosotros, está la gran mansión Beilschmidt. Unas escaleras llevan hasta la puerta de madera.

Subo lentamente los escalones mientras A-san flota a mi lado.

-Así que ésta era la casa de Erika-san... -murmuro yo. A-san asiente- Es enorme.

-¿Cómo es la tuya, Kiku? -me pregunta A-san.

-¿La mía...? Esto... -me da un poco de vergüenza- Yo vivo en un apartamento en un cuarto piso...

-¿Y no tienes mayordomo? -pregunta.

-¿Mayordomo...? -esa pregunta me divierte un poco- ¿Cómo quieres que tenga un mayordomo?

-Pues aquí sí que había uno... -comenta- Se llamaba Tai.

-¿Te acuerdas de él? -pregunto. Seguimos subiendo las escaleras. Sí, hay muchos escalones.

-Sí. Recuerdo que fue él quien nos recibió cuando mi padre y yo llegamos aquí. Era asiático, eso también lo recuerdo -añade.

-¿Cuándo llegasteis aquí...? ¿Eso significa que tu padre y tú no erais más que unos invitados? -pregunto.

-A lo mejor... -responde.

-¿Qué clase de relación había entre los Beilschmidt y vosotros? -pregunto. De repente se queda parado. Me giro hacia él. Ha abierto mucho los ojos y se ha llevado las manos a la boca mientras grita un poco.

"Me parece que esto ya lo he visto antes..." pienso, por lo que presto atención a la marca de la mano. No tarda en cambiar y en mostrar la cara de un hombre con gafas medio en sombras, una cara que no se puede reconocer. Creo que estoy viendo lo que vio A-san cuando llegó aquí, porque la voz de un hombre dice:

-"Tu padre se crió en esta casa..."

-¡Exacto! -dice A-san. La escena desaparece y vuelve a aparecer la mano- ¡Me he acordado de cuando vine aquí! -dice ilusionado.

-¿En serio? -pregunto. Él asiente rápidamente.

-A mi padre le llegó una carta, y cuando la leyó, dijo que teníamos que venir aquí cuanto antes. ¡Tenía que volver cuanto antes a la casa donde creció! Y por eso mi padre y yo llegamos a esta isla...

-¿Sabes quién envió esa carta? -pregunto. Niega con la cabeza.

-Eso no consigo recordarlo -contesta.

-No importa. Seguro que lo harás cuando entres en la mansión, A-san -le digo yo.

Así, llegamos al final de las escaleras. La puerta de la mansión está entreabierta, por lo que pasamos sin dificultades. Entramos en el recibidor.

El recibidor es una gran sala octogonal de paredes blancas con una puerta al final. En el centro hay una estatua de dos pájaros (parecían colibríes) que se tocan pico con pico, mientras estaban con las alas extendidas y posados en una rama. En el pedestal donde está la estatua, hay una especie de pequeño agujero redondo, pero pienso que es un adorno. Frente a la estatua, en el suelo, está el mismo símbolo que había tenido que recrear para pasar la primera puerta, la del engranaje: una balanza con una caracola en el centro. En cuanto a las paredes, hay sólo dos cuadros: uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda.

-Madre mía... -murmuro nada más entrar. Y eso que está sucio. No quiero ni imaginármelo cuando aún vivía gente allí.

-Las habitaciones están más allá de aquí -dice A-san-. Puede que tu padre te esté esperando allí.

-Seguro -digo yo-. Y seguramente Lin-san estará con él...

-Kiku... -dice entonces- ¿Quién es Lin-san? La has mencionado varias veces, pero el _hero_ sigue sin saber quién es.

-Lin-san es la persona que siempre ha cuidado de mí. Vino aquí conmigo -explico.

-¿Es tu madre? -pregunta.

-No, no... Es mi tía. Aunque me haya estado haciendo de madre los últimos once años.

-¿Y cómo es ella? -me pregunta.

-Es profesora de dibujo en una famosa academia. Es muy inteligente y la verdad es que cocina muy bien -explico-. Llegamos juntos a la isla, pero ella se fue a buscar a mi padre y no ha vuelto... -entonces recuerdo una cosa- Espera un momento... -saco el DAS y pongo la imagen que le hice sin querer a Lin-san en el barco- Es ella.

-Tiene cara de ser buena persona. ¡Y seguro que es una _heroine_, como tú! Bueno, solo que tú eres chico... -añade.

-Estoy seguro de que ella también podría verte -le digo.

-¿De verdad? -pregunta ilusionado.

-Eso creo... -respondo. La conversación termina ahí

Entonces me acerco al cuadro de la derecha, por curiosidad. En el cuadro hay un colibrí de color verde, blanco y rojo, sobre un fondo dorado. El colibrí sostiene la mitad de un trébol de cuatro hojas con el pico. Pero lo más extraño es que en las dos únicas hojas del trébol hay un uno y un dos, un número en cada hoja.

-Es extraño -dice A-san sobresaltándome. Estaba tan interesado mirando el cuadro que no me he dado cuenta de que ha llegado a mi lado-. Creo que esto sirve para abrir una puerta.

-¿Una puerta? -repito sin entender.

-Esa puerta -señala la del final del recibidor. Me acerco rápidamente y compruebo que esta cerrada, pero tiene una placa como la de la primera puerta. No hay símbolos, sólo números del cero al nueve y botones. Arriba hay una especie de rollos (cuatro, en total) y en todos pone el número cero.

-Pero faltan dos números -digo yo entonces. Señala el otro cuadro-. Aaah... -voy hacia allí.

En el cuadro de la izquierda hay otro colibrí, también verde, blanco y rojo, pero sobre un fondo plateado. Sostiene otra mitad de trébol, pero este tiene las dos hojas que le faltan al otro. En una pone el número uno y en la otra el número ocho. Pero en este hay un añadido: en las esquinas del cuadro hay números romanos del uno al cuatro, como indicando un orden.

Y sin previo aviso, a A-san le da otro de sus "ataques de recuerdos". Abre mucho los ojos, se tapa la boca con una mano mientras grita un poco y en su pecho desaparece la marca de la mano para dar paso esta vez a la cara de una niña, que está en movimiento.

Parece de la misma edad que A-san. Tiene el pelo corto y claro, al parecer, y unos ojos también claros. Lleva un lacito en el pelo y está sonriendo un poco mientras dice:

-"Deja que te explique el secreto que hay en estos cuadros, A... Si los superpones de cierta manera, puedes ver que los números que hay en las dos mitades del trébol, acaban de cierta manera... Y si miras el segundo cuadro, puedes saber cuál es el orden... Son dos pájaros que se vuelven uno, y ambos abren la puerta"

La imagen desaparece y A-san vuelve a la normalidad. Ahora sonríe.

-Erika... -dice en voz baja con nostalgia.

-¿Era ella? -pregunto. Él asiente.

-Pero los cuadros no se pueden superponer... -dice él. Entonces, recuerdo cierta función del DAS.

-Yo sí que puedo hacerlo -afirmo. Me mira sorprendido-. Sólo espera un momento... -hago una foto al cuadro que tengo delante y voy corriendo al otro y repito la operación- Ahora sólo queda... -y uso la función para superponer imágenes. Algo me dice que mi padre sabía lo que iba a pasar. Finalmente, descubro la forma correcta y lo digo en voz alta- Primero un uno, después otro uno, luego un dos, y por último un ocho. Mil ciento veintiocho.

Ya voy a ir corriendo hasta la puerta cuando A-san me pregunta:

-Kiku, ¿qué es esa especie de... cosa? -dice señalando el DAS- Antes me has enseñado la foto de Lin con eso, pero sigo sin saber qué es.

-Se llama DAS, y son las siglas de Dual Another System -respondo yo. Sigue mirándome sin comprenderme. Y entonces yo recuerdo que murió hace cincuenta y siete años. Claro que sigue sin enterarse...

-¿Es una... cámara de fotos? -pregunta.

-No exactamente -respondo yo-. Pero con este aparato se pueden manipular imágenes con total libertad. Y puede que tenga otras funciones, pero no sé usarlas.

-Es increíble... -dice mirándolo de cerca con curiosidad- Seguro que hay muy pocos como estos...

-En realidad, sólo uno -respondo-. Éste. Lo inventó mi padre.

-¿Tu padre es inventor? -le brillan los ojos cuando me lo pregunta.

-No, es científico... -respondo.

-Ah, científico... -repite.

-Lin-san dijo que había algo que mi padre quería comunicarme, y por eso me envió el DAS -le cuento-. Me pregunto qué será eso tan importante...

-Bueno, tiene que ser MUY importante para inventar eso -dice A-san con una sonrisa señalando el aparato.

-Puede que tengas razón... -digo guardándolo. Entonces, me dirijo a la puerta e introduzco el código. Al momento, oigo un chasquido. Empujo la puerta y compruebo que se ha abierto.

Llegamos a un pasillo iluminado con candelabros. Hay dos puertas a cada lado y el retrato de una persona al fondo. Nos acercamos primero al retrato.

Es un retrato de medio cuerpo en un marco dorado. Aparece un hombre rubio de pelo un tanto largo, adornado con una trenza al lado. Sus ojos son de color verde mar. Va trajeado, algo que no le pega en absoluto. De cualquier manera, se le ve algo mayor, casi llegando a los sesenta.

-¿Quién será? -pregunto yo.

-Mi bisabuelo -responde A-san como si nada.

-Así que es el abuelo de tu padre... -digo para mí mismo. Entonces me fijo que en una esquina del cuadro hay escrito algo- "Ariovistus Beilschmidt, a la edad de cincuenta y seis años"

-¡Ah...! -A-san vuelve a hacer lo de ocasiones anteriores. Así, la marca de la mano desaparece para dejar paso a una imagen. Ariovistus Beilschmidt, el hombre del cuadro, más mayor y con algunas canas, está tumbado en una cama. Se ven personas alrededor, pero no se puede distinguir nada.

El hombre mueve lentamente la boca y dice:

-"Muchas gracias por venir..." -el pecho de A-san vuelve a la normalidad (la marca de la mano) y él respira hondo.

-Mi padre y yo vinimos aquí para ver a mi bisabuelo, que estaba enfermo -dice de repente-. Lo acabo de recordar...

-Así que era eso... -digo yo. Entonces, doy un salto.

Más que nada porque estoy escuchando un piano sonar. A-san sonríe ampliamente cuando el piano deja de sonar y anuncia:

-¡Es la sala de música! ¡En la sala de música había un piano! -se separa de mí y va, de las dos puertas que tenemos más cerca, a la que tenemos a la derecha. Atraviesa la puerta. Me apresuro en seguirle. No hay problema, la puerta está entreabierta de todos modos.

La habitación está decorada con, efectivamente, muebles antiguos. Hay varias estanterías repletas de libros y una mesa con sillas. Al final de la sala, hay una especie de pequeño escenario adornado con un telón rojo, a juego con la alfombra que cubre toda la habitación. Y sobre este escenario, hay un piano.

A-san flota en el centro de la habitación, mientras observa todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, aunque hemos escuchado un piano, allí no hay nadie más.

Voy hasta él y no puedo evitar fijarme en que frente a una de las estanterías hay unos papeles tirados en el suelo.

-¿Y esto...? -digo recogiendo uno. Lo leo en voz alta- _"En el curso de la investigación sobre la transmisión hereditaria de la memoria, hemos establecido las bases para el desarrollo de Another. En el desarrollo y la aplicación de ese dispositivo, lo que hay que tener en cuenta es la influencia de los recuerdos en la existencia humana. Solo podrá participar en este proyecto quien comprenda las implicaciones que conlleva..." _-las manos me tiemblan- Otra parte del informe sobre el proyecto Another... Pero... ¿por qué están estos papeles tirados aquí?

-¿Has dicho Another? -pregunta A-san sobresaltándome. Asiento- Kiku, ¿qué es Another?

-Es el nombre de la investigación que llevaron a cabo mis padres -explico lo mejor que puedo-. Es algo que tiene que ver con un dispositivo de memoria o algo así.

-¿Dispositivo? ¿Memoria? -repite sin entender.

-No me pidas que te lo explique más, A-san. Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien... -digo mientras recojo el resto de las hojas. Las guardo en mi mochila, junto a la portada.

Entonces, me quedo mirando la estantería. A la altura de mis ojos hay una colección de libros blancos. En el lomo hay un signo del zodiaco y una letra. Pero faltan algunos para completar la estantería; tres, para ser exactos. Las letras que habían eran dos "R", una "V", una "A", una "O", una "D", una "I", una "C" y una "H".

Pero, aparte de eso, es ese mismo estante, hay una tarjeta de memoria. De color azul, para ser exactos, con una etiqueta que pone "DAS 902". Sin decir nada, la cojo y la meto en el DAS.

Un mensaje aparece:

_"Tarjeta número 902. Apuntes de Yao._

_Al pasar tanto tiempo en solitario, empiezan a producirse algunos cambios en inesperados. No recuerdo desde cuándo lo hago, pero al caminar dentro de la mansión, tengo la manía de tararear una canción._

_¿Quién lo diría? Pero es cierto. Y no sólo eso. Siempre en la misma canción; una canción que escuché en la radio de una cafetería cuando conocí a Chi. Cada vez que la tarareo, recuerdo cómo sentí que el mundo se detenía cuando Chi me miró y cómo de aquel encuentro surgió mi amor por ella._

_Y solo cuando esos recuerdos afloran, consigo liberarme de esta sensación de soledad"_

-¿Qué dice? -pregunta A-san.

-Son unos apuntes de mi padre -contesto. Miro la estantería- Pero si las ha dejado aquí, ha sido por algo. Mi padre quería que me fijara en estos libros. Algo tiene que haber aquí... aunque sea en esta habitación.

-Puede que tengas razón -dice A-san. Entonces se da la vuelta y va volando hacia el piano. Le sigo.

Subo al pequeño escenario y me pongo frente al piano. Está cubierto de polvo. Toco una tecla y suena un la agudo. Sorprendentemente está afinado, o eso me parece, no soy pianista...

-¿Quién lo estaría tocando? -me pregunto- ¿Adónde habrá ido después de hacerlo sonar?

-¿Hacer sonar el piano...? -repite A-san. De nuevo, empieza a recordar algo. Me giro hacia él justo para ver la escena que aparece en su pecho.

En un hombre de pie frente al piano, tocando unas teclas, pero no se distingue quien es. Simplemente, aparte de la música se escucha que dice:

-"La puerta se abre con el piano..." -y A-san vuelve a la normalidad. Sonríe ampliamente.

-Mi padre, que sabía tocar el piano, me lo enseñó -dice-. Si se toca una melodía secreta con el piano... ¡Se abrirá una puerta escondida!

-Eso suena muy a película... -digo yo.

-¡Pero es verdad! -afirma A-san- Hay una forma de saber la melodía... -abre mucho los ojos- Kiku, quita el polvo de las teclas -me pide. Le hago caso y descubro que hay doce teclas que están marcadas con un signo del zodiaco.

-Será posible que... -digo mirando la estantería de los libros blancos- Seguro que es eso. Pero hará falta tenerlos todos para ordenarlo... -deduzco.

-¿Y este cuadro? -pregunta A-san sin prestar atención de lo que digo.

-¿Cuál? -pregunto. Señala uno que hay en la pared del escenario. Me acerco y lo observo.

En el se ve un hombre que no pasaría de los treinta años. Tiene el pelo castaño y bien peinado, pero un mechón rebelde sale de la parte delantera de su peinado, parecido al de A-san, pero justo al contrario. Tiene los ojos violetas y lleva unas gafas rectangulares sin montura. Viste elegantemente.

-¿Te suena de algo? -pregunto. A-san entrecierra los ojos un momento y dice:

-Me suena... pero no sé quién es -responde. Suspiro.

-Será mejor que busquemos el resto de libros blancos -sugiero. A-san asiente, aún sin apartar la mirada del cuadro.

Pasamos cerca de un cuarto de hora revisando la habitación, pero no encontramos ningún libro blanco más, por lo que decidimos volver al pasillo.

Sin embargo, nos damos cuenta de que las dos puertas más pegadas al recibidor están cerradas con llave, por lo que nos dirigimos a la última puerta, la que está enfrente de la sala de música.

-Esta es la habitación del mayordomo -anuncia A-san nada más entrar.

Es una habitación bastante sencilla comparada con la sala de música. Se divide en dos alturas. En la primera altura, donde estamos, hay dos sillones, una chimenea, una mesa, una cama, un escritorio son su silla y una pequeña estantería. En la altura de arriba, a la que se accede por una pequeña escalera, hay tres enormes armarios.

Nos acercamos al escritorio y lo vemos bastante desordenado, con libros por toda la mesa, pero hay algo que nos llama la atención: un cuaderno de notas que no está cubierto por el polvo, abierto, con una página arrancada, junto a un lápiz que parece nuevo y una tarjeta de DAS blanca. Pero primero me centro en el cuaderno, ya habrá tiempo para la tarjeta después.

-Este cuaderno parece bastante nuevo... -digo cogiéndolo.

-A lo mejor es de tu padre -sugiere A-san.

-Puede ser... -digo- El cuaderno está en blanco, pero se nota que han arrancado la primera hoja... -y entonces caigo en una cosa- Han arrancado la hoja... pero queda la marca de la escritura -lo devuelvo a la mesa, cojo el lápiz e intento revelar que había escrito, pero la mina se rompe a la primera.

-¿Por qué no intentas usar otra cosa en lugar de un lápiz? -dice entonces A-san. Me quedo unos segundos pensando en que puedo utilizar hasta que caigo.

-¡La chimenea! -me dirijo corriendo hacia allí y compruebo que quedan unos trozos de carbón vegetal. Cojo uno y me dirijo de nuevo al cuaderno.

Esta vez sí funciona y, cuando termino, y para mi sorpresa, se puede leer perfectamente:

-"Gilbert va a venir" -leo en voz alta-. ¿Quién es Gilbert?

-¡Aaah! -me giro inmediatamente hacia A-san, pero no parece haber recordado nada muy importante, ya que ni abre mucho los ojos ni la marca de su pecho cambia- ¡Gilbert era el nombre de mi abuelo!

-¿Ah, sí? -pregunto.

-Sí, pero murió antes de nacer yo -responde.

-Tal vez sea otro Gilbert -digo yo. A-san asiente. Entonces me centro en la tarjeta DAS de al lado. Pone "DAS 01". La inserto en la ranura del DAS y un mensaje aparece:

_"Kiku... Buscándome has llegado hasta esta habitación. Muy bien... Me alegro, Kiku. Estoy impaciente por verte. Deseo contártelo todo sobre tu madre y sobre Another. _

_Te espero en la habitación que hay en el fondo de la mansión."_

-¿La habitación... del fondo de la mansión? -repito yo sacando la tarjeta y metiéndomela en la mochila- ¿Tú sabes algo de eso, A-san?

-No recuerdo las habitaciones del fondo de la mansión, si te refieres a eso -responde.

-Vale... -entonces, me giro hacia la estantería y algo llama mi atención: un libro con el lomo blanco.

Me acerco rápidamente y lo cojo. En el lomo tiene escrito un signo del zodiaco (puede que sea Sagitario) y una letra: "H". Me fijo en la estantería, por si hay más, pero no veo ninguno. Reviso los cajones del escritorio, pero sólo encuentro (que no es poco) otra tarjeta DAS, de color azul, como la que encontré en la sala de música. Una vez más, saco el DAS y la inserto. Tiene el nombre de "DAS 901".

El mensaje aparece lentamente:

_"Tarjeta número 901. Apuntes de Yao"_

La ilusión desaparece. Son más apuntes. Aún así, decido leerlo:

_"Si me entran ganas de leer en medio de la investigación, eso es señal de que no consigo hacer ningún progreso._

_En esos momentos, elijo uno de los libros que me gustan de la vieja estantería y me dirijo a la caseta del guarda para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Me siento en la sobria silla de madera, pongo el retrato de Chi al lado de la ventana y me olvido por unos momentos de Another. _

_Mientras paso las páginas, me vienen a la memoria aquellos felices días junto a Chi en nuestra casa de Seattle. Es extraño, pero cuando hago esto, consigo encarrilar de nuevo la investigación._

_Definitivamente, no hay nada como el placer de la lectura en la caseta del guarda."_

Saco la tarjeta y la guardo. No me arrepiento de haberlo leído, así por lo menos sé que hacía la cartera con la portada de Another en la que debe ser la caseta del guarda. Puede que mi padre se la dejara allí sin querer.

Subo a la segunda altura y abro el primer armario, en busca de más libros, pero en su lugar encuentro únicamente un viejo sobre abierto.

-Ábrelo -me pide A-san entonces. Le hago caso y veo que dentro hay una carta. La leo en voz alta:

-_"Querido padre, a pesar de sus expectativas, le ruego que permita a ore-sama continuar el camino que ha elegido, la música. Aún no me creo que haya elegido eso, pero he descubierto que me gusta._

_Tras abandonar la mansión sin decir nada, he descubierto que la vida no es un camino de rosas. Sin embargo, estoy feliz. Desde entonces, me he casado y ya soy padre de dos increíbles hijos. Algún día quiero volver a la mansión para que puedas conocerles, y para hablar de nuevo contigo._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt"_

Termino de leer. Miro a A-san, esperando que diga algo. Y efectivamente, algo dice.

-Creo... que es mi abuelo... -responde- Mi padre me habló alguna vez de él...

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu padre es uno de sus hijos, sean quienes sean? -pregunto. Se encoge de hombros.

-No estoy seguro al cien por cien de que sea mi abuelo, pero hay alguna posibilidad.

-Bueno, no te fuerces demasiado, A-san -le digo yo-. Ya lo irás recordando, y entonces, estarás seguro.

-¡Seguro que sí! -afirma con una sonrisa. Así, dejo la carta en su sitio, cierro el armario y voy al segundo. Lo abro y encuentro un viejo álbum de fotos.

-Un álbum... Puede que en alguna salgas tú -le digo a A-san mientras lo abro.

-A ver... -dice asomándose. Abro por la primera página y sale una foto en blanco y negro de dos niños jugando en un jardín. No deben tener más de diez años, y desde luego no se parecen a A-san. Encima de la foto pone una fecha: _"Julio de 1924". _Bajo la foto hay un comentario:

_"Jugando en el jardín._

_Los señoritos Roderich y Vash están creciendo sanos y fuertes. Hagan lo que hagan, siempre se les ve tan cordiales y amistosos... El señorito Vash está de veras entusiasmado con su hermano menor"_

-¿Te suena algo? -le pregunto a A-san. Niega con la cabeza. Pasamos unas cuantas páginas más, llenas de fotos de esos niños, pero A-san no recuerda nada. Hasta que, de repente, saltamos de cuando tenían diez años a cuando ya eran adolescentes. Dice: _"Agosto de 1932"_. Se nota que son los mismos chicos porque, aunque lleven un uniforme de béisbol, tienen la misma cara.

_"En una competición deportiva._

_El señorito Vash, tan vigoroso. _

_El señorito Roderich, tan gentil. _

_Nunca faltan las risas y el gozo alrededor de estos muchachos. Sin duda quien más se alegra por ellos es el señor Ariovistus."_

-¿Algo? -le pregunto a A-san. Frunce el ceño.

-Sus caras... me resultan tremendamente familiares -dice simplemente. Paso la hoja y encuentro dos fotos de los dos mismos chicos, más crecidos, una de cada uno. Van trajeados y parecen estar posando, uno, el de gafas, que parece ser el mismo que el del cuadro de la sala de música, con los brazos cruzados. Al otro directamente no se le ven los brazos. Sólo la cara y parte del traje, pero no las manos. La fecha es _"Septiembre de 1934"_

_"Posando para un retrato._

_El señorito Vash ha decidido hacerse pintor, mientras que el señorito Roderich apunta maneras como escritor, aunque también podría dedicarse perfectamente a la música, ya que toca desde el piano hasta el violín. El señor de la casa alberga la esperanza sincera de ver a los dos hermanos destacar en sus artes."_

-Vash-san y Roderich-san... -murmuro yo mirando las fotos- Las tumbas del cementerio eran las suyas. Así que eran hermanos... -digo yo.

-¿Vash...? ¿Roderich...? -pregunta A-san. Parece confuso.

-A-san... ¿No sabrás por casualidad quiénes eran Vash-san y Roderich-san? -le pregunto.

-Hmmm -se pone a pensar-. Ya he dicho que me suenan las caras, pero... no tengo ni idea.

-¿Ni siquiera viendo las fotos de este álbum? -le pregunto. Niega con la cabeza. Entonces me doy cuenta de que esa era la última página, por lo que dejo el álbum donde estaba y cierro el armario.

* * *

**ALISA: Sí... y ahí lo dejo.**

_**(Aparece Corea del Sur por detrás. Le toca el hombro a la autora. Esta se gira y pega un bote)**_

**YONG: ¡Un pajarito originado en Corea me ha dicho que no salgo en ninguna de las dos partes de la historia! ¡Y eso no puede ser, da zee~! ¡Esta historia se originó en Corea!**

**ALISA: Mira, Yong... Gupta no sale y no se queja.**

**GUPTA: ...**

**YONG: ¡Pero Gupta no habla! ¡A veces parece una de esas momias suyas, da zee~! ¡Aunque esas momias se originaron en Corea!**

**ALISA: Ajá... Bueno, de todas formas no vas a salir. Lo siento, están todos los puestos ocupados. Si te consuela, Abel (Holanda) no sale tampoco.**

**ABEL: _(Se le escucha a lo lejos) _¡Y no me importa!**

**YONG: Perdona, pero yo con ese fumado no tengo nada que ver, da zee~**

**ALISA: Bueno, ambos sois países. Aunque si quieres, puedes despedir el capítulo y...**

**YONG: ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy originado en Corea, da zee~! ¡No olvidéis comprar un recuerdo al salir, TODO originado en Corea! ¡Bonito y barat-!**

**ALISA: _(Aparta a Yong de un empujón) _No os preocupéis, no tenéis comprar nada, más que nada porque no hay tienda de recuerdos. Y eso, hasta el viernes...**

**-Miss Desi & Miss Alisa-**


	4. Los dos pájaros

**Adoro los viernes...**

**Sí, aquí Miss Alisa, otra vez. Y mejor os dejo ya con el capítulo, que no tengo mucho más que decir...**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la segunda guerra mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

**********Another Code pertenece a Nintendo y Cing (creo), mientras que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. La idea de mezclarlo es mía. Y tú perteneces a la Madre Rusia, ¿da?**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Los dos pájaros.**

Abro el tercer armario. Las puertas de éste chirrían más que las de los otros dos armarios, pero no es algo que importe en este momento. Así, dentro del armario encuentro un papel enrollado, lo que parece un diario que en la portada lleva escrito _"Crónicas de los Beilschmidt"_ y una cajita.

Primero cojo el diario-crónicas y lo abro por una página cualquiera. Leo en voz alta:

_-"1916..._

_Hemos recibido la noticia del fallecimiento del señor Gilbert a causa de una enfermedad contagiosa, por lo que será el señor Ariovistus quien se hará cargo de sus dos hijos. Para ellos ha preparado ya dos nuevas habitaciones, llamadas "del pájaro de oro" y "del pájaro de plata"_

Las siguientes hojas hablan de cosas no muy interesantes, pero al llegar a la entrada de mil novecientos treinta, el diario vuelve a captar mi atención:

_-"1930..._

_Los señoritos Vash y Roderich se han convertido en dos muchachos fuertes y sanos. Los dos prosiguen sus estudios ahora en la misma universidad. _

_El señorito Vash, tan vigoroso._

_El señorito Roderich, tan gentil._

_Sin duda, quien más se alegra por ellos es el señor Ariovistus. Con los señoritos, el problema de sucesión está resuelto..."_

De nuevo, paso hojas, pero al llegar a la entrada de mil novecientos treinta y seis, me vuelvo a interesar:

-_"1936..._

_El señor Vash se ha casado" _-sólo hay eso. Sin embargo, la siguiente entrada salta directamente al mil novecientos treinta y ocho, y vuelvo a leer- _"1938..._

_El señor Roderich se ha casado._

Paso dos hojas más y encuentro, por fin, una fecha más concreta, en vez de sólo años:

-_"Diciembre de 1941..._

_Por fin llegó este día tan temido... _

_Los señores Vash y Roderich han sido llamados a filas. Al parecer, se dirigirán al primer frente de batalla, donde tienen lugar los combates más cruentos. El señor Ariovistus se halla tan desolado que solo cabe esperar que los señores vuelvan sanos y salvos."_

Y un poco más tarde, otra fecha concreta:

-_"Septiembre de 1945..._

_Ha llegado el día tan largamente esperado del regreso de los señores Vash y Roderich. _

_El hecho de volver a tenerlos juntos bajo este techo ha supuesto una enorme alegría. Sin embargo, los daños, físicos y espirituales, que han recibido en el combate son considerables. Deseo que se recuperen pronto..."_

Paso al año siguiente:

-_"1946..._

_El señor Ariovistus hace testamento"_

Y no hay nada más hasta dos años después:

-_"1948..._

_El señor Ariovistus ha sucumbido a la enfermedad. _

_Bajo indicación del señor Vash, las habitaciones del pájaro de oro y del pájaro de plata han sido clausuradas, y su llave confiada a los 2 pájaros._

_Me da pena decirlo, pero el señor Vash sigue sin estar bien. Su hija y su mujer lo notan, y creo que tienen la intención de dejarle solo. Y en el caso de que yo resulte despedido, tendré que dejar al señor Vash solo también..."_

Esa es la última entrada.

-Has dicho... ¿confiada a los dos pájaros? -pregunta A-san.

-Sí -respondo yo-. ¿Qué querrá decir eso?

-El _hero _no tiene ni idea -responde A-san. Así, dejo el diario donde estaba y cojo el rollo de papel. Lo despliego y puedo observar que es un pequeño árbol familiar. Arriba del todo pone: _"LA FAMILIA BEILSCHMIDT"._

-Es el árbol de los Beilschmidt... -murmuro yo observándolo. Lo primero que sale arriba es el nombre de Ariovistus, que está unido con una línea con una mujer llamada Pompeya. Del centro de esa línea, sale otra hacia abajo, hasta llegar hasta el siguiente nombre, _"Gilbert"_. Otra línea lo une a él con unos interrogantes, lo que quiere decir que quien hizo aquello desconoce quién fue su mujer. De esa línea, como de Ariovistus y Pompeya, sale otra línea que se divide en dos.

Una de las líneas lleva al nombre de Vash, que parece estar casado con una tal Lilly. De la línea que les une sale otra que acaba en una simple palabra: "_Bebé"_.

La segunda línea lleva al nombre de Roderich, que está unido por una linea al nombre de Allison. Pero esta línea está tachada. "Eso puede indicar que se separaron"pienso. Aún así, de esa línea tachada aparece otra línea que acaba en la palabra _"Bebé"_.

-¿Te suena algo? -le pregunto a A-san.

-Ya te dije que había nombres que me sonaban, pero no les recuerdo -responde. Así, dejo el papel como estaba y cojo la cajita.

Es de madera, pequeña y cuadrada. La abro y cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme uno de estos puzles de mover piezas, que tienes que encontrar una forma de llevar cada pieza a su sitio. Sin embargo, en la tapa de la caja, hay un medallón de plata sujeto, con dos colibríes grabados (en una posición parecida a los de la estatua del recibidor), no muy grande. Pero no se puede sacar.

-Tal vez... para sacarlo... -deduzco yo. Viendo la cantidad de cosas de ese tipo que hay en esa mansión, no me extrañaría que ese medallón fuera importante o sirviera para algo. Y aún más, que se sacara haciendo bien el puzle.

Así, empiezo a mover las fichas, de tal forma que a los cinco minutos lo tengo resuelto. Y el medallón se suelta. Lo cojo en la mano derecha mientras dejo la cajita en el armario con la mano izquierda. Lo observo por las dos caras. Tiene el mismo grabado en las dos: los dos colibríes que están en el recibidor. Entonces, una idea cruza mi mente.

Salgo de la habitación, siempre seguido por A-san, cruzo el pasillo y llego al recibidor. Me acerco a la estatua y examino la base. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el círculo que me había parecido anteriormente un adorno es una pequeña cavidad redonda, donde el medallón cabe perfectamente. Así, lo coloco.

Una llave dorada con ligeros adornos cae frente a mis ojos. La recojo.

-¿Esto de dónde sale? -pregunto.

-Creo que los dos pájaros la estaban sujetando con el pico -explica A-san.

-En cualquier caso, esta llave tendrá que abrir algo -digo volviendo al pasillo. Me dirijo primero a la puerta de la izquierda, pero no hay suerte. Pruebo entonces con la puerta de la derecha y se abre. Los dos entramos.

-Huele a... -empieza A-san.

-...humedad -completo yo. Estamos en una habitación cinco veces más grande que la del mayordomo. Tiene amplios ventanales y hay muebles más caros que el piso donde vivo. Hay alfombras persas en el suelo, además de varias estanterías, un tocador, una cómoda, varios sofás, mesas, un escritorio apartado y una cama. Hay una segunda altura, con otros sofás y una mesa, además de un aparador con puertas de cristal.

Lo primero que hacemos es mirar por las estanterías y no tardamos en encontrar un libro de lomo blanco. Tiene el signo de Géminis (creo) y una "S". Lo cojo sin decir nada y lo guardo en la mochila. Miramos el resto de estanterías, pero no vemos ninguno más, por lo que decidimos acercarnos al escritorio.

Allí hay diversos objetos: varios libros, unos muñecos y una caja. Los libros no me interesan, pero me fijo en los muñecos. Parecen una especie de ángeles, pero te miran diabólicamente, como esas muñecas antiguas que colecciona Lin-san...

-Tal vez, si la encuentro, le gusten... -digo cogiendo uno, el que me parece más bonito, pues lleva un tambor. El resto no llevaban nada en las manos, por eso me parece el mejor. Lo guardo en la mochila, aunque no me hace falta cuidado, ya que no parece de un material que se rompa fácilmente. ¿Qué? Aparte de todo este lío, también tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

Entonces, me fijo en la caja. La abro. Es la funda de una pistola... sin la pistola. Ni las balas.

-¿Eh? -A-san se acerca.

-¿Qué pasa, A-san...? -le pregunto. Abre los ojos para después fruncir el ceño y decir:

-Dentro de esa caja había una pistola... Cuando yo la vi, dentro había una pistola -se corrige.

-Pero ahora ya no está -digo yo. La vuelvo a cerrar y me doy la vuelta. Los dos subimos a la segunda altura, en busca de algo. No se nos puede pasar nada, desde luego.

Pero nada más llegar allí, A-san sale volando (literalmente) hacia el aparador y mira a través del cristal.

-¡Kiku, mira esto! -dice señalando algo. Me acerco y veo que lo que señala es una copa de cristal... Una copa de cristal con una llave dorada dentro, algo que, si no te fijas, no se ve- ¡Es la copa del pájaro de oro! -dice con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Del pájaro de oro? -repito yo- ¿Eso quiere decir que esta es esa habitación que mencionaba el diario, la del pájaro de oro?

-Sí, y la del frente es la del pájaro de plata. ¿No te lo he dicho? -pregunta. Niego con la cabeza- Entonces es que puede que lo acabe de recordar... El caso es que la copa era muy importante para el padre de Erika -dice.

-¿Para el padre de Erika-san? -pregunto. Asiente. Entonces abro el aparador y saco la llave de la copa. Efectivamente, es una llave, parecida a la que conseguí en el recibidor.

Salimos de la habitación y pruebo la nueva llave en la puerta de enfrente, la que debe ser la del pájaro de plata. Pero la llave es demasiado pequeña y no gira. No sirve.

-¿¡Es que no es esta llave!? -pregunta A-san un tanto desesperado. Y de nuevo, una idea loca cruza mi mente.

-Dos pájaros que se hacen uno... -digo sacando la otra llave. Las junto y las meto en la cerradura. Las giro y escucho el "¡clac!" de la puerta al abrirse. A-san me mira sorprendido, pero yo no le miro. Me guardo las llaves y abro lentamente la puerta.

La puerta de la habitación del pájaro de plata.

Es una habitación decorada con tonos azules y plateados. La luz entra a través de los grandes ventanales que hay en la pared que queda a mi izquierda. También está dividida en dos alturas. La primera altura, donde estamos, esta llena de sillas y mesas, además de una chimenea y una estantería. Hay una parte que cubren unas cortinas, probablemente porque sea la cama. La segunda altura no se puede ver bien desde donde estamos, así que subimos.

Realmente nos sorprende que es ahí donde está la cama, con su estantería al lado, su mesita de noche y su escritorio.

Pero lo que verdaderamente llama mi atención es lo que hay encima de este escritorio. Me acerco y veo algunos libros apilados, entre los que veo un libro con el lomo blanco, un signo del zodiaco que no conozco y una letra, una "E".

Aparte de eso, encima del escritorio hay un libro abierto. Un diario. Y una nota rota en pedazos. Me acerco al diario y empiezo a leer para los dos, para A-san y para mí.

-"_Cuando mi hermano dijo que se quería dedicar a la pintura, el abuelo le recordó con una sonrisa en los labios que sólo se vive una vez, y por eso le daba toda la libertad para cumplir su sueño, siempre que mantuviera esa voluntad inquebrantable. Tai, el mayordomo, le sugirió al abuelo que me declarase su heredero en la Compañía Beilschmidt, pero yo no suscribo esa opinión. El único que puede sucederle en condiciones es mi hermano."_

-Esto parece el diario de alguien -dice A-san.

-Y seguramente lo sea... -digo yo dejándolo en su sitio. Me centro ahora en la página rota. Tengo curiosidad por saber que había allí escrito, así que la intento recomponer. A los cinco minutos lo he conseguido, y me doy cuenta de que es el pedazo de un diario, pero no de el diario que acabo de leer, aunque puede que sí que esté escrito por la misma persona. No sé si la caligrafía es exactamente la misma, pero se parece. Leo en voz alta- _"1946..._

_Mi hermano está muy extraño. Últimamente no me habla; ni tan siquiera me mira a la cara. Podrá recuperarse de las heridas sufridas en el campo de batalla, pero sus heridas psicológicas son incurables, y eso me preocupa..."_

Cuando termino de leer, dejo la página rota en su sitio y vuelvo a la primera altura.

-Kiku -me llama A-san. Yo ya estaba a punto de irme de allí, pero él me señala las cortinas que tapan una parte de la habitación-, ¿puedes mirar lo que hay ahí?

-¿Detrás de las cortinas? -pregunto. A-san asiente. Por ello, me dirijo despacio hacia allí. Busco la parte donde las cortinas se juntan y las descorro poco a poco.

Lo primero que me llega es el grito de A-san. Miro a donde él está mirando. Y entiendo porque grita.

-Vale. Puede que esta familia no muriera de una enfermedad genética -acierto a decir yo. Porque sobre la alfombra hay una gran mancha de sangre. También el sofá y la mesa que hay allí están salpicados.

A-san lo mira todo con los ojos desorbitados. Está temblando completamente, y lo hace más aún mientras grita:

-¡Es mi padre! -y la marca de la mano desaparece, para dejar ver la imagen de una mano sujetando una pistola.

-"¡No lo hagas!" -grita alguien. A-san vuelve a la normalidad. No creía que los fantasmas pudieran llorar, pero A-san lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

-A-san... ¿Qué quieres decir con que es tu padre? -pregunto.

-Esa... esa mancha sobre la alfombra... -empieza- Es la sangre... la sangre de mi padre...

-¿Qué...?

-Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos... -recuerda sin parar de llorar- Mi padre... cayó muerto sobre esta alfombra...

-A-san... no llores.

-¡No estoy llorando! ¡Los héroes no lloran! -grita él secándose las lágrimas.

-A-san... -empiezo, pero me doy cuenta de una cosa. En aquel lugar, aparte de una mesa y un sofá, hay una jaula de plata tirada en el suelo. Me acerco a ella y la pongo en pie, llamando la atención de A-san.

-Kiku... esta jaula... -ya ha parado de llorar.

-¿Qué? -pregunto yo.

-El que tiró esa jaula al suelo... -empieza. Frunce el ceño, como si quisiera acordarse.

-¿Qué pasó con esta jaula, A-san? -le pregunto.

-¡Recuerdo haberlo visto! -afirma- Recuerdo ver cómo mi padre cayó... -está a punto de volver a llorar, pero se contiene- cayó sobre la alfombra envuelto en sangre... Y entonces... alguien... alguien se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, detrás de las cortinas, viéndolo todo -explica-. Salí corriendo de la habitación... pero el salió corriendo detrás de mí, y al hacerlo, golpeó la jaula y la tiró al suelo...

-¿Quién era esa persona? -pregunto yo tragando saliva.

-Era... -vuelve a recordar. Donde debería estar la marca de la mano aparece la mitad de la cara de un hombre, lo que es la nariz, la boca y la barbilla. También se puede ver que lleva ropa negra, pero no mucho más. El hombre grita:

-"¡Espera...!" -A-san gruñe y vuelve a la normalidad.

-Era... un hombre con un jersey negro -dice simplemente.

-¿Pero no recuerdas quién era? -le pregunto.

-Ahora mismo no caigo -contesta-. Pero seguro que terminaré recordándolo -asegura-. Porque es el hombre que disparó a mi padre.

-A-san...

-Volvamos a la sala de música -dice él-. Tenemos que continuar por allí.

_-(...)-_

Tengo los tres libros que acabo de conseguir en las manos, y miro los que hay en la estantería, preguntándome cuál será el orden.

He pensado que puede ser alfabéticamente, o con algo que tenga que ver con los signos, pero después de tocar las melodías en el piano nada ocurrido.

Así, tranquilamente, llevo media hora.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer con esto...? -me pregunto- ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada más, A-san?

-No, sólo que mi padre tocaba la melodía correcta y una puerta se abría, o algo así -contesta. Miro de nuevo los libros.

"Su padre..." pienso. "Vamos a ver, su padre era un Beilschmidt..." vale, buen... ¿décimo intento? Pero con aquellas letras no se podía formar el apellido Beilschmidt...

-Espera un segundo... -digo yo. Empiezo a colocar los libros de una manera diferente. No sé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes. Así, a los treinta segundos, tengo una fila de libros en los que pone "VASHRODERICH".

Le hago una foto a los libros con el DAS y voy corriendo al piano.

-Veamos... -murmuro. Voy tocando los símbolos conforme los signos del zodiaco.

-¿Qué has descubierto? -me pregunta A-san.

-Vash-san y Roderich-san... -murmuro yo terminando de tocar. La última nota suena por toda la habitación y, para mi sorpresa, la estantería donde están los libros blancos se mueve a un lado, dejando un nuevo pasillo a la vista- Sigo sin saber cómo hacían estas cosas hace casi sesenta años -le digo a A-san acercándome a la estantería.

-A mí no me preguntes, yo no las hacía -responde.

Bajamos del escenario y entramos en el pasillo. Es parecido al anterior, solo que este está un poco más desastrado y no hay un retrato de un hombre al final. Sólo dos candelabros de cuatro velas apagados.

-¡Aquí es donde vi por primera vez a Erika! -dice de repente A-san.

-¿Eh...? -pregunto yo, pero A-san está recordando otra vez.

La misma niña que salió cuando miramos los retratos de los pájaros, vuelve a aparecer en el lugar de la mano y dice:

-"Deja que te enseñe el retrato que me hizo mi padre, A..." -y A-san vuelve a la normalidad con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro, aquí está el estudio de pintura! ¡Si vamos allí, encontraremos a Erika! -y sale volando hacia la primera puerta a la derecha. La atraviesa y desaparece.

Suspiro y le sigo. No tengo problemas, ya que la puerta está abierta.

Estoy en una sala amplia y muy iluminada. Está prácticamente vacía, salvo por un caballete con una silla en el centro, una cómoda al fondo, un baúl y un montón de lienzos apoyados en la pared. También hay algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes. A-san está frente al caballete, parece metido en sus pensamientos.

Me acerco a él y miro lo que él mira. Es el dibujo de una niña, un boceto, apoyado en el caballete. La reconozco enseguida, ya que es la niña que acabo de ver en el pasillo gracias a A-san: es Erika-san.

En el boceto está sonriendo y está bastante arreglada. Pero al estar en blanco y negro, sigo sin saber cómo era ella exactamente.

-Es Erika -dice A-san con una sonrisa- Es el retrato que le hizo su padre.

-Vaya... -digo admirándolo. Me doy cuenta de que está hecho con carboncillo.

-En el pasillo en el que hemos entrado antes fue donde la vi por primera vez. Erika me saludó con una sonrisa en los labios -cuenta. Sus mejillas se vuelven de color blanco brillante, por lo que supongo que está sonrojando-. Me daba tanta vergüenza hablar con una chica tan guapa que me quedé mirando al suelo... Y de repente, Erika me cogió de la mano y me trajo a este cuarto. Me enseñó estos cuadros y me dijo que los había pintado su padre. Me prometió que le pediría a su padre que me pintara un retrato -recuerda con una sonrisa-. Luego salimos al jardín y nos pusimos a jugar con su perrito... Era tímida y callada, pero en cuanto te conocía, ya no era así... Se volvía tan... tan alegre... tan feliz...

"Ahora que oigo a A-san contando tantos y tantos recuerdos de Erika-san con esa alegría..." empiezo a pensar. "No sé, tengo una sensación extraña... Al parecer, Erika-san y A-san estuvieron juntos en la misma época, hace muchos años... Y A-san murió hace cincuenta y siete años... Ya no está vivo. Pero en cambio, cuando estoy con él, me parece un chico real, de lo más normal, de carne y hueso..."

-¡Kiku! -me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué...? -por un momento pienso que ha visto mis pensamientos, pero para mi sorpresa, me equivoco.

-¡Ya me he acordado! -dice feliz.

-¿De qué? -pregunto interesado.

-¡De quién hizo este dibujo!

-Fue el padre de Erika-san, ¿no? -pregunto.

-¡Exacto! ¡Por eso me he acordado de que el padre de Erika era el tío Vash!

* * *

**ALISA: ¡Chan-chan!**

**VASH: ...**

**RODERICH: ...**

**A-SAN: ...**

**ERIKA: ¿Una m-mancha de sa-sa-saaaangre? **

**ALISA: Síp. Está intrigante, ¿eh? Ya descubriremos más...**

**ERIKA: ¿Y desde cuando Vash es mi papá? Yo pensaba que era mi hermano o algo...**

**RODERICH: Mejor dicho, ¿como está relacionado _este (señala a A-san) _con nosotros?**

**A-SAN: ¡Eh!**

**ALISA: Pues la verdad, fue primero él y después vosotros. Tenía claro que él iba a ser el fantasma, y como no sabía donde meteros a vosotros... ¡Hala, la familia Beilschmidt!**

**RODERICH: ¿Y no podíamos haber sido los Edelstein? Queda más refinado.**

**VASH: O los Zwingli, ya puestos.**

**ERIKA: ¿Y por qué no Vogel...?**

**ALISA: Tal vez porque vosotros no sois los personajes principales de esa familia.**

**A-SAN: ¿Y el Hero qué?**

**ALISA: Tú a callar.**

**RODERICH: Bueno, la autora, la editora, y los personajes, deseamos que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**ALISA: Exacto.**

**VASH: Y una pregunta que no pude hacer en el anterior capítulo... _(Apunta con una pistola a la autora) _¿Desde cuando soy pintor?**

**RODERICH: ¿Y yo escritor?**

**ALISA: Desde que el juego lo dice así. Hubiera sido muy complicado cambiar los trabajos originales...**

**ERIKA: Además, tú dibujas muy bien _(le pone ojitos brillantes a Vash)_.**

**VASH: Eeeh...**

**ALISA: Y Roderich, no me digas que tú no das el pego como escritor.**

**RODERICH: Ciertamente, lo doy.**

**ALISA: ¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Nos vemos el martes!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	5. La presencia de Erika

**Hola a todos nuestros lectores, aquí Miss Desi. Sí, aunque parezca que sólo existe Miss Alisa a estas alturas, yo sigo aquí, leyendo capítulos y corrigiendo tildes... Aunque la verdad es que hoy estoy vaga y no tenía ganas. Pero como por alguna razón le prometí a Miss Alisa que hoy me ocuparía yo del capítulo, pues aquí estoy. Creo que quería decir algo, por eso lo prometí, pero ya no me acuerdo de qué era .**

**Por cierto, Lilly es Liechtenstein de mayor, y Allison, la esposa de Roderich, es NyoAmérica. No le pega ni con cola, lo sabemos, pero es lo que hay.**

**Así que os dejo con el capítulo y luego hablamos.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la II Guerra Mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

_**Inserte disclaimer aquí...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La presencia de Erika.**

-El padre de Erika-san era... ¿Vash? -pregunto repitiendo sus palabras- ¿De verdad?

-Sí -responde A-san con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Roderich-san era tu padre? -pregunto incrédulo. Se muerde el labio.

-Eso creo -no parece que quiera hablar más del tema, por lo que decido que lo dejemos. Voy entonces a la cómoda del fondo, ya que me ha parecido ver algo encima.

Y no me equivoco.

Hay una tarjeta DAS blanca y un dibujo. El papel en el que está hecho el dibujo es nuevo, pero no es lo que más me llama la atención. Me llama la atención el propio dibujo.

Lo cojo tembloroso y lo observo bien. Hay dos dibujos. El primero es el de la cara de un bebé de pelo corto y negro. Tiene los ojos oscuros y está serio. Junto a este, hay una flechita que señala al dibujo de al lado. Es un chico joven, de pelo negro muy corto, que sonríe. Sus ojos también son oscuros y, en definitiva, se parece de cierto modo al bebé.

Bajo estos dibujos, firma el artista: _Yao_.

-¿Quién será? -pregunta A-san.

-Firma mi padre... -digo yo.

-¿Tu padre es Yao? -pregunta. Yo asiento- ¿Me estás diciendo que este dibujo lo ha hecho él?

-Puede ser... -digo.

-Entonces, el chico del dibujo... -empieza, pero yo le interrumpo.

-Sí... Quizás... Así es como mi padre me imagina -digo.

-¡Claro! ¡Este eres tú, Kiku! -dice A-san.

-Sí, pero... -no puedo dejar de mirar en la sonrisa del chico del dibujo.

-¿Pero qué...? -pregunta.

-No me parezco en nada... -respondo- No tengo el pelo así, y mucho menos tengo esa sonrisa... de hecho, no sé sonreír... ¿Qué voy a hacer? -me pregunto- Cuando mi padre me vea, casi no me va a reconocer...

-Bueno, yo no puedo cortarte el pelo -me dice A-san con una sonrisa-, pero puedo enseñarte a sonreír, ya te lo dije.

-A-san, en serio, no pasa...

-¡Sí que pasa! -me interrumpe él- ¡Una persona que no sabe sonreír no es persona de pleno derecho!

-A-san...

-Venga, vamos a intentarlo -dice él-. Fíjate en mí -sonríe ampliamente-. Intenta imitarlo.

Lo intento, pero sólo me sale una mueca extraña. A-san se ríe.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

-¡Vas bien, no te preocupes! -asegura- ¡Antes de mañana sabrás sonreír, el _hero_ se encargará de que así sea! ¡Tú sigue practicando de vez en cuando!

-Está bien... -acepto. Puede que lo haga, aunque tengo otras cosas en las que pensar. Entonces cojo la tarjeta DAS y la observo. Pone "DAS 02". La meto en el DAS y un mensaje aparece:

_"Kiku... buscándome has llegado hasta esta habitación. Muy bien... Me alegra que sigas perseverando en mi búsqueda._

_Te espero en el laboratorio que hay al fondo de la mansión. Estoy impaciente por verte"_

-En laboratorio que hay al fondo de la mansión... -repito guardando el aparato.

-¿Un laboratorio? ¿En esta mansión? -repite A-san extrañado.

-¿Es que no lo hay? -pregunto.

-No lo sé... -responde.

-Entonces, seguro que hay uno -digo yo.

-Kiku, ¿qué está haciendo tu padre en esta mansión? -pregunta entonces- ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarte? Me parece un poco extraño...

-¡Claro que es extraño! -digo yo. Me lo ha recordado, lo que hace que me vuelva a enfadar- ¡Ni yo mismo tengo la menor idea! ¡Por eso lo estoy buscando!

-Tranquilízate, Kiku -me dice A-san-. Ya sé que estás enfadado con tu padre, pero ya le preguntarás lo que quieras cuando lo encuentres.

-Lo sé... -respondo yo, intentando calmarme. Me doy la vuelta, pero después cambio de opinión. Vuelvo a mirar hacia la cómoda, recojo el dibujo y lo guardo en mi mochila. Entonces sí, voy hacia el baúl.

No tiene ninguna especie de llave, así que lo puedo abrir sin esfuerzo. Dentro hay muchos más lienzos sin usar, y encima de estos, hay una paleta, óleos, un martillo, y lo que más me extraña: un rollo de papel con dibujos. Lo cojo y lo observo.

-Me pregunto para qué servirá esto... -digo.

-¡Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! -asegura A-san sobresaltándome- ¡No me sale! ¡Tú cógelo, que seguro que si lo miro después, ya se me ocurrirá!

-¿Pero es importante? -le pregunto.

-No tengo ni idea, pero quiero acordarme de para qué servía eso -responde. Por ello suspiro y lo meto en la mochila. No es muy grande, así que no molesta.

Cierro de nuevo el baúl y voy hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla de nuevo le digo.

-A-san...

-¿Sí?

-Debo admitir que tienes razón -digo.

-¿Eh? -no parece saber a qué me refiero.

-¿No resulta extraño que mi padre no venga a buscarme? -pregunto.

-Kiku...

-¿Por qué sigue encerrado dentro de la mansión? -aprieto los puños inconscientemente.

-Kiku... Sus razones tendrá -dice simplemente.

-Ya... -relajo las manos y abro la puerta. Salgo al pasillo y me meto a la habitación de enfrente.

Es una habitación un tanto más pequeña. A mi derecha hay una segunda altura donde veo una cama de matrimonio, una estantería y una mesita de noche, pero de momento no presto atención ahí. A mi izquierda, pegada a la pared, hay una chimenea, y varios armarios y cómodas. Y por último, frente a mí y delante de las ventanas, hay una mesa frente a un sofá, que por cierto, no parece muy confortable.

Encima de esta mesa hay dos cosas: una botella de vino y una tarjeta DAS de color azul, por lo que supongo que serán apuntes de mi padre. Aún así, me decido a insertarla en el DAS:

_"Tarjeta número 904. Apuntes de Yao._

_Chi nació en Japón, un hermoso país rodeado por el mar, aunque sus padres eran vietnamitas. Me gustaría ir algún día con Kiku y visitar el tranquilo pueblecito en las montañas en el que viven los padres de Chi. _

_Quiero que me cuenten cómo fue su niñez y pasear con Kiku bajo aquellos cerezos de los que tanto me habló."_

"Lin-san me había dicho que mi madre era japonesa, pero no me contó que mis abuelos eran de Vietnam" pienso. No me molesta no haberlo sabido antes, pero es algo interesante.

Entonces, me fijo en la botella de vino. No me he dado cuenta antes de que el tapón está sellado... y que, además, estaba vacía, salvo por un papel enrollado que está dentro además de otra cosa que no distingo. Intento quitar el tapón, pero me es imposible.

-No hay manera... -digo en voz baja.

-¡Rompe la botella! -salta A-san.

-¡Me puedo hacer daño, A-san! -le digo.

-No digo que la rompas estampándola contra algo, ¿sabes? -dice con su habitual sonrisa. Y entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Salgo de la habitación y vuelvo al estudio de pintura. Abro el baúl y cojo el martillo.

-Esto servirá... -y vuelvo corriendo a la habitación de matrimonio.

Coloco la botella en el suelo y le doy un golpe seco con el martillo. La botella se rompe en pedazos, dejando a la vista el papel enrollado y lo que antes no había logrado distinguir: una llave con el decorado de un pájaro.

-¡Buen golpe, Kiku! -me felicita A-san. Guardo la llave y saco el papel. Lo desenrollo y encuentro lo que parece una carta. Leo en voz alta:

-_"Querido Vash, te quiero, pero esta es una carta de despedida _-empiezo. Vash. Vash Beilschmidt, supongo-_. Comprendo el inmenso dolor que te ha causado la doble pérdida de tu preciado abuelo y de tu hermano Roderich, que por desgracia no supo sobreponerse a la tragedia y se suicidó _-¿Aquella había sido la versión oficial? ¿Que Roderich Beilschmidt se había suicidado? Porque la verdad es que alguien le había asesinado. ¿Habría muerto A-san ya, o aún estaría vivo? Parecía que seguía vivo, ya que la persona que escribía la carta no le había mencionado-_. Pero lo que no logro entender... es esa terrible transformación que has sufrido. Te pasas el día bebiendo... Pareces otra persona. ¡Incluso nos has amenazado con un cuchillo a Erika y a mí! Debes saber que, en previsión de males mayores, me he deshecho de todos los cuchillos de la mansión. Vash, sinceramente creo que has perdido el juicio. Por eso he decidido irme de esta isla llevándome a Erika. Jamás olvidaré lo mucho que te he amado _-Y firma-_. Lilly._

-¡Esa es la madre de Erika! -dice A-san.

-¿Sí? -pregunto, recordando el árbol genealógico que encontré en la habitación del mayordomo. A-san asiente.

-Eran como dos gotas de agua -asegura-. Esta era la habitación de los padres de Erika -recuerda.

-¿En serio? -digo mirando a mi alrededor. A-san asiente. Entonces, voy a la segunda altura y observo el sitio mejor.

Todo es como lo había visto, la cama de matrimonio, la estantería, la mesita de noche... Espera, encima de la mesita de noche hay unos extraños muñecos, colocados en una especie de mostrador con unos botones blancos, cinco en total, aunque hay cuatro muñecos, ya que parece faltar uno. Cada uno lleva un instrumento. Son esa clase de muñecos antiguos, de esos que te miran con los ojos diabólicos. Tenían alas a la espalda, a todo esto. Espera...

Saco el muñeco del tamborilero que cogí en la habitación del pájaro de oro y lo coloco en el hueco que sobra, entre el que toca la trompeta y el que toca la lira.

-¿Y ahora que? -pregunto. Miro los lados del pequeño mostrador y veo un agujero para una llave de cuerda.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que es una caja de música. Una caja de música que no podré hacer funcionar a menos que tenga la llave. Y probablemente haga falta una combinación de botones. Porque estoy seguro de que eso va a servir para alguna cosa. ¿Alguien se apuesta algo a lo contrario?

Salgo de la habitación y me meto por la otra puerta que está a la derecha del pasillo, la que está al lado del estudio de pintura. Es una habitación que en su día debió de ser rosa chicle, pero que ahora es de un rosa apagado gracias al polvo. Como todas las habitaciones de esta mansión, está dividida en dos alturas. La primera, que es donde estamos, tiene un armario, unos cajones y unas mesas con sillas. La segunda tiene la cama, un sofá, un escritorio y una pequeña estantería.

Nada más entrar, A-san vuela hasta quedar frente a la mesa de la primera altura. Hay un osito de peluche encima.

-Era el favorito de Erika... -dice.

"El favorito de Erika..." repito mentalmente. Miro el el oso de peluche y su imagen cambia, al menos a mis ojos. Ahora es un osito panda de peluche, encima de una mesa, junto a una tarta de cumpleaños con tres velas.

"Aquella noche, la de mi tercer cumpleaños..." empiezo a recordar. "Eso es. Sobre la mesa había un pastel con sus velas... y también un oso panda de peluche, con una cinta roja..."

Una voz de mujer resuena en mi cabeza.

-"¡Mira, Kiku! ¡Esto es un regalo de papá!"

"Ahora me doy cuenta de que es mi madre quien dice esas palabras. Y papá..." me quedo parado un momento. "¿Dónde estaba papá aquella noche?"

-¡Kiku! -A-san consigue sacarme de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te pasa algo? -me pregunta un poco preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada... -decido contarle la verdad- Sólo es que me he acordado de mi madre...

-¿Te gustaría verla? -me pregunta.

-Sí, claro... -era evidente- Pero Lin-san dijo... Que antes... debería encontrarme con mi padre. Dijo que cuando me encontrara con él, lo comprendería todo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más de ese tema, así que digo entonces:

-Así que este oso de peluche era de Erika-san...

-Sí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que esta es su habitación? -pregunto.

-¡Estoy casi seguro! -dice A-san con una sonrisa. Subimos a la segunda altura y algo llama mi atención encima de la cama. Me acerco.

Es un pequeño lazo violeta un tanto descolorido.

-¿Este lazo lo llevaba puesto Erika-san? -le pregunto a A-san.

-Sí... -dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo era Erika-san? -le pregunto entonces- Creo que ya me lo has dicho, pero...

-Era una niña muy tímida, a primera vista... -dice con una sonrisa, sin hacer caso a lo último que he dicho- Pero si la conocías te dabas cuenta de que era muy cariñosa... y puede que un poquito, pero que sólo muy poquito, creída. Normalmente estaba seria, aunque también reía de vez en cuando... y lloraba mucho -recuerda divertido-. Y hay algo en lo que os parecéis mucho...

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendido. A-san asiente.

-En que los dos tenéis el mismo aspecto triste...

-A-san... -no me había parado a pensar qué pensaba él de mí. Y bueno, no era el primero que me decía que parecía estar siempre triste, pero... en fin, mejor sigo buscando cosas.

Me acerco al escritorio y veo un cuaderno de dibujo cerrado junto a una tarjeta DAS azul, con el número "903". Más apuntes, seguro. Pero de momento no la meto en el DAS. Me centro en el cuaderno, ya que A-san acaba de decir:

-Ese cuaderno era de Erika.

-Me pregunto si hay algo dibujado... -digo abriéndolo. En la primera hoja se ve el grabado en negro de una niña y un niño jugando con un perro. Se les ve felices- Es un grabado muy bonito... ¿Erika-san utilizaba sellos? -pregunto. A-san asiente- A lo mejor... este niño eres tú, A-san.

-Es posible -responde. Paso la página, esperando ver algún otro dibujo alegre. Pero me equivoco.

Es el grabado de una niña sola. Parece estar llorando.

-Con ese espacio en blanco a la izquierda se la ve muy sola... -comento yo.

-¡Eso es porque no está acabado! -asegura A-san. Me giro hacia él.

-¿Dónde tenía Erika-san los sellos? -A-san me señala una cajita en la estantería de al lado. La abro y encuentro un montón de sellos usados... menos dos, que están sin usar. También hay una esponja con tinta- Espero que no esté seco... -digo cogiendo los dos sellos que están sin usar y poniéndolos en la esponja. Después, los estampo en el cuaderno- Pero esto es un poco... -digo observando lo que ha acabado grabado. Al final ha resultado ser el dibujo de una niña llorando al lado de un hombre de aspecto terrible al que le falta el brazo derecho- ¿Qué motivos tenía Erika-san para hacer este grabado? -pregunto.

-Kiku... -empieza A-san- Ese hombre... Sin duda es el padre de Erika.

-¿Cómo...? -tengo entendido que el padre de Erika-san es Vash. Parecía muy agradable en las fotos, aunque después de la carta de su mujer que he leído antes...

-Porque al padre de Erika... Le faltaba el brazo derecho...

-¿Sabes por qué? -le pregunto. Niega con la cabeza.

Así que, finalmente, saco el DAS y meto la tarjeta azul en él, sólo por curiosidad. El mensaje aparece:

_"Tarjeta número 903. Apuntes de Yao._

_Últimamente me ha dado por explorar el interior de la mansión para salirme un poco de la rutina. Al principio, lo hacía como diversión para comprobar qué sofá era el más cómodo, en qué cama se dormía mejor o qué habitación era la que tenía la decoración más interesante. _

_Pero a medida que conocía mejor la mansión, comencé a interesarme por las personas que habitaron este lugar. Entre ellas, cuando pienso en una niña llamada Erika, no puedo evitar recordar a Kiku y que me recuerda a él de cierta manera, por su mirada. Y ello me produce una amarga sensación._

_¿Se acordará Kiku de mí, aunque sea un vago recuerdo? _

_Kiku..._

_Por cierto, mucho cuidado con las ratas de la caseta del guarda."_

Guardo la tarjeta en la mochila junto a las demás y voy hacia la salida de la habitación, pero entonces A-san se detiene y se pone a recordar de nuevo.

-¡Aaah! -grita. La marca de la mano desaparece para que vuelva a aparecer Erika-san. Ella habla.

-"¡Escúchame, tío!" -dice- "¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho A.?"

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah...! -A-san grita cada vez más. Nunca antes se había puesto así.

-¡A-san! -intento ayudarle, pero no se como, ya que es un fantasma. Por suerte, a los pocos segundos para de gritar y vuelve la marca de la mano.

-Me... Me he acordado... -dice con una media sonrisa- Me he acordado de cómo llamaba Erika a mi padre.

-¿Cómo le llamaba? -pregunto. Hay posibilidades de que Roderich sea su padre, pero aún no estaba seguro.

-Le llamaba "tío Rod"... Rod... de Roderich.

-Así que al final tu padre era Roderich, ¿no? -asiente- ¿Quién lo hubiera...?

-Lo sé -dice él interrumpiéndome. Parece no tener ganas de hablar de eso, así que finalmente salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la última puerta, la que está más pegada al final del pasillo.

Pero cuando estoy a punto de entrar, A-san dice:

-Juraría que más adelante había más habitaciones...

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, A-san?

-A que el pasillo no acababa aquí... -dice- Es extraño... -se acerca a la pared del final del pasillo- Aquí hay una marca, como si una vez esto hubiera continuado.

-Veamos... -digo yo acercándome. Tiene razón, es como si alguien hubiera tapado un agujero, concretamente una puerta.

-Pero creo que sí había veces en que vi esto cerrado. Y otras, abierto -dice A-san.

-Pero si lo han tapado no puede estar abriéndose y cerrándose todo el tiempo, ¿no? -pregunto.

-O puede que sea otra puerta como la de la sala de música -sugiere.

-Es posible -digo yo dándome la vuelta. No sé cómo se abre esa puerta, así que poco puedo hacer de momento.

-Un momento -dice A-san. Pasa la cabeza a través de la pared. La vuelve a sacar-. Sí, al otro lado está el comedor. Pero no te pienso dejar sólo -añade.

-Te lo agradezco -le respondo yo. "Esta mansión da miedo, y no me gustaría quedarme solo..."

-¿Y eso? -pregunta A-san con una sonrisita. Ya me ha vuelto a leer la mente...

-Nada... -respondo yo. Él se ríe.

Entonces sí, me dirijo a la puerta y la abro lentamente. Me encuentro en una sala únicamente iluminada por la luz que entra por las ventanas. Es bastante amplia. En la pared de la derecha hay un montón de estanterías divididas en secciones (Sección A, sección B, C, D...). Al fondo de la sala veo una chimenea con un cuadro encima, y a mi derecha hay un antiguo equipo de música y un escritorio vacío. En el centro de la sala hay una alfombra que parece cara, dos sillones y una mesa redonda y pequeña. Me acerco a esta.

Lo único que hay encima es un portarretratos... sin fotos. No son fotos lo que hay, son una especie de dibujos.

-¿Qué será esto? -pregunto cogiéndolo.

-Kiku, refléjalo -me dice A-san.

-¿Cómo?

-Refleja un lado del portarretratos en el otro -dice-. No sé porque lo recuerdo, pero tú hazlo.

-Está bien... -digo intentándolo. En un lado del portarretratos hay unos palitos y lo que parece una lleve de cuerda, mientras que en el otro hay un pájaro, un libro y una manzana, además de más palitos. Pero entiendo las palabras de A-san en cuanto lo veo reflejado.

La llave se refleja justo en el lugar donde está el libro, en su interior, mientras que los palitos forman una "F" y un "3". Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

Me dirijo a la librería y encuentro la sección F. Tercer estante.

Abro todos los libros en busca de la llave, hasta que doy con ella en el más gordo de todos, uno verde que se titula "EL ORIGEN DE LA MÚSICA". El libro tiene un agujero en el interior y ahí está escondida la llave. La guardo en mi mochila, sabiendo que es para la cajita de música de la habitación de matrimonio. Aún así, me gustaría terminar de explorar esa habitación, que parece un despacho.

No veo nada más a la vista, aún así, le pregunto a A-san por el viejo equipo de música.

-Exactamente... ¿qué es esto? -digo señalando el aparato central, ya que los otros dos aparatos que forman el equipo son altavoces.

-¿No lo sabes? -pregunta sorprendido- Es un gramófono. Sirve para escuchar discos...

-¿Discos...? Algo he oído... -sí, alguna vez me habían mencionado los gramófonos, pero nunca había visto ninguno- Pero en casa no hay ninguno.

-¿Es que no te gusta la música? -pregunta A-san sorprendido.

-No es eso... -intento explicarme- Es que ahora se puede escuchar música aunque no tengas discos.

-¿Eeeeh? -pregunta ladeando la cabeza. Sigue sin entender.

-Tecnología -digo yo simplemente.

-Aaaah... -ha llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor no seguir preguntando- ¡Oye! ¿Y ese cuadro? -pregunta señalando el que hay encima de la chimenea. Ahora que lo pienso, no le he prestado atención. Me acerco y lo observo.

En el cuadro salen tres ángeles músicos que parece que te siguen con la mirada, como esos muñecos diabólicos antiguos que... Un momento...

Ángeles con mirada diabólica. Música. Instrumentos. Tambor, flauta y trompeta. Todo esto me suena demasiado.

-¿No será que...? -pero no acabo la frase. Viendo como es la mansión, estoy seguro de tener razón. Salgo corriendo del despacho mientras A-san me pregunta que qué hago. Me meto en la habitación de matrimonio e inserto la llave de cuerda en la caja de música. Le doy cuerda y cuando ya no puedo más, la suelto y toco los botones del ángel del tambor, el ángel de la trompeta y el ángel de la flauta.

Cuando la llave para de dar vueltas y los instrumentos de sonar, noto como el suelo tiembla y algo se arrastra.

-Creo que ha sido en el despacho -dice A-san, que también lo ha notado-. En serio, ¿cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?

-No preguntes, A-san -respondo yo saliendo de la habitación. Abro la puerta del despacho y para mi sorpresa puedo comprobar que la chimenea se ha movido, dejando un hueco del que sale algo de luz.

-¡Eres genial! -me dice A-san. Yo simplemente respiro hondo, voy hasta la chimenea y me meto por el hueco seguido del fantasma.

Ahora estoy en un pequeño cuarto. Hay varias cajas de madera contra la pared y un estante al que no llego. Una maleta sobresale de éste. Parece estar a punto de caer.

En lo primero que me fijo es que encima de una caja de madera hay algo: una caja de cerillas y dos fotografías.

-¡Eh, estas fotos están tomadas en el pasillo! -dice A-san. Cojo la primera. Tiene razón. Es Erika-san, está de pie, apoyada en la pared del final del pasillo. Los candelabros están encendidos en la segunda y la tercera vela, justo las del centro (sabiendo que tienen cuatro velas).

Pero en la otra foto no hay nadie apoyado en la pared, sencillamente porque ese trozo de pared no está. En su lugar hay un cuadro y al fondo se ve una mesa de comedor, además de un mayordomo de casi cincuenta años, asiático. Debe de ser Tai-san. Se ve al fondo que alguien está sentado en la mesa, pero no se distingue quién. Aún así, me vuelven a llamar la atención los candelabros. No están encendidas las mismas velas. En el candelabro de la izquierda están encendidas la primera y la tercera, empezando a contar por la derecha, y en el de la derecha están encendidas la primera y la cuarta.

-Me parece que... -empiezo.

-Si, yo también lo pienso -por lo visto, me ha leído la mente-. Si nos fijamos bien en estas dos fotos...

-Los candelabros -digo-. La forma de abrir el pasillo está en los candelabros.

-Exacto -dice A-san. Así, cojo las cerillas y la segunda fotografía, para tener la referencia. Espero que las cerillas aún sirvan, pese a la humedad.

Sin embargo, aún no salgo de esa sala. Mi atención se ha centrado entonces en una caja cubierta por un trapo.

-A ver si hay algo... -digo destapándola. Dentro de la caja solo hay una cosa: una pelota de béisbol.

-¡Una pelota de béisbol! -grita A-san sorprendido.

-¿Eh? -¿Por qué se pone así?

-Es que... ¡a mí me encanta el béisbol! -dice con los ojos brillantes- ¡Solía practicar con mi padre!

-Así que era eso... -digo yo cogiendo la pelota. Miro hacia arriba, hacia donde está la maleta- Esa maleta me tiene un tanto intrigado, A-san... -le digo- Pero no la puedo alcanzar...

-¿Qué se hace con las pelotas de béisbol? -pregunta él. ¿Más adivinanzas...?

-¿...Jugar al béisbol? -pregunto yo. A-san se lleva la mano a la cara.

-¡Lanzarlas, Kiku, lanzarlas! -dice con una sonrisa. Y yo lo comprendo. Así, lanzo la pelota de béisbol para golpear la maleta.

Me cuesta unos cuantos intentos, pero finalmente, la maleta cae al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

-Ay... -murmuro abriéndola. Dentro sólo hay una pequeña bota de niño.

-Ah... -A-san empieza a respirar rápidamente (si es que los fantasmas respiran) mientras la cojo- ¡Aaaahh...! -sin embargo, la marca de la mano no desaparece- Kiku... -empieza mientras se aleja de la bota lentamente- Esa bota... era mía...

-¿Era tuya...? -le pregunto sorprendido.

-Kiku... -me llama de nuevo. Parece que se está empezando a calmar.

-Dime -le digo lo más comprensivamente que puedo.

-Me he acordado de... una cosa...

-¿De qué? -pregunto.

-Esa bota me la compró mi padre -revela-. Antes de ir a ver a mi bisabuelo enfermo, mi padre me compró un par de botas nuevas. Yo me puse muy contento -recuerda-. Le dije que las trataría con mucho cuidado... Y entonces él me contestó que me compraría unas botas todavía mejores... que al cabo de poco tiempo sería capaz de comprarme todo lo que yo quisiera. Eso fue lo que me dijo -termina.

-A-san...

-Mejor que volvamos al pasillo -dice él.

-Está bien... -y salimos de el cuarto.

* * *

Con la referencia de la fotografía, enciendo las velas que tocan rápidamente (me cuesta varios intentos, porque algunas cerillas no prenden). Nada más hacerlo, la pared desciende, dejando a la vista al comedor.

Aún no sé cómo hacían eso en los años veinte o los años treinta.

-Vamos, A-san... -le digo pasando al comedor. Por primera vez en todo el día, me da por mirar el reloj que llevo en la muñeca izquierda. Marca las seis de la tarde.

Me fijo en el comedor. Todo está lleno de polvo. Y huele a...

-Huele a quemado -digo yo.

-Sí, es verdad -dice A-san.

El comedor es una estancia grande con una puerta al otro lado. En el centro hay una gran mesa para, por lo menos, veinte personas. Un gran mantel la cubre. Hay estanterías en las paredes, y una chimenea en la pared de la izquierda. Me dirijo hacia allí, pero a mitad de camino, algo que está encima del mantel llama mi atención.

Es un periódico. Y no parece muy antiguo.

Lo cojo, curioso, y conforme veo la foto de la portada, la fecha y el titular, noto que algo desaparece en mi interior.

La foto esta en blanco y negro. Es la cara de una mujer que intenta sonreír. Tiene el pelo negro recogido en una coleta. Su cara... ella...

La fecha es del día después de mi tercer cumpleaños, día doce de febrero de mil novecientos noventa y cuatro. Hace once años... once años...

Y el titular dice:

_"Famosa científica hallada muerta en extrañas circunstancias"_

"Mamá..."

* * *

**DESI: Así que sí... Finalmente, Chi está muerta.**

**VASH: (saca una escopeta de caza) No me habías dicho que me faltaba un brazo...**

**DESI: ¡Baja esa cosa! ¡No lo he decidido yo!**

**RODERICH: Menos mal que en realidad yo no tengo a ese crío como hijo... No creo que lo soportara más de dos horas...**

**A-SAN: ¡EH!**

**DESI: ¡Haya paz! ¡Sólo es un fanfiction!**

**YAO: ¿Y cuándo salgo yo?**

**DESI: Pronto, Yao, pronto...**

**YAO: ¡Es que me aburro, aru! ¡Ya llevo cinco capítulos esperando!**

**DESI: (le lanza un peluche de Shinatty-chan) ¡Cógelo!**

**YAO: ¡Aru! (corre tras el peluche y desaparece)**

**DESI: Eso, lo dicho... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**

**A-SAN: ...¿hay alguien ahí...?**

**DESI: HE-DICHO-MISS-DESI-Y-MISS-ALISA.**

**¡Apaaga!**


	6. Reencuentro

**Aquí estoy otra vez. Miss Alisa al teclado.**

**Bueno... la verdad, no tengo mucho que decir. Mejor pasamos ya al capítulo y después digo cosas...**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la segunda guerra mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentro.**

_"En la noche del día 11, la investigadora Chi Wang, de 25 años, fue asesinada en su domicilio de un tiro en el pecho. Su hijo de 3 años resultó ileso de la agresión al esconderse en el interior de un armario. _

_El hallazgo del cuerpo sin vida de Chi Wang fue comunicado a la policía por su marido, Y. W., sobre el que recaen en estos momentos las sospechas sobre la autoría del crimen a la espera de que prosigan las investigaciones..."_

No puedo seguir leyendo. Me quedo sin poder hablar, con las manos tensas agarrando el periódico, con tanta fuerza que puede que lo rompa. Noto cómo me empiezan a caer las lágrimas, lo que me devuelve a la realidad.

-Mamá... mamá fue... asesinada -digo en voz baja. Noto cómo me tiembla el labio.

De repente, siento que los recuerdos me golpean...

...y lo vuelvo a vivir.

_-Hace once años, en un apartamento de Seattle...-_

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kiku! -me dijo mi madre con esa extraña sonrisa que tanto me gustaba._

_-¿Dónde está papá? -pregunté, ignorando el pastel de cumpleaños y el osito panda de peluche con un lazo rojo que había encima de la mesa._

_-Ahora vendrá, no te preocupes -me tranquilizó mi madre-. Pero te ha mandado esto. ¡Mira, Kiku, esto es un regalo de papá! -y me intentó dar el osito panda. Pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Mi madre dejó de sonreír._

_Dejó el oso de nuevo sobre la mesa y se levantó. Parecía nerviosa._

_-Kiku, escóndete -me ordenó._

_-¿Qué pasa...? -pregunté yo, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, mi madre me metió en un armario y me puso algo al cuello, pero iba con tanta prisa que dejó la puerta entreabierta. Me asomé por la rendija._

_Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho._

_Alguien, un hombre al que no distinguí, entró por la fuerza en casa y le gritó algo a mi madre mientras le apuntaba con una pistola._

_-¡No te entregaré Another! -gritó ella alterada. El hombre apretó el gatillo y disparó. Mi madre cayó al suelo con un disparo en el pecho._

_Empecé a llorar, y no fui consciente de que aquel hombre se iba. Después, alguien abrió la puerta del armario, un hombre, y me cogió en brazos, me abrazó._

_-Kiku... -dijo mi nombre._

_-(...)-_

-¡Kiku! -me llama A-san. Vuelvo al presente. Noto las mejillas húmedas, y recuerdo que estoy llorando.

-No te preocupes... -digo secándome las lágrimas. Dejo el periódico donde estaba- No pasa nada... -aún así, saco el DAS y le hago una foto al periódico.

-No me mientas, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Tú no lloras, tu eres un_ hero_! -me dice A-san.

-Estoy bien -respondo, intentando ser cortante, pero me tiembla la voz. Mientras, guardo el DAS en la mochila. A-san me mira con una ceja arqueada.

-El_ hero_ podría ayudarte si se lo contaras -empieza-. Pero como no quieres... -hincha los mofletes. No, no puedo decirle que no, y menos en esta situación.

Me siento en una silla aún sabiendo que en cuanto la toque se puede caer a pedazos. Sin pensarlo, vuelvo a empezar a llorar.

-Es que ya no sé... Ya no sé ni siquiera qué pensar...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunta él.

-Me he acordado de... de que yo también vi en su día... -me cuesta horrores decirlo- la misma experiencia terrible que tú viviste, A-san... -me muerdo el labio. A-san me mira con preocupación- Yo también... Yo también vi a mi madre en el suelo... muerta sobre un charco de sangre...

-Kiku... -abre mucho los ojos.

-La portada de ese periódico tiene la noticia sobre su asesinato...

-Kiku...

-Por si fuera poco... la noticia añade que el asesino fue mi padre... -ya no puedo parar de llorar- ¿Y he tenido que venir hasta aquí...? ¿He tenido que venir... para descubrir esto? -sin darme cuenta, agarro el mantel con una mano, cierro el puño y lo arrugo.

-Tranquilízate... -dice A-san acercándose.

-Se acabó... -digo sin hacerle caso. "Lo he decidido... Me voy..."

-¿A dónde...? -pregunta A-san.

-¿Eh? -evidentemente, me ha vuelto a leer la mente. Paro de llorar por un momento.

-¿Adónde te vas? -no respondo- Dime, Kiku... ¿Por qué has venido a esta isla?

-Porque quería ver... a mi padre... -respondo.

-¿Porque querías ver a tu padre? -repite levantando una ceja.

-Porque quería saber la verdad... -me corrijo.

-¡Así me gusta! -si hubiera sido de carne y hueso, hubiera dado un golpe en la mesa- Kiku, ¡tu padre te está esperando! ¡Vamos!

-A-san...

-¡No olvides los motivos por los que estás aquí! ¡No olvides lo que nos ha costado llegar! Y sobre todo, ¡no olvides que me estás ayudando! -grita- ¡Me dijiste que me ayudarías a recuperar la memoria! ¡Y lo estoy consiguiendo! ¡Recuerdo que mi padre es Roderich, mi tío era Vash, mi prima era Erika, mi abuelo era Gilbert y mi bisabuelo Ariovistus! ¡Recuerdo al mayordomo Tai, y un poco a mi madre, de la que sólo sé su nombre por un árbol genealógico, y que estaba separada de mi padre, y a mi tía Lilly! ¡Recuerdo que vine aquí con mi padre porque mi bisabuelo se estaba muriendo! ¡Recuerdo jugar con Erika en el jardín! ¡Recuerdo que mi padre fue asesinado y que yo lo vi! ¡¿Y ahora me dices que no quieres seguir?!

-A-san...

-Y luego está el tema de tu padre -continúa-. ¡Tú mismo dijiste que lo sabrías todo si te encontrabas con él! ¡Llevas todo el día recordando pequeñas cosas mientras vas conmigo! ¡Tienes que encontrar a tu tía Lin! ¡Tienes que ver a tu padre!

-Pero...

-Kiku, entiendo que temas enfrentarte a la verdad -dice entonces, más calmadamente-. ¡Yo he pasado cincuenta y siete años sin saberla! Y, créeme, he sufrido mucho. ¡Y no vuelvas a decir que no quieres seguir con esto, porque te prometo que por muy fantasma que sea aún puedo hacerle cosas a los vivos!

-A-san... -sigo llorando, pero no puedo evitar intentar sonreír- ahora me doy cuenta de lo descarado que eres.

-¿Eh? -parece no entenderme.

-Por eso no te importa decirme todo esto... aún sabiendo que a mí me ha dolido -digo-. Te lo agradezco.

-Kiku... -dice sonriendo. Suelto el mantel y me levanto.

-Vamos -paro de llorar y me limpio las lágrimas. Intento sonreír de nuevo-. Mi padre me está esperando.

-¡Así me gusta, Kiku! ¡Eres un _hero_! -me anima A-san. Yo asiento, aunque en verdad no piense que soy un "_hero_".

Porque aquí el único héroe es él.

Me acerco finalmente a la chimenea, de donde provenía el olor a quemado. Encima de ésta hay un retrato de dos niños, uno rubio de ojos verdes, el mayor, y otro castaño de ojos violetas, el menor. Están sonriendo, pero aunque A-san los ve, no dice nada.

Me agacho para ver el interior de la chimenea. Está sucia, la verdad, pero veo lo que se ha estado quemando: un papel. Lo cojo. Parece un documento, y sólo se puede leer una parte:

_"Y así es como... se pueden... generar... recuerdos falsos... Sin embargo... para reproducir... recuerdos... con Another..."_

-Another... cómo no. Otro fragmento del informe -digo guardándolo en la mochila. Me levanto y miro a la única puerta que hay en la sala-. A-san, ¿a dónde lleva eso?

-Creo que a una especie de sala de reuniones... -contesta- No sé, no entré muchas veces. Sólo sé que de ahí se accede a otro pasillo, y al final del pasillo había otro y después... había un jardín. Pero ni siquiera sé cuáles son las habitaciones del pasillo, ni sé si me estoy acordando bien.

-No importa -y me dirijo hacia allí. Abro la puerta y el sonido de una radio sin emisora llega a mis oídos.

Por lo demás, estoy en lo que parece un bar, aunque es un poco desastrado. Hay unas pocas mesas circulares con mesas por ahí, y un mueble bar enorme pegado a la pared de la derecha, además de muchas estanterías con copas, botellas de vino y alcohol. El sonido proviene del mueble bar. Un pasillo sale de la otra parte de la sala.

Me acerco al mueble bar y veo una vieja radio encendida junto a un mechero. Cojo el mechero y lo observo. Tiene unas iniciales grabadas: "G. B". Lo guardo, puede que en algún momento me sea útil, aunque no creo. Además, sigo teniendo cerillas.

Entonces me centro en la radio. Empiezo a girar la rueda de la derecha, hasta que noto que ya no hace tanto ruido. Después giro la rueda de la izquierda hasta que en vez de escucharse ruido, se escucha una dulce melodía.

-Esta canción... -empieza A-san- se titula "Regreso a la luz de la luna".

-¿De verdad? -pregunto- Pues es la primera vez que la oigo.

-A mi padre le gustaba... -recuerda- Esta canción estuvo de moda mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

-Bueno, puede ser... -pero no acabo la frase. Oigo unos pasos por el pasillo y me doy la vuelta justo para ver cómo un hombre envuelto en sombras entra en la sala.

-¿Quién hay...? -empieza. Se acerca un poco. Le veo la cara. Es un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, por lo que supongo que es albino. Tiene la piel extremadamente clara y viste una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Me quedo sin poder moverme y noto cómo A-san retrocede un poco, escondiéndose detrás mío. Como si le hiciera falta...

-Tú eres... -continúa diciendo el hombre. Se acerca más a mí y dice- ¿Kiku...?

-Yo... -pero no puedo decir nada, ya que por sorpresa el hombre me abraza y dice.

-Sí, claro... ¿Quién ibas a ser si no? -pregunta al aire. Consigo que me deje de abrazar. Doy un paso para atrás- Kiku... Soy Yao -dice entonces, viendo que no le reconozco.

"¿Yao...? ¿Él es mi padre?" pienso. Lin-san nunca me había dicho que mi padre fuera así. Debería habérmelo explicado, porque sabría que yo no le reconocería... Además de que no se parece a Lin-san. Pero los niños albinos son albinos por algo, ¿no? Un niño albino no se parece a sus familiares... por ser albino. "¿Y ahora qué...?" continúo pensando.

-Kiku... -me vuelve a llamar. Salgo de mis pensamientos.

-¿S-Sí...? -no puedo evitar tartamudear un poco.

-Te he estado esperando... -se pone un tanto rojo- No... No sé qué decir ahora que te tengo delante... -reconoce.

-Papá... -digo yo sin pensármelo.

-¿Has traído el DAS? -pregunta entonces.

-Sí... -digo sacándolo- Aquí lo tengo. También están las tarjetas que me habías dejado...

-Lo has hecho muy bien viniendo hasta aquí, Kiku... -dice interrumpiéndome- No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte... -aunque su cara dice todo lo contrario. Al ver que no respondo, pregunta- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Dime, papá... -empiezo- ¿Dónde está Lin? -le pregunto, quitando el -san. No espero que me entienda si lo digo. Aunque no recuerdo de dónde me viene esa manía de añadir "-san", "-kun" o "-chan" a los nombres...

-¿Lin? -pregunta. Parece sorprendido.

-Sí. Ha... desaparecido...

-¿Desaparecido? -repite.

-Ella fue a buscarte... pero no volvió... -le explico- Pude oír sus chillidos junto al puente levadizo, y luego... -me detengo un momento- Encontré una de sus horquillas en el suelo, frente a la caseta del guarda. ¿Está Lin dentro de la mansión?

-No... -responde él- Todavía... no he visto a Lin...

-Entonces... ¿dónde está? -pregunto, cada vez preocupándome más.

-No te preocupes -me dice él, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento-. Iré yo a buscarla...

No respondo. Me quedo quieto, sin poder mover ni un músculo. Seguramente este es mi padre, pero me da mal rollo. Además, era el sospechoso número uno del asesinato de mi madre...

-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunta. No respondo- ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Papá... -empiezo de nuevo- Tienes que contarme lo... lo que pasó con mamá... -saco el DAS y le enseño la foto del periódico- Por qué... murió... mamá...

-¿Has visto ese periódico? -pregunta sorprendido. Asiento. Suspira- Chi... Tu madre... Trató de protegeros a Another y a ti... de un intruso...

-¿De un intruso? -repito- Entonces... ¿Quién fue el que asesinó a mamá? -no me responde- No fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

-Kiku... -empieza- ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió aquella noche?

-Poco -respondo. Me tiembla un poco la voz-. La recuerdo siempre en sueños -no me fío completamente de él. No le digo que he recordado prácticamente todo hace poco.

-¿Y qué ves en esos sueños? -pregunta.

-Estoy yo, con tres años, encerrado en un armario, cansado de tanto llorar... -recuerdo- Entonces... Se abre la puerta del armario... y oigo cómo alguien me llama y me abraza mientras me coge en brazos...

-¿Y quién es ese alguien? -pregunta.

-No lo sé... -respondo- El sueño siempre termina ahí... Por eso... nunca he conseguido recordar ni siquiera tu cara... -le confieso.

-No pasa nada, Kiku -dice mi padre-. No pasa nada... Al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien debe perdonarme por haberte dejado solo durante tanto tiempo...

-Papá...

-Kiku, yo no maté a Chi -dice-. Chi... Tu madre era una persona única para mí... -tengo la sensación de que dice la verdad cuando habla de ella- Al morir ella, sentí como si desapareciera una parte de mí...

-Papá... -no puedo decir otra cosa.

-Por eso, por Chi... Y por ti... Continué trabajando en Another... -termina.

-¿Lo has acabado? ¿Another? -pregunto- Por lo menos, eso dices en tus mensajes en las tarjetas DAS.

-Kiku... Another es el resultado de una investigación para la que tu madre y yo dedicamos muchos años de esfuerzo -explica-. Y ahora que tú estás aquí, Kiku, al fin podrá completarse.

-¿Eh...? -no entiendo. Pero no creo que me lo explique- ¿Qué tipo de máquina es Another? -le pregunto entonces.

-Verás... -pero entonces se escucha un ruido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -pregunto.

-Voy a verlo -dice dándose la vuelta-. Tú quédate aquí, mientras...

-De acuerdo... -acepto. Y mi padre se va por donde ha venido, dejándome solo.

-Ese hombre... -empieza A-san- ¿es tu padre? -pregunta.

-Eso parece... -respondo. "He tenido una sensación..." empiezo a pensar "cuando me ha abrazado y he podido notar su leve olor a tabaco y cerveza...". Cierro los ojos. "Ese hombre era... papá... Por fin... por fin nos hemos encontrado... No sé por qué, pero la cabeza me da vueltas..." Sin embargo, hay algo que no me acaba de encajar. "Ahora que caigo... ¿Acaso no ha visto él también a A-san?"

-No, no me ha visto -dice él, leyéndome la mente.

-¿Eh?

-Tu padre no puede verme -dice.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto.

-Porque tu padre no cree en las personas -explica. Es cierto, yo puedo ver a A-san porque creo en las personas... Y espero no dejar de hacerlo nunca-. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Todos los adultos son iguales... -dice.

-A-san... -pero el me dice que me calle. Vuela hacia el pasillo- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿De verdad piensas hacerle caso? -pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues...

-¡Venga, ven conmigo! -me pide- ¡Tengo que recuperar mi memoria!

-Está bien... -acepto caminando hasta él. Así, los dos entramos en el pasillo.

Éste se extiende hacia los lados. A mi derecha, al final, hay una puerta. Voy hacia ella, esta cerrada. Hace falta un código para abrirla, por lo que voy hacia mi izquierda.

Allí hay una puerta y, frente a esta, un cuadro. Se nota que al lado del cuadro hubo una vez otro, más que nada porque hay una marca en la pared. El cuadro que queda es una playa de noche iluminada por la luz de la luna. En el mismo cuadro, a la derecha, hay unas extrañas rayas negras.

-Esto será para algo, no está aquí por casualidad... -digo sacando el DAS. Le hago una foto al cuadro y entro a la habitación de enfrente, ya que la puerta está abierta. Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que es la cocina.

A la derecha está lo que es la cocina, mientras que a la izquierda hay una puerta que supongo que llevará a la despensa. Me acerco, porque me ha parecido ver que...

-... está cerrada con una cuerda -digo llegando enfrente. Efectivamente, una cuerda ata las dos partes de la puerta por los pomos. Impide que se abra la puerta. Intento deshacer el nudo, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguirlo. Entonces escucho un ruido que viene del otro lado.

-¿Lo has oído? -pregunta A-san. Asiento con la cabeza.

-Hay que abrir la puerta -digo-. Tal vez, cortando las cuerdas... -entonces, cierto fragmento de una carta vuelve a mi mente: _"Debes saber que, en previsión de males mayores, me he deshecho de todos los cuchillos de la mansión..."_. La carta de Lilly a Vash.

-Es verdad, Lilly lo decía en la carta -dice A-san-. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que tiene que quedar alguno!

-Es verdad... no pudo haberlos tirado todos... -digo yendo hacia la cocina.

Rebusco por todos los armarios y cajones, y sólo me detengo porque encuentro otra tarjeta DAS de color azul en uno de los cajones de un aparador.

_"Tarjeta número 905. Apuntes de Yao._

_Uno de los inconvenientes de vivir en esta mansión es la comida._

_Aunque no le hago ascos a nada, después de tantos años me he hartado de la comida enlatada y las provisiones de emergencia. Por ello, suelo pasear por la isla de vez en cuando para ver si encuentro algo de comer, aunque con resultados infructuosos._

_Entre todas las conservas de la despensa, mis tres preferidas son la carne enlatada, el chili poco picante y la sopa de pescado"._

"Vaya, no se me había pasado por la cabeza lo que comía mi padre" pienso. "Es interesante saber que ha estado sobreviviendo once años a base de eso" pienso divertido.

-¡He encontrado uno! -grita A-san. Cierro el DAS y lo meto en la mochila. Esta señalando dentro del horno.

Mal sitio para dejar un cuchillo... o uno muy bueno para esconderlo.

Abro el horno y encuentro un viejo cuchillo oxidado. Lo saco y voy corriendo hasta la puerta. Me pongo a cortar las cuerdas.

Me cuesta más de cinco minutos porque está desafilado, pero finalmente, la cuerda cae al suelo hecha pedazos.

-Vamos allá... -digo abriendo la puerta.

Nada más entrar, en el suelo, medio atada a un pilar en el centro de la despensa, veo a Lin-san, desmayada.

Enseguida voy junto a ella y corto las cuerdas que la tienen atada. Me fijo en que tiene un chichón en la cabeza.

Cuando termino, la zarandeo un poco mientras la llamo.

-¡Lin-san! ¡Lin-san! ¡Responde! -abre lentamente los ojos.

-Aaaah... -dice en voz baja- Kiku... eres tú... -intenta sonreír un poco- Me alegro de que... estés bien...

-Lin-san, lo importante no es que yo esté bien, es que tú estás bien -le digo. Niega con la cabeza.

-Yo estoy bien... me despertaba a ratos... -cierra fuertemente los ojos- Pero no escuchaba a nadie...

-Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo... -digo abrazándola. Enseguida la suelto y me descuelgo la mochila. Saco su gancho- Lo encontré tirado. Te lo pongo... -digo enganchándoselo en el pelo.

-Gracias...

-Tienes un chichón. ¿Estás herida en otra parte del cuerpo? ¿Algo roto? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, no... ni siquiera había notado el chichón... -reconoce- La verdad es que me encuentro bien... tal vez un tanto mareada... -reconoce- Y aturdida... -hace una mueca extraña- Me adormecieron con algún tipo de anestésico... Y cuando me desperté por primera vez ya estaba aquí...

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién ha hecho algo tan terrible? -le pregunto. Apoya la cabeza en el pilar.

-Ha sido Gilbert... Beilschmidt...

* * *

**ALISA: ¡Chan-chan-chaaaaan...!**

**A-SAN: ¿...pero tú sabes quien es ese Gilbert?**

**ALISA: Bueno, es evidente, al igual que es evidente lo de su padre.**

**A-SAN: Ah, ¿que ése no es su padre?**

**ALISA: Evidentemente, no. Pero Kiku no lo sabe, así que chitón.**

**A-SAN: ¡Entendido, el _hero_ no dirá ni una palabra!**

**ALISA: No creo que pueda fiarme de ti...**

**A-SAN: ¡Va, no soy tan malo! ¡Sé guardar secretos!**

**ALISA: Ya. Sí. Claro. Secretos. Por supuesto. Ja.**

**ERIKA: Ya me encargo yo de que no abra la boca.**

**ALISA: Muchas gracias, Erika.**

**A-SAN: ¿De ella sí que te fías...?**

**ALISA: Exacto. Cambiando de tema, tenéis que dar las gracias porque yo me he acordado de subir el capítulo, que si no...**

**ERIKA: ¿Y eso?**

**ALISA: Pues que estoy muy liada con la nueva historia que ya he empezado a subir. Por eso este capítulo no está corregido ni nada, porque Miss Desi no se ha acordado de revisarlo, ya que tenemos otras cosas que hacer.**

**A-SAN: ¿...Deberes?**

**ALISA: Eeeh... No estaba pensando en eso, pero sí. Y mejor dejo de hablar, que tengo deberes de alemán... **

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	7. Dos memorias

**Hola, Miss Alisa al teclado.**

**Le dejo una nota a Miss Desi para que se acuerde de subir el Gran Julio César y se olvida de esto... En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Lo bueno es que sigue siendo martes...**

**Pues eso, ¡al capítulo!**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la segunda guerra mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Dos Memorias.**

-Has dicho... ¿Gilbert? -repito.

-Sí, Gilbert Beilschmidt -contesta ella.

-¡Pero si ese es mi abuelo! -dice A-san- ¡Murió! ¿Cómo va a ser Gilbert?

-¿Quién es ese Gilbert? -le pregunto a mi tía.

-Un antiguo compañero de Yao -responde. "Eso quiere decir que no hablamos del mismo Gilbert. Pero, ¿verdaderamente será un Beilschmidt?"-. No se los motivos... por los que Gilbert está aquí... Pero no me cabe la menor duda... Ha sido él... -se detiene un momento. Me mira a los ojos- Kiku... ¿No habrás visto a Gilbert, por casualidad?

-No, no le he visto -respondo yo seguro-. ¡Pero me he encontrado a papá!

-¿Lo dices en serio? -pregunta sorprendida. Yo asiento- Es un alivio... saber que Yao está bien...

-Sí.

-Por cierto... ¿dónde está Yao? -me pregunta.

-Hace un rato estaba conmigo, pero ahora no sé dónde ha ido -le digo.

-No sabes... ¿dónde ha ido? -repite ella.

-No... mientras hablábamos se ha escuchado un ruido y fue a ver lo que pasaba, pero como no volvía... -intento pensar una excusa que no implique a A-san- me he puesto a buscarlo y así es como he dado contigo.

-Vaya...

-Escucha, Lin-san... -continúo- Papá me ha hablado de Another.

-¿Qué...? -abre mucho los ojos- Me estás diciendo... ¿que Yao te ha hablado de Another?

-Sí -asiento-. Me ha explicado que mi madre arriesgó su vida para proteger la investigación y...

-Kiku... -me interrumpe- Te equivocas... Si Chi... Si tu madre arriesgó su vida para proteger algo... Ese algo eras tú, Kiku... Tu madre...

-Ya lo sé, Lin-san... -interrumpo yo- Lo he visto en un periódico viejo... He visto un artículo que hablaba del asesinato de mamá...

-Kiku...

-De modo que ese sueño que se repetía una y otra vez... -me muerdo el labio- Finalmente, ese sueño no era más que el recuerdo de la noche en la que asesinaron a mi madre...

-Kiku...

-Papá me ha dicho que él no fue quien mató a mamá... -digo sin hacerle caso- Y yo le creo.

Se queda callada un rato, hasta que finalmente dice:

-Kiku... tienes que decirle a Yao cuanto antes... que Gilbert está aquí... -dice volviendo a cerrar los ojos- y que seguro que ha venido para hacerse con Another...

-Está bien -digo yo-. Pero...

-Tienes que darte prisa -me dice-. Yo iré más tarde, cuando me haya recuperado...

-¡Vale! -me levanto y estoy a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando reparo en un cuadro cubierto de polvo, apoyado en la pared.

Me acerco y le quito el polvo de encima. Es la vista de una playa, exactamente la misma que la del cuadro del pasillo, pero con tonos cálidos (pese a ser de noche) y unas rayas en un sitio diferente. Le hago una foto con el DAS y salgo de la despensa y, posteriormente, de la cocina.

-Oye, Kiku... -dice A-san entonces- Esa era Lin-san, ¿no?

-Sí... -respondo.

-Me alegro que la hayas encontrado.

-Sí, pero... -empiezo yo- Ahora que lo pienso... Ella tampoco te ha visto.

-Eso parece -dice encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque a mí me basta y me sobra con que me veas tú.

-¿En serio? -pregunto. Asiente. Hemos llegado frente a la puerta cerrada. Saco el DAS y superpongo los cuadros- Veamos... -hago coincidir las líneas de tal forma que formen números y...- Dos, tres, seis, nueve -anuncio. Guardo el DAS e introduzco el código. Oigo un "¡Clack!" y supongo que la puerta se ha abierto, por lo que paso.

Entramos en otro pasillo con una puerta al final y una a la derecha, cerca de esta. Me dirijo primero a la del final y compruebo que está cerrada. Y no tiene ningún código para abrirla, ni siquiera tiene cerradura, por lo que me dirijo a la otra habitación. Esa está abierta.

-¡Papá! -llamo nada más entrar. Pero nadie contesta.

-Parece que no está aquí... -dice A-san.

-Es lo mismo -respondo yo-. Vamos a explorar.

La habitación está dividida en dos zonas por unas columnas. La zoma donde estamos parece un despacho-sala de estar, mientras que la zona que está detrás de las columnas es un pequeño dormitorio.

La zona donde nos encontramos ahora tiene una mesa en el centro con un sofá y dos sillones alrededor. Las paredes están cubiertas por estanterías, excepto una chimenea y las ventanas. También hay un escritorio y una silla de despacho detrás de este.

Sin embargo, me dirijo primero hacia la zona del dormitorio.

Es una zona pequeña. Hay una cama con dosel azul y sábanas del mismo color, una mesita de noche y un sofá a los pies de la cama. Hay dos pinturas en la pared. Las dos representan un árbol, pero uno tiene flores y el otro no.

De repente, escucho un ruido.

-¿De dónde ha venido? -pregunto.

-No lo sé -responde A-san. Respiro hondo y trato de olvidarlo. Tal vez ha venido de otra parte de la casa. Sí, eso será.

Me acerco a la mesita de noche y reviso los cajones. Están vacíos, salvo por un sobre con un lacrado rojo. Lo cojo y lo abro. Saco la carta que contiene y leo en voz alta:

-_"Testamento._

_Yo, Ariovisto Beilschmidt, en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales, declaro a Vash Beilschmidt como mi único heredero. Todas mis rentas y propiedades pasarán a él cuando muera"._

-El testamento de mi bisabuelo... -dice A-san.

-Bueno, al menos lleva su firma -digo yo-, lo que significa que no es falso. Pero pone que el único heredero de su fortuna es... Vash...

A-san se mantiene callado. Guardo la carta en el sobre y la dejo donde estaba. Entonces me dirijo a la primera zona. Me acerco al escritorio e intento abrir los cajones. Todos están vacíos... excepto uno, que está cerrado. Tiene el motivo de un pájaro dorado.

-Un momento... -saco la llave que encontré dentro de la botella en la habitación de matrimonio. Un pájaro dorado...

La introduzco en la cerradura y la giro. El cajón se abre. Lo único que hay en su interior es un diario.

Lo saco y me siento en la silla. En la portada pone el nombre de Ariovisto Beilschmidt. Empiezo a leer por la primera página:

-_"Mayo de 1948" _-vaya, empezamos tarde. Tal vez el diario lo escribió poco antes de morir...- _"Finalmente me ha llegado la hora de resignarme al fatal destino. Por eso, mientras aún me quedan fuerzas para sujetar la pluma, desearía dejar constancia por escrito de los pensamientos que en estas horas invaden mi mente._

_Hace 32 años, justo el mismo día en que llegó a mis manos la carta de reconciliación de mi hijo Gilbert, que había huido de casa al haberse vuelto insostenible nuestra relación. Ese mismo día tuve a sus hijos Vash y Roderich por primera vez ante mis ojos. La noticia de la muerte súbita de Gilbert me hundió en un abismo de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Pero jamás olvidaré la sonrisa inocente y pura que alumbraba el rostro de aquellos chiquillos. Ese día tomé la determinación de cuidar de ellos yo mismo, para así asegurarme de que no les faltara amor y cariño. De este modo, los dos se convirtieron en mi principal motivo de existencia, como unos pajarillos que me dieron felicidad._

_Los esfuerzos que realicé para proporcionarles una excelente educación surtieron sus frutos, y al final ellos tomaron una decisión sobre su vida: Vash sería pintor mientras Roderich cultivaría las artes literarias. Así fue como los dos pájaros abandonaron el nido, dejándome solo en esta enorme mansión. Desde ese momento no dejé de desearles la mayor felicidad y bienestar._

_Justo cuando ellos comenzaron a andar su propio camino en esta vida, el turbulento devenir truncó su destino de manera cruel. Vash y Roderich fueron enviados a la guerra. Los lingotes de oro que atesoraba en la mansión como una garantía para su futuro fueron requisados para satisfacer las necesidades bélicas. Yo sólo deseaba el fin de la contienda y el regreso de Vash y Roderich, sanos y salvos._

_Sin embargo... Cuando por fin se anunció el cese de las hostilidades y mis nietos retornaron a este su hogar, constaté con amargura que mis pequeños pájaros estaban heridos; habían perdido las alas. _

_Vash perdió el brazo derecho, con el que sostenía el pincel. Y Roderich perdió toda ingenuidad y confianza en el prójimo. No pude más que abrazarlos con mis brazos, viejos y cansados, y echarme a llorar. Exactamente igual que la primera vez que los tuve ante mis ojos, 32 años atrás. En tales circunstancias, mi único deseo fue la rápida curación de sus heridas, físicas y espirituales._

_Sin embargo, ahora... _

_Me pregunto si habré obrado bien desde entonces. Me atormentan los mismos sentimientos de tristeza y arrepentimiento que tuve cuando Gilbert murió. Pero por desgracia, no hay ya ninguna sonrisa infantil, inocente y pura, que me ayude a superarlos..."_

Después de eso, ya no hay nada más escrito.

Lo dejo en su sitio y cierro el cajón. A-san esta muy callado. Supongo que son demasiadas cosas de golpe.

Entonces nos acercamos a la chimenea. Antes no me había fijado en que había un cuadro enorme encima de esta.

En el cuadro aparecen tres hombres. El del centro es un anciano. Esta sentado. Un día fue rubio, pero su pelo esta lleno de canas, y sus ojos son azul hielo. Le reconozco, es Ariovisto Beilschmidt. El chico que está a su izquierda va muy arreglado. Tiene el pelo castaño con un mechón rebelde y los ojos violetas, además de un lunar cerca del labio. También le reconozco, es Roderich, el padre de A-san. Por último, el chico de la derecha lleva un jersey negro. La manga derecha le cuelga, lo que quiere decir que le falta ese brazo. Tiene el pelo rubio un tanto largo y desastrado, mientras que sus ojos son verdes. Es imposible no reconocerle: es Vash Beilschmidt.

-¡Aaah! -A-san mira a Ariovisto. Vuelve a recordar. Me giro hacia él y veo al mismo anciano tumbado en una cama, en la cama de la misma habitación donde estamos, mientras dice:

-"Adiós, mis pequeños pájaros..."

Cuando A-san parece haberse recuperado, mira a Roderich y vuelve a recordar. Aparece su padre, serio, a lo lejos. Parece que A-san se ha separado de él unos cuantos metros.

-"Espera, Alfred..." -le llama. ¿Alfred...?

-Mi padre me trajo a esta habitación... -dice el propio A-san, sin que ni siquiera la imagen desaparezca- Nos acercamos a la cama donde dormía mi bisabuelo... Él reposaba tranquilo, pero al acercarnos... -conforme lo va diciendo, las imagen en su pecho cambian, siguiendo lo que él dice- abrió los ojos, poco a poco, y nos dirigió la mirada. Se veía una sonrisa en su cara, pero era una sonrisa triste... Mi padre le estrechó la mano y se puso a llorar -en el pecho de A-san, Roderich había empezado a llorar mientras tenía cogida la mano de su abuelo... desde el punto de vista de A-san-. Esa fue la primera vez que vi llorar a mi padre... La gente solía bromear con que mi padre parecía una estatua de sal, de lo serio que era... -reconoce.

La imagen desaparece de su pecho para dejar de nuevo a la mano y, con un último esfuerzo, A-san miró a Vash-san. La mano cambia de nuevo y se ve la cara de Vash-san.

-"¿Lo has visto, Alfred?" -dice simplemente, y luego se esfuma.

-Mi tío, Vash Beilschmidt... -dice- El hombre del jersey negro...

-Eso quiere decir que.. -empiezo.

-Es lo más probable -responde leyéndome la mente.

Porque cabe la posibilidad de que Vash-san matara a Roderich-san, su hermano pequeño y el padre de A-san.

No quiero entristecerle más por lo que cambio de tema:

-A-san... ¿te han llamado Alfred? -pregunto. Él asiente levemente- ¿Tu nombre real es Alfred? -vuelve a asentir.

-No lo recordaba... pero por favor, Kiku, llámame como siempre -me pide.

-Está bien, A-san -respondo. Nos alejamos de la chimenea, y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que encima de la mesa hay una tarjeta DAS azul, junto a un aparato extraño.

Primero cojo la tarjeta y la inserto en el DAS.

_"Tarjeta número 906. Apuntes de Yao._

_Cuando pienso en Kiku y en mi situación como padre, siempre acabo recordando a mi difunto padre. _

_Cuando yo tenía 18 años, él y mi madre se fueron de viaje a América del Sur y murieron en un accidente de avión. Siempre enfrascado en sus negocios y sin tiempo para la familia, nunca conseguí entender a mi padre. Pero ahora, viéndome a mí mismo en esta situación, creo que él sería el único en saber cómo me siento"._

"Papá..." Lin-san siempre me ha dicho que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión, pero no tenía ni idea que, alguna vez, mi padre y mi tía se hubieran sentido como yo me he sentido desde que llegué aquí y desde que sé que mi padre está vivo, en general.

-¡Ey, esto es una linterna mágica! -dice A-san sacándome de mi mente. Está fascinado mirando el extraño objeto que hay encima de la mesa. Es un cilindro de hojalata con rendijas que desprende luz, apoyado en un único pie. De normal, lo hubiera tomado por una lámpara de mesa.

-¿Una linterna mágica? -repito yo sin saber a lo que se refiere.

-¡Sí, eso es!

-¿Y para qué sirve? -digo observándola, curioso.

-Ah, claro... No has visto nunca ninguna de estas y por eso no lo sabes... -dice A-san con una sonrisa- Ya verás... Dale vueltas al cilindro con la mano e intenta mirar el interior por las rendijas...

-¿Que mire el interior? -repito yo incrédulo, cogiendo el objeto.

-Sí... A lo mejor verás algo divertido...

-Eeeh... -me acerco la linterna mágica a la cara y empiezo a darle vueltas, pero no veo absolutamente nada. Al minuto, lo dejo.

-Dime, Kiku... ¿Has visto algo? -pregunta él con una sonrisa.

-Mira que le he dado vueltas... pero no he visto nada -le contesto. Frunce el ceño y mira el interior del cilindro.

-¡Ya sé lo que pasa! -dice divertido- ¡Es que no hay ningún rollo!

-¿Ningún rollo? -repito.

-Sí, dentro de la linterna tiene que haber un rollo con dibujos -responde-. Sin él, no puedes ver nada- y la bombilla se enciende sobre mi cabeza.

Me descuelgo la mochila, rebusco en el interior y saco el rollo con dibujos que encontré en el estudio de pintura.

-Es una suerte que me pidieras que lo cogiera... -digo colocándolo en la linterna mágica. Me la acerco de nuevo y le doy vueltas.

Veo un árbol con flores. Me suena mucho. Un pájaro empieza a volar de una flor a otra. Cuento. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete ramas... y vuelve a la primera como por arte de magia. Otra vez lo mismo: una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete ramas...

-¿Ves algo? -pregunta.

-Sí, un pajarito volando de rama en rama... -contesto sin parar de mirar. Estoy seguro de que esto tiene que ver con esa pintura en la pared de la segunda zona... tal vez abra una puerta secreta... sí, tiene que ser eso.

Mientras A-san me va hablando, yo memorizo el recorrido del pájaro.

-La linterna mágica fue inventada en la década de mil ochocientos sesenta, y fue la primera máquina capaz imágenes en movimiento... Hasta que al final, se inventó el cine -resume-. A mí me hubiera gustado ser director de cine... aparte Hero, ¡por supuesto!

Dejo la linterna en la mesa y me dirijo a la pintura de la segunda zona. A-san me sigue extrañado. Llego frente a la pintura y paso la mano por encima. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que las flores sobresalen un poco, como si fueran botones.

Así, pulso las ramas en el orden que el pájaro se poso y, cuando pulso la séptima, en ese mismo lugar, se abre una ventanita con un botón rojo.

-¿Cómo...? -empieza A-san.

-Es lo que salía en la linterna -respondo pulsando el botón.

Al momento, la "pintura", se desplaza y deja la entrada libre a una habitación secreta. Respiro hondo y entro.

Estamos en una pequeña habitación, vieja, y sucia, en la que hay dos estanterías repletas de libros, algunas cajas y un escritorio con una máquina de escribir encima.

Pero lo primero que miro es el suelo. No por que haya una mancha de sangre (que podría haberla perfectamente), sino porque hay un hombre desmayado en el suelo.

-¡Ah! -grito por la sorpresa. El hombre viste una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros, con una bata de científico encima. Aparenta estar sobre los veinticinco años, pero estoy seguro de que tiene más. Tiene el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, y su piel es clara. A primera vista diría que es una mujer, pero... bueno... está plano.

-¿Quién será...? -pregunta A-san nada asustado.

-A lo mejor se trata de... -empiezo.

-¿Gilbert? -pregunta A-san. Asiento.

-Seguro que es él...

-¿Y por qué está aquí, tumbado en el suelo? ¡Eso no es propio de un Hero! -dice A-san.

-A-san, dudo mucho que él sea un Hero -le respondo-. Pero igualmente, no tengo ni idea de que hace aquí... Pero... -no estoy muy seguro de hacerlo...- voy a despertarle...

-Ten cuidado, ¿eh? -dice simplemente A-san.

Respiro hondo unas cuantas veces y me arrodillo junto a él. Empiezo a zarandearle cuidadosamente. A los pocos segundos, mueve un poco la mano. Un poco después, arruga la cara, y vuelve a mover la mano.

-Ugh... -murmura. Abre pesadamente sus ojos marrones. Le ayudo a incorporarse. Entonces, me mira. Abre mucho los ojos y un tanto la boca. Parece sorprendido y nervioso, pero no dice nada.

Se pasa así como un minuto, hasta que empiezo a preguntarme que narices le pasa.

-Tú... -dice finalmente. Su voz es un tanto afeminada- No me dirás que tú, aru...

-¿Aru? -repito extrañado, pero el no me hace caso.

-¿...eres Kiku? -pregunta finalmente. No respondo. Finalmente, él, apoyándose en el suelo, se consigue levantar. Yo también me levanto.

-¡Un momento! -digo entonces.

-¿Eh...?

-Primero dime quién eres tú, por favor...

-¡Sin el por favor, Kiku, sin el por favor! -me grita A-san desde detrás.

-Sin el por favor -añado yo. Me da la impresión de que A-san se ha llevado las manos a la cara.

-Có... ¿Cómo...? -parece descolocado.

-¡Grítale que te responda! -me dice A-san.

-L-Lo que oyes... ¡Responde! -esto no es propio de mí, por Dios... Normal que haya empezado a tartamudear...

-Có... ¿Cómo te llamas tú, aru? -pregunta el hombre.

-¡Ponte duro con él!

-¡M-me llamo Kiku! -grito haciéndole caso a A-san. Finalmente le he dicho mi nombre.

-¡Kiku...! -ahora sí que abre mucho los ojos y la boca- ¡Tú eres Kiku, aru! -dice señalándome. Empieza a sonreír, feliz.

-¡Sigue así de duro, venga!

-¡Exactamente! -la voz me sale más aguda de lo que pretendo- Kiku Honda, p-para más señas... -el hombre frunce el ceño.

-¿No sería Wang?

-Sí, pero no me gusta -respondo.

-Sí, sí... -dice él. Parece un tanto contrariado porque no utilice mi verdadero apellido, pero intenta parecer relajado. "¿Pero a él que más le dará que utilice un apellido u otro?" Se acerca un poco, pero yo doy un paso atrás- Eres tú, mi pequeño Kiku... ¿Qué digo, aru? Si te has hecho ya muy mayor... -no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando- A ver, Kiku, acércate para que te vea mejor la cara, que aquí no hay mucha luz, aru...

-¡Grítale! ¡No te acerques! -me grita A-san.

-¡No p-pienso acercarme! -sigo los consejos de A-san.

-¿Eh? -no parece entenderlo- ¿Por qué, aru...?

-¡Venga, Kiku! ¡Demuéstrale que eres fuerte!

-¡B-basta ya! -grito. El corazón me va a mil por hora.

-Eh... -ladea la cabeza- Ya lo entiendo, aru... Estás enfadado conmigo porque te dejé solo...

-¿De qué habla? -pregunta A-san.

-¿¡D-de qué estás hablando!? -le pregunto yo.

-Pues eso, de que se te ve bastante enfadado, aru...

-¡Por supuesto que estás enfadado, Kiku! ¡Él ha encerrado a Lin! -me recuerda A-san.

-¡P-por supuesto! -le respondo yo al hombre- ¡Tú a mí n-no vas a engañarme!

-Pe... Pero si no tengo la intención de engañarte, aru...

-¡Grítale! ¡Dile las cosas a la cara! ¡Se está intentando hacer pasar por tu padre! -me grita A-san.

-¿¡Q-que no...!? ¡D-de nada te servirá que te hagas p-pasar por mi p-padre!

-¿Cómo...? -eso sí que le deja más que descolocado.

-Porque yo ya sé... -digo duramente que puedo- ¡q-que tú eres Gilbert!

-Espera... -se toma un momento para procesar mis palabras. Abre mucho los ojos y se enfada- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-¡Y-y ahora me vas a decir por qué...! -me cuesta ser así- ¡Por qué le hiciste algo tan terrible a Lin-san!

-Te... Te equivocas... -empieza- Yo no soy Gilbert, aru.

-Si tú no eres Gilbert, entonces... ¿Q-quién es Gilbert? ¿M-me puedes contestar a eso?

-¡Muy bien, Kiku! -me anima A-san.

-¿Q-quién ha estado maltratando a Lin-san? ¿Q-quién ha venido hasta aquí p-para hacerse con Another?

-¡Eso mismo! -grita A-san.

-Que... yo... soy... ¿Gilbert? -¿Aún está procesando eso?- No... No sé... por qué... me vienes con esas, aru... Sinceramente, no lo sé...

-¡N-no quieras hacerte el ignorante! -le grito yo- ¡V-venga, responde!

-Dime... Kiku... -empieza- ¿Por qué piensas que soy Gilbert, aru?

-¡P-porque eres el único hombre aquí aparte de mi padre! -le respondo.

-Aparte de... ¿tu padre, aru? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué significa eso? -pregunta- ¿Me estás diciendo... que ya te has encontrado con tu padre, aru?

-¡P-pues sí! -le respondo. A-san me aplaude.

-Y... ¿Y eso dónde ha sido, aru? -pregunta.

-En el salón de reuniones -respondo.

-¡No puedes dejar de ser duro! -me recuerda A-san.

-¿¡Qué!? -pregunta el hombre- Pero... ¿Cómo ha sido eso, aru?

-¡B-basta ya de preguntas! -le grito yo.

-Ugh... -dice él simplemente. "Qué tipo tan raro..." pienso yo- No... Puede ser... Sí, tal vez, aru... No, no... A lo mejor es que... -está hablando para sí mismo- Sí, claro... Habrá sido eso... Aaaaah... -"¿Y ahora que le pasará?"- Escúchame, Kiku... ¿Qué ta ha dicho tu padre cuando os habéis encontrado, aru?

-N-no tengo la obligación de explicarte lo que me ha dicho -respondo fríamente.

-¿Y qué ha sido del DAS, aru?

-¿P-por qué conoces la existencia del DAS? -le pregunto alarmado.

-¿Lo llevas contigo? -pregunta.

-Lo tengo... ¡P-pero no te lo pienso enseñar! -le grito.

-Así que todavía lo tienes... -sonríe un poco- Bien hecho, Kiku. No puedes consentir que el DAS caiga en malas manos...

-¿Eh? -yo sigo sin entender mucho, pero el continúa hablando:

-Antes has dicho que le ha pasado algo a Lin. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, aru? -pregunta- ¿Dónde está?

-Sí, sí... Q-que te piensas que voy a picar en el anzuelo...

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡P-para que lo sepas, estoy muy enfadado! -le grito.

-Si lo dices así, nadie te toma en serio -me dice A-san.

-¡Lin-san es una persona muy importante p-para mí! Siempre ha estado a mi lado, ¡protegiéndome! ¡P-para mí es como el padre y la madre que nunca he tenido! -le grito.

-Kiku... -parece dolido.

-La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de venir a esta isla... -le digo, aunque sea mentira- Y solo vine porque Lin-san me dijo que me acompañaría... -eso era verdad en parte. Yo si que quería ir a la isla, pero Lin-san se ofreció a acompañarme porque sí- P-pero de repente, Lin-san desapareció...

-¿Qué desapareció? -pregunta.

-¡M-mira quién habla! ¡El que la atacó y la encerró en aquel c-cuartucho! -le replico. A-san levanta los pulgares- ¡N-no intentes engañarme!

-¿¡Pero que dices, aru!? -está más que alarmado. Yo no respondo. El respira hondo- Kiku...

-¿Q-qué quieres? -pregunto de malas maneras.

-Cálmate un poco, aru... Y escúchame, por favor -me pide.

-¿Qué vas a decirme?

-Yo... no soy Gilbert, aru... -me dice. Me quedo un momento callado.

-Y entonces... ¿Se puede saber quién eres? -pregunto.

-Me llamo... Yao Wang... -responde totalmente serio.

-¿¡Cómo!? -preguntamos A-san y yo a la vez.

-Así es. Yo soy... tu padre, aru.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -pregunto. Esto no tiene sentido.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta, aru? -pregunta.

-¿Eh...?

-Ni aún viéndome... ¿No te das cuenta? -pregunta de nuevo.

-¿De qué...?

-Mírame bien, Kiku... Por favor, aru... -me pide.

Miro fijamente su cara y a los pocos segundos recuerdo haberla visto antes. Un recuerdo viene a mi mente...

_Ese hombre, arrodillado, cogiendo el cuerpo de mi madre, que aún tiene un poco de vida._

_-Ha sido culpa mía, Chi... -dice._

"Eso es" pienso. "Mientras mamá se moría... Este hombre estaba a su lado"

-¡Kiku! -me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué te pasa, aru? -pregunta.

-Tu estabas al lado de mi madre la noche en que la asesinaron... -digo finalmente.

-¡Qué fuerte, qué fuerte! -grita A-san llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Tú estabas a su lado mientras ella se desangraba... -continúo.

-Kiku... -intenta acercarse, pero yo camino hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡N-no te acerques! -le grito.

-Kiku... -tiene un tono preocupado.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre? -pregunto- ¿Fuiste tú quién la mató?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kiku? -pregunta horrorizado- Yo no la... -se detiene un momento. Se agarra la cabeza con las manos y cierra los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Lo ves? ¡N-no puedes responderme! -le digo- ¿¡Por qué no me respondes!? ¡Si fueras mi padre, tendrías que darme respuestas! -grito.

-Kiku... -dice bajando las manos y abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Contesta... -ya no puedo ni gritarle.

-Kiku... Yo... -no dice nada. Yo cierro los ojos unos segundos, segundos que aprovecha para salir andando por la puerta.

-¡Kiku! -eso y el portazo que pega al salir de la habitación de Ariovisto me devuelven a la realidad- ¡Abre los ojos!

-Se ha ido... -digo mirando a mi alrededor.

* * *

**ALISA: ¡Chan-chan!**

**A-SAN: ...a ver que me aclare... ¿Mi tío mató a mi padre?**

**ALISA: Ajá.**

**A-SAN: ¿Pero por qué...?**

**ALISA: ¡Ay, querido amigo, ya lo descubrirás más adelante!**

**A-SAN: Vale, vale... _(se va a su rincón de la miseria)_**

**ERIKA: ¿Y ese era el padre de Kiku?**

**ALISA: ¿Tú que crees? ¿Quién va a ser, el albino?**

**ERIKA: Bueno, nunca se sabe...**

**ALISA: _(Se gira hacia A-san) _Y anda que tú también, Alfred... Anda que decirle a Kiku que le gritara a su padre.**

**A-SAN: No es culpa mía...**

**ERIKA: Mejor déjale, que está deprimido.**

**ALISA: Sí... creo que será lo mejor...**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	8. Two memories

**Hola, aquí Miss Alisa. Me hace una gracia volver del colegio con una amiga, subir aquí con ella, y encontrarme una nota frente al ordenador que ponga, literalmente, "Se me ha vuelto a olvidar... T_T" ...**

**¿Por qué Miss Nekarim es tan olvidadiza...?**

**Aparte de eso...**

******TheCheshire'sCat: Sí, muy fuerte, muy fuerte... Si es que A-san tiene razón XD. Y me alegro de que pienses que está interesante ^^.**

******Y bueno, os dejo con el capítulo. Evidentemente, Miss Nekarim NO lo ha corregido, así que me disculpo por las faltas/tildes/etc que puedan haber o faltar.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la segunda guerra mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Two Memories.**

Me acerco al escritorio, donde está la máquina de escribir. Hay un papel puesto en esta, y al lado, un sobre abierto.

Primero cojo el sobre y lo abro. Es una pequeña carta, escrita a máquina. Leo lo que dice en voz alta:

-_"Yo, Ariovisto Beilschmidt, en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales, declaro a Roderich Beilschmidt como mi único heredero. Todas mis rentas y propiedades pasarán a él cuando muera" _-y firma, a máquina, como Ariovisto Beilschmidt, lo que me hace dudar de que el documento sea auténtico.

Y así, ni yo ni A-san decimos nada. Pero me fijo que el papel que hay en la máquina de escribir, está escrito.

Lo saco con cuidado y leo en voz alta:

-_"Querida Erika, te escribo una carta que no te llegará. Después de mucho meditarlo, he decidido seguir los pasos de Roderich. Antes de que eso ocurra, Erika, me gustaría contarte toda la verdad. Quiero que sepas todo lo que pienso, todo lo que he hecho en realidad._

_Pero me temo que ahora ese será un deseo vano. Erika, tu madre está convencida de que yo maté a Roderich para convertirme en el único heredero de la fortuna del abuelo. Pero se equivoca._

_Eso no sucedió así... _

_Cuando el abuelo estaba ya agonizando, Roderich se presentó en la mansión con su hijo Alfred. Era la primera vez que venía aquí en mucho tiempo. Al cabo de unos días, la misma noche en que falleció el abuelo, sucedió un hecho del todo inesperado._

_Aquella noche, Roderich me hizo acudir a la habitación del pájaro de plata y me dijo lo siguiente: _

_-¡Ya basta, Vash! Como perdite un brazo durante la guerra, te convertiste en el favorito del abuelo, que no ahorró dinero ni esfuerzos para ayudarte en tu recuperación. Muy bien, Vash... Respondiste a las expectativas del abuelo, y te convertiste en un pintor todavía mejor con la mano ixquierda... ¡Pero ya basta! Tú has rehecho tu vida, y por eso... Ahora es mi turno._

_Entonces se calló, metió la mano en el bolsillo y de su interior sacó un sobre. Mientras me lo mostraba se puso a hablar de nuevo:_

_-Esto que tengo en mis manos es el testamento del abuelo. Aquí dentro está escrito el nombre del heredero de su fortuna. Mañana abrirás este sobre para leer el testamento delante de todos... Seguro que no querrás que se produzca una amarga disputa por la herencia, y sabiendo que siempre lo darías todo por mí..._

_Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Roderich, por fin comprendí sus verdaderas intenciones. Roderich pretendía convertirse en el único heredero, al margen de lo que así pudiera el testamento... _

_Pero entonces Roderich, el padre de tu querido primo Alfred, todavía lo ignoraba... Ignoraba que ya no quedaba nada de valor en la mansión Beilschmidt, que el abuelo había perdido todo su patrimonio. Intenté decírselo, pero... Roderich no quiso creerme._

_Estalló en cólera, y enfurecido se dirigió a la habitación del pájaro de oro para buscar la pistola que allí había guardada. Regresó de inmediato, me apuntó con la pistola, y entonces..._

_Estonces, Erika, sucedió algo terrible. No tengo palabras para describirlo. Solo puedo decir que, sin pretenderlo, causé una pérdida irreparable. Y el pobre Alfred, que lo presenció todo..._

_¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrirle eso a él?_

_Ni aún a estas alturas logro comprenderlo._

_Erika, perdóname por haer sido incapaz de hacerte feliz._

_Vash"_

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos. Al final, hablo yo:

-Esto parece... una carta de despedida de Vash-san.

-¿Una carta de despedida? -pregunta.

-Sí, dice que había decidido seguir los pasos de Roderich... -comento- Esto significa que escribió esta carta justo antes de morir...

-Kiku... Ese Alfred del que habla la carta...

-Eres tú -completo. Asiente-. Hasta ahí ya lo sabía, pero ¿no sabes lo que te pasó después de la muerte de tu padre?

-No lo sé... -responde- Huí... Vash me perseguía... pero no sé más.

-Intenta hacer memoria, A-san. Si consigues acordarte... Seguro que lo entenderemos todo... -le digo.

-No soy capaz de recordar nada más -afirmá.

-Lo acabarás recordando... -digo. Entonces, por una casualidad, me fijo en la parte posterior de la carta. Hay un ensaje escrito a mano. Mensaje que leo para mí mismo:

_"A quién encuentre esto:_

_Soy Tai, mayordomo de la familia Beilschmidt... o al menos, lo era. Lo dejé de ser en el momento en que la família murió o se marchó._

_Lo dejé de ser en el preciso momento que encontre al señor Vash Beilschmidt muerto de un tiro en el pecho cerca de la entrada de la mansión, en el bosque. Llevaba una pistola en la mano, por lo que sé con seguridad que se suicidó._

_Le he hecho una tumba en el cementerio y le he enterrado, como hice con su hermano. Fue el mismo Vash el que me pidió que enterrara a su querido hermano. En cuanto a Alfred... el señor Vash me dijo que se fue a vivir con su mare, Allison, aunque empiezo a sospechar que es mentira, por lo que dice detrás. No se lo que le ocurrió al pobre Alfred, pero seguro que está muerto._

_Desde la muerte del señor Roderich, ha pasado un año. Un año en el que la señora Lilly y su hija, Erika, han huido de la casa. Ha sido doloroso ver al pobre señor Vash, porque se notaba que sufría, pasaba el día enfadado, y destrozó la mayor parte de la vajilla, entre otras cosas. Despidió al resto de mayordomos y doncellas, incluso al jardinero. Sólo quedé yo, el primero en llegar a la casa, hace cuarenta y nueve años. Ahora que tengo sesenta y nueve largos años, mi trabajo termina._

_Desde la muerte del señor Vash ha pasado una semana. Una semana en la que me he dedicado a enterrarle, crearle una lápida y grabar en una piedra el apodo que utilizaba la señorita Erika para llamar a Alfred (A.). Cuando termine esta carta, iré cerrando las puertas a mi espalda. Cerraré esta habitación y esconderé el rollo de la lámpara mágica para sólo alguien muy listo la encuentre. Cerraré las puertas, incluyendo la que lleva al comedor y la de la sala de música. Esconderé tres de los libros del zodíaco en las habitaciones anteriores y cerraré las habitaciones de los pájaros para siempre._

_Esconderé la primera llave del pájaro de plata en la habitación del pájaro de oro, y la llave original la custodiarán los pájaros. No limpiaré la sangre de la habitación del pájaro de plata, con la esperanza de que alguien descubra lo que realmente pasó algún día._

_El engranaje que se necesita para abrir la puerta de la mansión lo esconderé por los exteriores de la casa. Necesito a alguien que verdaderamente pueda resolver esto._

_Y tú, persona que estás leyendo esto, has llegado aquí. A lo mejor no has decubierto nada, pero este viejo mayordomo ha intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_Y lo único que te pido es lo siguiente: la carta de despedida que está por el otro lado... por lo que más quieras, haz que Erika llegue a leerla. Y si ha muerto, que la léan sus descendientes, pero esto no puede quedar así. Yo soy demasiado mayor como para ponerme a buscarla... y aún es demasiado pequeña para conocer la verdad. _

_Por favor, házsela llegar._

_Tai"_

-¿Qué es eso? -me pregunta A-san. Doblo el papel por la mitad y me lo meto en la mochila.

-Una petición -digo saliendo de la habitación secreta.

-¿Y qué piden?

-Que le lleve esa carta a Erika-san -le contesto. Abre mucho los ojos, pero asiente.

Salimos de la habitación y llegamos al pasillo. Sorprendentemente, la puerta que antes estaba cerrada al final de este, ahora está entreabierta.

-¿Vamos por ahí? -pregunta A-san. Yo asiento lentamente. Abro del todo la puerta y paso- Esto antes no estaba aquí -dice entonces-. Esto antes era un patio, y había un camino que llevaba a alguna parte.

-Seguro que esto es el laboratorio -respondo. Él asiente.

Estamos en un pasillo que desciende. El suelo, las paredes y el techo son de placas de metal. Al final del todo hay una puerta. Me acerco. Está cerrada.

La puerta no es muy grande. Tiene un pequeño panel de cristal y justo debajo un teclado para introducir un código.

Pero sobre el panel de cristal, aunque no se note mucho, están las marcas de unos números.

-Y sí... -hago vaho en el cristal y aparecen los números. Me apresuro a meterlos en el teclado- Cinco, ocho, uno, nueve, ocho... tres, uno, dos, dos, cero... -pulso la tecla que tiene un tick y la puerta se abre automáticamente.

-Jamás entenderé las nuevas tecnologías... -asegura A-san. Respiro hondo y paso a la siguiente sala. Es una especie de despacho desordenado, con una puerta al final.

-Aquí no hay nadie... -digo. Voy andando hasta el final, pero por el camino, una cosa llama mi atención.

A mi derecha, en una estantería llena de libros, hay un estante con un oso panda de peluche y una fotografía al lado.

-Este oso panda... -lo miro de cerca. No, no puede ser. Es completamente imposible que sea...

Entonces, me fijo en la foto. En ella aparecen cuatro personas. He visto a las cuatro.

El hombre que está más a la izquierda es el hombre que encontré en la habitación secreta de Ariovisto, ese que decía ser mi padre y al que, supongo, estoy siguiendo. Lleva una bata de laboratorio y está más joven.

La mujer que está a su derecha es, sin duda, Chi, mi madre. Una vez más, intenta sonreír, con escasos resultados. También lleva una bata de laboratorio.

A la derecha de Chi está mi tía, Lin-san. Ella sí que sonríe ampliamente. Lleva la clase de ropa que suele llevar: camisetas rosas con flores y una falda de color claro, en este caso, blanco. Está un poco más joven, pero es ella, desde luego. Sus palabras vuelven a mi mente:

-"La verdad, es que no sé mucho sobre ella" -dijo refiriéndose a mi madre. "Pero en realidad Lin-san conocía a mi madre" pienso mirando la fotografía. "¿Por qué mentiría?"

Por último, el hombre que está a la derecha de Lin-san, es mi padre, al que encontré en la sala de reuniones. Aunque estoy empezando a dudar quién es la persona que miente, si el hombre que encontré en el salón de reuniones o al que encontré desmayado en aquella habitación.

Me giro y voy hacia los archivadores que hay a la izquierda. Sólo hay uno que esté abierto. Miro en su interior y únicamente veo una carpeta. La saco y miro lo que contiene.

Es un informe, cuyo título es "_Anexo sobre los últimos cambios realizados en Another_". Eso basta para que lo empiece a leer:

_"El funcionamiento de Another se basa en códigos de arranque. Los dos códigos incorporados se encuentran en tarjetas DAS. Uno es el arranque primario. El otro el secundario."_

-¿Dos códigos de arranque? ¿Desde cuando Another tiene dos códigos de arranque? -me pregunto a mí mismo. Pongo de nuevo el documento en la carpeta y lo guardo en mi mochila. No tengo ganas de seguir leyéndolo.

Entonces voy hacia la mesa de despacho que al fondo de la sala. Lo primero qeu llama mi atención es que el ordenador que hay está encendido.

Únicamente hay cuatro iconos en la pantalla, todos son documentos de _Word_, pero tienen diferentes colores y ninguno tiene título.

Pincho primero el verde y un corto texto aparece en la pantalla:

_"Cosas a tener en cuenta:_

_-No comer demasiado chocolate._

_-Afeitarse y lavarse los dientes antes de ver a Kiku"_

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

-¡Ey, esa sonrisa no ha estado mal! -asegura A-san.

-¿Tú crees? -pregunto sorprendido.

-La verdad es que no, pero hay que animarte -dice. Vuelvo a reír. Salgo del documento y pincho en el siguiente, el que tiene el icono verde. Otro texto aparece:

_"Sobre la finalización de Another._

_Gilbert, por fin he completado Another. Y todo gracias a ti. Tú has sido mi mejor amigo y el que mejor ha comprendido esta investigación._

_Cuando murió Chi hace 11 años dejándome a Kiku, creí que jamás podría superar el dolor, Pero tus palabras recomendándome que continuara con Another, que acabara el proyecto que había defendido tanto Chi incluso a costa de su vida, hicieron que recuperara las ganas de vivir._

_Siguiendo tu consejo, puse a Kiku en manos de Lin. Después, me dirigí a esta isla con el informe. Seguí sin rechistar la condición que me impusiste, la de no hablar sobre Another con nadie hasta que finalizara su desarrollo. Y gracias al material que me proporcionaste, me pasé todos estos años investigando y desarrollando el dispositivo._

_Ahora, por fin está acabado._

_Te espero, Gilbert._

_Activemos juntos Another..._

_Y por fin podré preguntarte aquello que no me atreví a hacer aquel día hace 11 años."_

-¿Eso significa que papá y Gilbert son amigos? -me pregunto- Pero... eso no tiene sentido -digo mientras salgo del documento. Pincho en el tercero, el de color azul. Otro texto:

_"Anexo sobre el DAS._

_La memoria solo puede ser reproducida usando el DAS. _

_Primer código: tarjeta blanca._

_Segundo código: tarjeta roja. _

_Código suplementario: 919CHI919"_

-No lo acabo de entender... -digo saliendo del documento. Entro en el último, el de color amarillo. Otro texto aparece:

_"Chi..._

_He acabado Another y he configurado los códigos. Lo único que queda es que Kiku venga con el DAS y lo haga funcionar._

_Chi, el proyecto Another unió nuestros destinos. Tú has sido la investigadora más maravillosa que he conocido. _

_A lo largo de la investigación sobre la memoria en las instalaciones secretas del gobierno, conseguimos desarrollar las bases de un dispositivo capaz de alterar la mente, cuyo nombre en clave era Another. Tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero una cosa estaba clara: quería pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti. Cuando completamos las líneas maestras de la investigación, diste a luz a Kiku y me convertí en padre. Todavía recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste mientras sonreías y abrazabas al pequeño Kiku:_

_-Yao, por el bien de todos y de nuestro hijo, voy a abandonar la investigación de Another._

_Por aquel entonces, tú ya estabas al corriente de los planes para usar el dispositivo con fines perversos y por eso nos hicimos con el informe y lo ocultaste en casa, en un lugar seguro._

_Tras presentar un falso informe en el que demostrabas que en el desarrollo de Another se había cometido un grave error, se canceló la investigación. Entonces, dejé el laboratorio y decidí llevar una vida normal junto a ti y Kiku._

_Pero en aquella noche de hace 11 años ocurrió ese terrible incidente en el que te perdí para siempre..._

_Chi, cuando moriste, algo murió también en mí. Y ahora, después de todo este tiempo que he pasado acabando Another todavía no he logrado superar ese sentimiento de vacío._

_Chi..._

_¿De qué podría hablar con Kiku cuando le vea? _

_¿Me perdonará algún día por haber adoptado una actitud tan egoísta?_

_¿Seré capaz de entregarle aquel regalo que no pude hacerle hace 11 años?"_

-¿Un regalo que no pudo hacerme hace once años? -repito- Y si fuera... -dirijo mi mirada hacia la estantería, pero entonces me doy cuenta de la fotografía que hay al lado del ordenador.

En esa fotografía hay tres personas: mi madre, yo de bebé y...

-Y... -digo en voz alta. Una recuerdo cruza por mi mente.

_-Hace once años, en un apartamento de Seattle-_

_No podía parar de llorar. Mi madre estaba en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, y yo lo estaba viendo. Estaba oscuro y tenía miedo._

_Entonces, un hombre abrió el armario, me cogió en brazos y me abrazó._

_-Kiku... -dijo mi nombre. Me empecé a calmar, aunque no paré de llorar, porque estaba en los brazos de mi padre, y yo lo sabía. Le miré a los ojos, y vi que él también estaba llorando._

_Tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones..._

_-(...)-_

-¿Y si...? -digo en voz alta, volviendo al presente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kiku? -me pregunta A-san.

-Lo... recuerdo -digo sorprendido de mis palabras- Esta persona... -señalo al hombre de la foto- es la que abrió el armario aquella vez...

-¿Abrió el armario? -repite él.

-Sí... -respondo- Estaba oscuro y tenía miedo... Yo lloraba metido en el armario... entonces, alguien abrió la puerta... esta persona.

-Kiku... Esta persona... ¿Es tu padre? -pregunta.

-Seguro... que sí... -respondo- Aquel hombre era mi padre...

Y sí, efectivamente, el hombre que aparece en la fotografía, no tiene los ojos rojos y el pelo blanco. Tiene el pelo negro recogido en una coleta y unos preciosos ojos marrones.

-¿Ella es tu madre? -pregunta A-san señalando a Chi.

-Sí... -digo yo. Inconscientemente, llevo la mano hasta ella y la toco. De repente, de una ranura en el marco que antes no había visto, sale una tarjeta DAS de color blanco- Vaya... -digo cogiéndola. La inserto en el DAS y un mensaje aparece:

_"Tarjeta número 991._

_Código 1KI853KU1_

_La tarjeta contiene el código de arranque primario de Another. Si se introduce en el DAS, se activará el icono de arranque."_

Y, por primera vez, el DAS habla con voz electrónica:

-Arranque primario de Another... Esta tarjeta pone Another en funcionamiento.

-Debe de ser esto lo que decía en ese documento del ordenador... -digo extrayendo la tarjeta. Entonces sí, me dirijo de nuevo a la estantería y cojo el osito panda de peluche- Seguro que es el regalo que no pudo hacerme mi padre hace once años... -digo cogiéndolo. Lo observo y me doy cuenta de que por la parte de atrás, en su espalda, está roto- Extraño... -digo. Meto los dedos por el agujero y cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme algo. Saco ese algo.

Es una tarjeta DAS de color rojo. La introduzco en el DAS.

_"Tarjeta número 992._

_Código 919CHI919_

_La tarjeta contiene el código de arranque secundario de Another. Si se introduce en el DAS, se activará el icono de arranque."_

-Arranque secundario de Another... -dice el DAS con su voz robótica- Esta tarjeta pone Another en funcionamiento.

-Y esta es la segunda tarjeta... -digo sacándola. La guardo y cojo el osito panta de peluche. Eso también lo guardo en la mochila. No es muy grande, así que...

Finalmente, me acerco a la puerta del final, que se abre nada más me acerco. Ahora estoy en un pasillo que termina en una gran compuerta de un tipo de cristal que no deja ver el interior de la siguiente sala. Al lado de este hay un panel con algunos números y letras, para introducir no uno, si no dos códigos de nueve elementos.

-Puede que... -digo, e introduzco los dos códigos: "_1KI853KU1_" y "_919CHI919_". Al momento, la compuerta se levanta.

-Sé amable -me dice A-san.

Ante nosotros aparece una sala totalmente blanca con una máquina extraña en el centro. A su lado, está Yao, mi verdadero padre.

-Kiku... -dice sorprendido. No digo nada, pero paso al que debe ser el laboratorio y me detengo frente a él.- Esto es Another, aru -dice mostrándome la máquina. Es de color gris, y parece un asiento, pero se puede... cerrar. Es extraño, es como una cápsula, tú te sientas y la cápsula se cierra, o eso parece. Detrás de esta especie de asiento hay una máquina que no puedo observar muy bien.

-Another... -repito yo.

-Sí- El dispositivo que he estado desarrollando durante once años, el fruto de la investigación que realizamos tu madre y yo, aru -no hablamos durante unos segundos.

-Ahora lo entiendo... -empiezo.

-Kiku...

-Tú eres mi padre, ¿no? -le pregunto mirándole a la cara.

-Kiku...

-El que encontré en el salón de reuniones no era mi padre... -continúo sin hacerle caso.

-Kiku...

-Era la persona que atacó a Lin-san, ¿verdad? -termino.

-Exactamente, aru... -responde.

-Ese hombre... era Gilbert.

-Sí. Gilbert Beilschmidt, aru -especifíca.

-Entonces, la mansión... -empiezo. Asiente.

-En efecto. Al ser descendiente de los Beilschmidt, le pertenece. Es suya, aru -explica.

-Vaya, ¿qué parentesco tendré con él? -se pregunta A-san. Así que yo pregunto.

-Su madre no se llamará por casualidad Erika-san, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Cómo...?

-No importa -respondo yo.

-Así que es el hijo de Erika... -dice A-san.

-Pero, ¿por qué se hizo pasar por ti? -le pregunto entonces.

-Quizás para conseguir el DAS que llevas contigo, aru... -responde- Porque sabía que era necesario para el arranque secundario.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora? -le pregunto.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, aru... -nos quedamos callados otro momento. Simplemente nos observamos.

-¿Por qué... por qué estabas tirado en aquella habitación secreta? -pregunto curioso.

-No lo sé. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba allí, aru -explica.

-¿Y por qué no lo sabes? -pregunto- Y yo que pensaba que si veía a mi padre lo sabría todo... ¡Ahora resulta que estoy hecho un lío!

-Lo siento, aru... -se disculpa.

-No tiene sentido que te disculpes -contesto yo.

-Lo sé... Pero es que ahora no me salen otras palabras... -me mira preocupado- Lo siento...

-Déjalo ya, por favor -le pido.

-Kiku... -empieza- Gilbert me ha estado prestando su apoyo en el desarrollo de Another, aru. Al saber que lo había finalizado, vino a hablar conmigo. Y cuando recobré la conciencia, estaba tirado en ese cuartucho, aru.

-¿Por qué? -vuelvo a preguntar.

-No lo sé... No tengo ni idea de lo que ha estado pasando en la mansión mientras tanto, aru -no digo nada. Él sigue hablando-. Y... cuando apareciste ante mí y me preguntaste por Chi... Yo... -no pudo continuar.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto.

-Me asusté de mis recuerdos, aru... -responde.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo...

-¿Qué te ocurre? -continúo preguntando. Se queda callado un momento y desvía la mirada. A los pocos segundos me vuelve a mirar. Parece decidido.

-Kiku... Quiero pedirte algo que solamente tú puedes hacer, aru.

-¿Algo... que solamente yo puedo hacer? -pregunto extrañado.

-Quiero que uses Another y copruebes mis verdaderos recuerdos, aru -revela.

-¿Comprobar... tus verdaderos recuerdos? -cada vez estoy más cofundido- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-Kiku, escucha atentamente, aru -me dice, poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo-. Tengo unos recuerdos terribles de la noche en que murió Chi.

-¿Recuerdos terribles? -repito.

-Sí. Y si fueran ciertos, habría hecho algo imperdonable, aru -retira la mano-. No merecería ser tu padre.

No digo nada. ¿Está sugiriendo que fue él quién mató a mamá? Pero no parece totalmente seguro.

-Quiero saber si mis recuerdos sobre Chi han sido manipulados o no, aru... -termina.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de recuerdos manipulados? -pregunto.

-Another es un dispositivo para manipular la mente, aru -empieza-. Permite generar recuerdos falsos.

-¿Recuerdos falsos? -pregunto- Y eso, ¿qué utilidad tiene?

-Kiku, tu madre y yo pensamos en Another como un tratamiento terapéutico para aliviar el sufrimiento de personas con traumas debido a accidentes o guerras, aru... -se detiene un momento- Pero si no se usa Another con esos fines... el resultado puede ser... -busca las palabras adecuadas- sencillamente abominable...

-Entonces, Gilbert usó Another y manipuló tus recuerdos -resumo.

-Tal vez, aru... -contesta- Cuando Gilbert llegó después que finalicé Another, debía haber un DAS de prueba en la mesa del laboratorio, aru. En ese DAS había insertada una tarjeta DAS blanca. El DAS que te envié era una versión final que es capaz de leer la tarjeta roja y la blanca.

No digo nada. Mi padre respira hondo.

-Kiku... Si es cierto que mis recuerdos son falsos, ojalá pudiera recuperar la verdadera memoria y dejar atrás todos estos años de separación forzosa, aru. Pero si esos fueran mis verdaderos recuerdos... -se le ensombrece la cara- Tú solo inserta el DAS en Another y ejecuta el arranque primario con la tarjeta blanca. Con ello, reproducirás mis recuerdos actuales, aru. Quiero que los veas con tus propios ojos -afirma-. A continuación, inserta la tarjeta roja y ejecuta el arranque secundario. Eso reproduce mis verdaderos recuerdos, aru.

-Con mi DAS podré reproducir... ¿tus recuerdos? -pregunto.

-Así es, Kiku. Quiero que seas tú quien compruebe la verdad, aru -se queda callado un momento-. Por favor, Kiku, comprueba mis recuerdos.

-Tengo que... -empiezo. Retrocedo unos pasos- Tengo que pensarlo -y salgo corriendo a la sala donde encontré el ordenador.

_-(...)-_

-¿Por qué me tienen que ocurrir estas cosas? -me pregunto en voz alta. Estoy sentado en la silla que está frente al ordenador. A-san me mira atentamente.

-Kiku, ¿qué pasaría si de verdad hubieran cambiado los recuerdos de tu padre? -pregunta.

-No lo sé... -respondo- No creo que se los hayan cambiado... Pero... -me muerdo la lengua.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Kiku? -me pregunta entonces A-san. Le miro- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Lo que pasó entre tu padre y tu madre?

-Sí, claro que me gustaría conocer la verdad, pero...

-¡Bien! -dice él levantando el pulgar.

-Estoy confuso... No sé en quién confiar -le digo.

-Kiku -vuelve a llamarme-, ¿de verdad crees que tu padre mató a tu madre? -pregunta. Me quedo un momento pensando.

-Mi padre... no... no podría hacerlo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Él es un Hero -asegura-. Y los Heros no matan a las personas. Los entregan a la justicia, ¿no crees? -consigue sacarme una sonrisa- ¿Ves? Otra cosa que hacemos los Heros es hacer sonreír a la gente.

-A-san... -le digo.

-Reproduce los recuerdos de tu padre -me pide. Me levanto y respiro hondo.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

* * *

**ALISA: ¡Y así quedan dos capítulos más el epílogo!**

**A-SAN: ¡Bien!**

**ERIKA: ¿...Yupi...?**

**A-SAN: ¿No te alegras, Erika?**

**ERIKA: Es que cuando se acabe esto dejaré de salir... Tú no tienes ese problema.**

**A-SAN: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?**

**ALISA: ¡Nada, nada! ¡Cosas de la segunda parte de esto! Porque aunque cuando termine esto, parezca que haya acabado todo, es mentira, hay más... Una segunda parte.**

**RODERICH: _(Aparece por detrás)_****Segunda parte que aún no has terminado.**

**ALISA: Hey, calma. Que subiré una historia en medio de esta y la segunda parte, así que tengo tiempo.**

**RODERICH: Historia de en medio que que aún no has acabado.**

**ALISA: _(Cierra la boca) _Tienes razón... Sigo por el séptimo yggo... _(ella en su mundo)_**

**RODERICH: Además, haces los capítulos de la segunda parte de esta historia demasiado largos.**

**ALISA: _(Con la boca pequeña) _Estaba demasiado vaga como para cortarlos por la mitad...**

**VASH: _(Aparece junto a Roderich)_ ¿Sólo por la mitad?**

**ALISA: Vale, vale... en tres...**

**RODERICH: A todo esto, Vash... ¿Por qué me mataste?**

**VASH: Ah, yo, esto... _(sale corriendo)_**

**RODERICH: ¡Vuelve aquí! _(corre detrás de él)_**

**ERIKA: Eso no es muy propio de ellos.**

**ALISA: Lo sé, y por eso me impresiona.**

**A-SAN: ¡Y yo soy un Hero! ¡Y sigo aquí!**

**ALISA: Ya, ya... Mejor voy terminando, que tengo que seguir jugando a _Poké... _estooo... escribiendo, quiero decir escribiendo. No es que esté viciada al nuevo juego de _Pokémon _ni nada...**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	9. Recuerdos perdidos

_**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí Miss Desi, con mucha prisa porque se tiene que ir a la universidad en veinte minutos y aún tiene que hacerse la mochila y coger todos los trastos que su carrera requiere. ¡Hoy voy a pintar con tinta china...! No creo que me dé tiempo a corregir esto, pero lo intentaré.**_

_**¡Miss Alisa, hoy sí me he acordado! Pero tarde, porque me he pasado la mañana en la sala de espera del médico y hasta esta noche a las nueve y pico no vuelvo a casa.**_

_**¡Vamos a ello!**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la II Guerra Mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos perdidos.**

Entro de nuevo en el laboratorio.

-Kiku... -mi padre no se ha movido de donde lo dejé- Te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo estúpido, aru... Será mejor que lo dejemos. No quiero forzarte.

-Papá... -creo que es la primera vez que le llamo así- Déjame que reproduzca tus recuerdos con Another.

-¿Estás... seguro, aru? -pregunta.

-Completamente -afirmo. Suspira y se sienta en la máquina.

-Pulsa el botón blanco para cerrar la cápsula -me dice-. Está detrás de...

-Ya... -digo yo dirigiéndome hacia la parte posterior de la cápsula. Hay como un panel de control con un hueco para poner el DAS abierto y únicamente un botón blanco. Lo pulso y la cápsula cubre a mi padre- Vamos allá... -digo poniendo el DAS con la tarjeta blanca dentro de él- Esto debería reproducir sus recuerdos actuales... -digo encendiendo el DAS. La pantalla se enciende. Sólo hay un icono disponible, uno que no había visto antes. Es extraño. Son como dos hexágonos, uno blanco y otro rojo. En el blanco pone el número uno y en el rojo el número dos. Lo pulso.

_"Comenzando la reproducción de la memoria de Yao Wang..." _es el mensaje que aparece en la pantalla. _"Fecha: 10/02/1994 Arranque primario de Another..." _Salió una barra para que cargara y no tardo mucho en hacerlo.

Entonces, la pantalla se puso en negro durante unos segundos y empiezan a reproducirse los recuerdos...

Veo a través de los ojos de mi padre, por lo visto...

_Llamo a la puerta fuertemente. Nadie abre, por lo que la fuerzo y entro._

_Chi está de espaldas a mí. Se gira y yo levanto la pistola que llevo en la mano._

_-¡No lo hagas! -me pide ella._

_-Another... me pertenece... -digo yo. Y disparo. Chi cae al suelo, muerta, y un charco de sangre se forma a su alrededor..._

La pantalla vuelve al menú.

-Mi padre... -murmuro yo- ¿Mató a mi madre...? No... No es posible... -digo.

-Kiku, esos son los recuerdos actuales de tu padre -intenta tranquilizarme A-san-. Debes comprobar si esos recuerdos son verdaderos o no.

-Tienes razón... -digo sacando el DAS del hueco. Saco la tarjeta blanca y meto la tarjeta roja. Lo vuelvo a poner en el hueco y pulso de nuevo el mismo botón- Esto reproducirá sus verdaderos recuerdos... -digo para mí mismo, intentando calmarme.

_"Comenzando la reproducción de la memoria subliminal de Yao Wang... Fecha 10/02/1994 Arranque secundario de Another..." _Una barra aparece y no tarda en rellenarse.

De nuevo, la pantalla se pone en negro y empiezan a reproducirse los verdaderos recuerdos, siempre desde el punto de vista de mi padre...

_La puerta de mi casa está abierta de par en par. Alguien la ha forzado. _

_Entro corriendo y aparezco en el salón, la primera estancia... y frente a mí, está mi mujer, Chi, tendida en el suelo, con un disparo en el pecho, sobre un charco de sangre..._

_-¡CHI! -grito. Voy hacia ella y la sujeto en brazos sin levantarme del suelo. Empiezo a llorar. Mi mujer abre levemente los ojos y dice:_

_-Él... ha venido a por Another... -finalmente muere. Escucho el sonido de unos lloros que provienen del armario. _

_Aún llorando, dejó a Chi en el suelo, me levanto y voy hacia allí. La puerta del armario está entreabierta. Por ese hueco, veo la cara de mi hijo de tres años, completamente roja. Está llorando a más no poder._

_-Estabas ahí escondido... -digo acercándome. Abro la puerta y digo su nombre- Kiku..._

_Me agacho, lo cojo en brazos y lo abrazo. Kiku me llama una y otra vez y me mira a los ojos..._

La pantalla vuelve al menú. Los recuerdos han terminado.

-Cuando volvió mi padre... -empiezo- cuando el volvió... mi madre todavía estaba viva... Mi madre murió... en los brazos de mi padre... -cierro fuertemente los ojos.

-Kiku... -A-san ha estado viendo los recuerdos conmigo. Abro los ojos y pulso el botón blanco. Another se abre y mi padre se levanta. Viene hacia mí.

-Kiku... Mis recuerdos de aquella noche...

-Eran todos falsos -le digo. Sonríe un poco.

-Kiku... -se acerca a mí- Ahora puedo abrazarte, aru...puedo abrazarte sin remordimientos -abre los brazos y corro a abrazarle.

-Ahora se la verdad... -murmuro con una sonrisa, de esas que son mías, esas extrañas sonrisas.

Mientras abrazo a mi padre, veo como A-san me guiña el ojo y levanta el pulgar, siempre con su sonrisa.

Entonces, escuchamos una risa.

-¡Kasesesesesesesese!

-¿Eh? -suelto a mi padre. Miro hacia todos lados- ¿De dónde viene la voz? -pregunto.

-Desde el altavoz que hay encima de la puerta, aru -dice mi padre señalando una puerta al final del laboratorio, puerta que no había visto. Efectivamente, encima hay un altavoz-. Es Gilbert, sin duda.

-Yao, el awesome yo te espera en la cueva -dice la voz de Gilbert-. Tenemos mucho de que hablar...

-Papá... -empiezo, pero me interrumpe.

-Kiku, espera aquí, aru -me ordena.

-¡Voy contigo! -digo enseguida- ¡no quiero separarme otra vez de ti!

-Kiku... -me mira dulcemente- Está bien, aru. Pero haz caso de lo que te diga.

-Está bien -asiento. Entonces, los tres (contando a A-san) pasamos por la puerta del final del laboratorio y llegamos a unas viejas escaleras de madera que descienden.

Vamos bajando, pero cuando llegamos a la mitad, exclamo:

-¡He olvidado el DAS! -tengo intención de volver a subir, pero mi padre me detiene.

-No pasa nada. Déjalo allí, aru.

-¿Ha dejado de funcionar? -pregunto.

-No. Pero sólo tú puedes usarlo, aru.

-Está bien... -continuamos bajando, y mientras, le pregunto a mi padre- Papá, ¿eras amigo de ese hombre que se llama Gilbert?

-Sí, aru -responde-. Gilbert, tu madre y yo trabajamos juntos en el mismo laboratorio. Era un compañero en el que podíamos confiar... Un amigo al que contarle las penas, aru. Aunque el único que pensara así tal vez fuera yo...

-¿Eh? -pregunto, pero no responde, por lo que cambio de tema- Estoy preocupado por Lin-san...

-¿Cómo se encontraba, aru? -pregunta.

-Me dijo que todavía estaba un poco aturdida -respondo simplemente.

-Ya veo... No me gustaría que se encontrara con Gilbert, aru -dice entonces-. En cuanto termine de hablar con él, iré a buscarla -afirma.

-Papá... ¿Por qué Lin-san conocía a Gilbert-san? -pregunto.

-Esos dos fueron... amigos una vez, aru -responde. Levanto una ceja.

-¿Amigos?

-Gilbert fue amigo de Lin, aru... Un amigo muy... especial... -dice.

-¡Eso significa que estuvieron saliendo! -grita A-san. Eso me recuerda a algo...

-Papá, ¿has visto alguna vez un fantasma? -le pregunto.

-No... -parece extrañarle la pregunta- ¿Y tú, aru? ¿Has visto alguno? -pregunta divertido.

-Bueno...

-¡Eso sería increíble, aru! -afirma con los ojos brillantes. Y yo que pensaba que no me creería. Escucho como A-san se ríe.

Justo entonces llegamos al final de las escaleras y nos encontramos frente a una compuerta de hierro entreabierta. Pasamos y entramos en una cueva iluminada con antorchas.

-Vaya, no sabía que hubiera una cueva... -digo yo nada más entrar.

-Como el negocio de los Beilschmidt fue minero, hay minas en la isla, aru. Y como estaban bien construidas, todavía quedan muchas galerías -explica mi padre-. Hace tiempo había un camino entre el patio y esta cueva, aru.

-¿Un camino entre el patio y la cueva? -repito- Entonces, el lugar donde está el laboratorio... ¿fue antes un patio?

-Así es, aru -contesta mi padre.

-¡Kiku! -me llama A-san. Me giro y le veo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto. Mi padre me mira extrañado.

-Acabo de acordarme. Yo he estado aquí -dice.

-¿En esta cueva? -pregunto. Asiente.

-Llegué a esta cueva... huyendo desde el patio... -recuerda.

-¿Huyendo? -pregunto- ¿Por qué...?

-Alguien... me perseguía... -dice- Esa persona era... -entonces, la marca de la mano desaparece para mostrar la cara de Vash Beilschmidt.

-"¡Alfred! ¡No corras!" -grita.

-¡Ah! -dice A-san. La imagen desaparece- Yo... vine a esta cueva huyendo... de mi tío Vash -recuerda sorprendido.

-¿Por qué huías de tu tío? -le pregunto.

-Al ver a mi padre cubierto de sangre en la habitación del pájaro de plata -empieza-, fui a avisar a Erika de lo que había pasado... Fui a la habitación de Erika... Pero allí estaba el tío Vash. No sé como llegó antes que yo -dice-. Al ver su cara me entró mucho miedo... aunque no demasiado, soy un _hero_ -rectifica-. Pero huí corriendo a toda prisa, fuera de la mansión...

-A-san... -digo yo.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente -continúa-. Tenía miedo... y estaba muy triste. Corría tanto que casi no podía respirar. Pero... -parece que le cuesta reconocerlo, pero finalmente lo dice- Si me hubiese detenido, no habría podido dejar de llorar... Por eso seguí corriendo sin parar.

-Ya veo... -le digo.

-Al final, llegué a esta cueva y me senté... Y grité y lloré mientras pensaba en mi padre.

-A-san...

-Kiku... -me llama mi padre.

-¿Eh? -me doy la vuelta y veo que me mira extrañado.

-¿Con quién hablas, aru? -pregunta.

-No pasa nada -respondo-. Es que tengo la manía de hablar para mi mismo -digo como excusa.

-Kiku, eso es mi culpa, aru. Es porque te dejé solo, ¿verdad? -pregunta.

-No -respondo. Pero sigo andando, siempre hacia delante.

La cueva serpentea, y no hablamos durante cinco minutos. Entonces, mi padre dice:

-Me acabo de acordar de una anécdota... de cuando eras pequeño, aru -dice riendo.

-Cuéntamela -le pido.

-Pues verás, tú de pequeño llorabas mucho, aru -empieza.

-¿No me digas? -pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Sí, sí! Y no te separabas de tu madre. Si estabas con ella no llorabas -asegura-. Y un día, ella se fue al supermercado, y tú empezaste a llorar, como no, aru -explica-. Te cogí en brazos y, sorprendentemente, paraste de llorar -dice-. Temía que volvieras a llorar, por lo que no te dejé en ningún momento, y cuando Chi volvió del supermercado, era yo el que estaba llorando, aru -ríe-. Pero todo por verte sonreír...

-Pero si no sonrío bien... -le digo yo.

-Eso es lo que hacía que tus sonrisas fueran especiales, aru -afirma. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Andamos unos cuantos metros más y, entonces, veo algo en el suelo.

Una bota de niño.

-¿Eh? -A-san se para de repente.

-Es una bota de A-san... -digo en voz baja.

-¿A-san? -repite mi padre- ¿Quién es ese, aru?

-Es... un amigo -digo simplemente.

-¿Un amigo? -repite. Recojo la bota y la guardo en la mochila. Al menos, esa la quiero conservar.

-Kiku... -me llama A-san. Me doy la vuelta.

-A-san... -digo.

-Ahora me acuerdo -dice él simplemente-. Después de quedarme sentado llorando, me quité las botas que me había comprado mi padre y, con ellas en la mano, caminé hasta el interior de la cueva -recuerda-. La cueva estaba oscura y triste, pero tenía la sensación de que mi padre me estaba esperando en ella -cuenta-. Por eso, seguí caminando.

-¿Por qué estaba aquí una de las botas? -le pregunto.

-Es que vino el tío Vash -recuerda.

-¿Así que vino Vash? -repito. Asiente.

-Al ver a mi tío, me asusté y dejé caer una de las botas -continúa-. Y salí corriendo. Pensé que si no corría, acabaría disparándome.

-¿Disparándote? -repito.

-Pensé que me dispararía, como había hecho con mi padre -responde.

-¿Eh?

-Escuché la discusión entre mi padre y mi tío en la habitación del pájaro de plata... -y, en su pecho, veo lo que él vio en su día...

_Estoy observando la escena desde detrás de las cortinas. Nadie me ha visto. Frente a mí, están mi padre y mi tío, Roderich y Vash. Mi padre sostiene una pistola._

_-Déjalo ya, Vash -dice mi padre._

_-No te entregaré la herencia del abuelo -responde Vash-. Roderich, el abuelo está arruinado. Ha perdido su patrimonio..._

_-¡No me mientas! -le grita mi padre sin parar de apuntarle- Pretendes quedarte tú solo con todo. Si no quieres cambiar el testamento, no hay otro remedio. Parecerá que te suicidaste... -mi padre tiene una sonrisa cruel. Esa no es la misma que usa conmigo- porque no podías soportar el dolor por la muerte del abuelo -se ríe._

_Mi tío Vash tiene los ojos desorbitados. Respira rápidamente, sin podérselo creer._

_-Nadie sospechará jamás que fuera yo quien te disparó -dice mi padre-. Tú no lo hiciste en la guerra y eso ya te costó un brazo. Ahora..._

_-¡Roderich! -le llama mi tío. Eso basta para descolocarle. Mi tío se lanza hacia él, intentando quitarle la pistola con su único brazo._

_-¡Ah! -grita mi padre- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -finalmente, Vash le quita la pistola a mi padre, apunta, y dispara. La bala le da en el pecho._

_-¡Vash! -grita mi padre llevándose la mano a la herida, cerca del corazón. Empieza a escupir sangre. Se derrumba- ¿¡Por qué...!? -pregunta, antes de caer finalmente al suelo. Se le caen las gafas, que caen a su lado, y continúa sangrando..._

-Mi padre y mi tío Vash forcejearon -dice A-san cuando la imagen desaparece.-. "Roderich, ¿tanto ansiabas el dinero como para llegar a esto? ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido para caer tan bajo?" Mi tío le dijo eso a mi padre. Después le arrebató la pistola y...

-A-san... -digo.

-¿Kiku? -me llama mi padre- En serio, ¿te ocurre algo, aru?

-No... Nada -respondo yo girándome hacia él. Continuamos andando-. Papá... ¿sabes algo de la familia que habitó la mansión? -le pregunto, recordando que al principio de la tarde pensé en preguntárselo cuando le encontrara- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ellos?

-Claro que sí, aru -afirma.

-¿Qué has pensado? -le pregunto.

-Es muy difícil expresarlo en pocas palabras, pero al ver los objetos que quedaron en la mansión, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos -dice-. Sobre todo, al ver los cuadros de Vash...

-¿Eh? -pregunto.

-¿Cómo? -pregunta A-san.

-Ya había visto un cuadro suyo antes de venir a la isla, aru -explica.

-¿Dónde lo viste? -pregunto.

-En una pequeña galería de arte en Manhattan, aru -explica.

-¿Qué cuadro era? -pregunto.

-Era una acuarela en la que aparecían un niño y una niña, los dos rubios -recuerda-. Me gustó tanto que quise comprarla, pero no tenía dinero, aru. Quedé tan impresionado que solía ir a menudo a verla -dice-. El dueño de la galería me habló sobre el pintor de ese cuadro -continúa.

-¿Y qué te contó? -pregunto.

-Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, perdió el brazo derecho y estuvo a punto de dejar de pintar -explica-. Pero con su esfuerzo y el apoyo de su familia, consiguió desarrollar la destreza necesaria en su mano izquierda y comenzó a pintar de nuevo, aru. Ese era uno de los cuadros de su nueva etapa. Pero tras ese retorno tan prometedor en el que dejó varias obras, algo ocurrió que puso fin a su vida, aru. Bueno, eso me lo contó el dueño de la galería. Aunque solo era un rumor... rumor que confirmé al ver su tumba en el cementerio -explica-. Y cuando encontré aquella carta en la habitación secreta quedé impresionado, aru... Sin embargo, no sé qué es eso que hizo, ni lo que les ocurrió a Roderich y Alfred...

-Ya te contaré... -le digo simplemente. Me mira sorprendido, pero asiente- ¿Y no viste la carta del mayordomo que estaba detrás?

-¿Eh? -me mira extrañado- ¿Qué carta del mayordomo, aru?

-Ya te diré... -le digo, porque justo en ese momento, hemos llegado a un acantilado que se cruza con un puente colgante...

Y Gilbert está frente al acantilado. Parece bastante tranquilo.

-¡Gilbert! -grita mi padre.

-Kasesesese... Yao -dice con una escalofriante sonrisa. Parece incluso más siniestro a la luz de las antorchas.

-¿Por qué, aru? -le pregunta mi padre.

-Era una prueba para ver como funcionaba el awesome Another -responde encogiéndose de hombros, sin parar de sonreír. Tiene las manos a la espalda-. Y debo reconocer que fue todo un éxito. Yao, mi enhorabuena por haber acabado Another, en serio.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo, aru!? -exclama mi padre.

-¿Eh? -pregunto.

-¿Cómo? -escucho como dice A-san.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? -le pregunto yo entonces. Es mi turno ahora- ¿Por qué me engañaste haciéndote pasar por mi padre?

-Kiku... El reencuentro de padre e hijo tras once años fue awesomente conmovedor. AL principio pensaba fingir, peeeero... al ver tu mirada tan... inocente, acabé creyéndome mi propio papel -se ríe.

-¿¡Qué!? -es la primera persona que consigue cabrearme de esa manera.

-Gilbert... -dice mi padre, pero el albino sigue a lo suyo.

-Kiku, tu cara se parece a la de Chi. Al verla, me entraron ganas de convertirme en tu awesome padre.

-Eres un tipo despreciable -le digo con todo el odio que puedo.

-¿Despreciable? -repite con esa sonrisa burlona.

-Me mentiste y me engañaste -digo-. Y, encima, hiciste algo terrible a tus amigos.

-¿A mis amigos? -arquea las cejas.

-¡Sí! -respondo- ¡Mi padre y Lin-san eran tus amigos! ¿¡Por qué los traicionaste!? -escucho como A-san gruñe también. Me da la impresión de que Gilbert desvía la mirada hacia A-san, pero no parece verle.

-Kiku, estás muy equivocado -me dice.

-¿En qué? -pregunto.

-Yao y Lin ya no son amigos míos -responde.

-Pero antes lo fueron, ¿no? -pregunto.

-Kiku, las relaciones entre adultos son más complicadas de lo que piensas. Aún siendo amigos, si surgen problemas entre ellos... -empieza- la amistad puede acabar convirtiéndose en odio...

-¿Hasta el punto de poner en peligro la vida de Lin-san y cambiar los recuerdos de mi padre? -pregunto.

-Si tú lo dices... -dice encogiéndose de hombros. Decido preguntar primero por Lin-san.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Lin-san?

-Francamente, fue toda una sorpresa -responde-. Jamás pensé que volvería a verla -desvía la mirada -. Y aún menos en esta isla.

-Si Lin-san supiera como eres en realidad y lo que hiciste... -empiezo.

-Vaya, vaya... -dice Gilbert volviendo a sonreír. Mira a mi padre- Parece que le has estado ocultando a Lin todo lo que le ocurrió...

-¿Acaso no era una promesa, aru? -pregunta mi padre.

-¿Sí? -pregunta Gilbert sorprendido. pero vuelve a dirigirse a mí- Kiku... No era mi intención la de causarle daño a Lin. Pero estorbaba en mis planes de hacerme pasar por tu padre.

-¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mi padre? -pregunto.

-Porque te necesitaba para el arranque secundario de Another. Tú eres el que tiene el DAS que puede usarlo. Y además, yo no puedo usar tu DAS...

-¿Y por qué le cambiaste los recuerdos a mi padre? -pregunto.

-Eso ya lo he dicho -dice-. Lo hice para probar el funcionamiento del awesome Another.

-¡No es cierto! -le grito yo- ¡Seguro que querías convertirle en el asesino de mi madre!

-¿Por qué lo piensas así? -pregunta.

-Porque te venía bien que mi padre fuera el asesino -respondo.

-¿Venirme bien? -repite- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es que...

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunta- ¿Acaso piensas que soy el asesino de tu madre? -pregunta.

-Yo...

-Kiku, ¿no te han enseñado buenos modales? -pregunta- No es muy educado ir culpando a la gente sin tener pruebas.

-Yo...

-Yao, tú también sospechas lo mismo. ¿Me equivoco? -pregunta.

-Déjalo ya, Gilbert -le dice mi padre-. Te prohíbo que hables con Kiku sobre ese tema.

-Ah, ¿sí? Vaya, vaya... -ríe por lo bajo- Yao, parece mentira que te pongas así de paternalista delante de Kiku. ¿O acaso te consideras un buen padre, después de haberle abandonado durante once LARGOS años? -hace hincapié en "largos".

-¿¡Cómo!? -Gilbert vuelve a reír.

-Tú sabes quién asesinó a mi madre -digo en voz baja-. ¿A que sí?

-¿Quieres saberlo? -me pregunta.

-Sí -digo totalmente seguro. Sonríe.

-La persona que mató a tu madre todavía sigue impune -empieza-. La policía no pudo encontrar ninguna prueba... Pero allí había alguien que sí presenció el asesinato de tu madre -afirma-. Existe un testigo del asesinato...

-¿Y quién es? -pregunto, tragando saliva.

-¡Ya es suficiente, aru! -grita mi padre, pero Gilbert no le hace caso.

-¿Quieres saberlo, Kiku? -pregunta.

-¿Quién es? -pregunto. No me voy a echar atrás ahora- ¿Quién estaba allí cuando mataron a mi madre?

-Esa persona... -sonríe- eres tú, Kiku.

-¿Eh? -de repente, me doy cuenta. Es evidente. La única persona que había allí... era yo.

-¡Kiku, no le hagas caso! -me dice mi padre.

-Papá...

-No hace falta que recuerdes, aru... -me dice mi padre- no hace falta que recuerdes cuando mataron a tu madre.

-Papá... -repito. Retrocedo unos pasos.

-Yao, ¿por qué eres así? -pregunta Gilbert.

-¿Qué quieres decir, aru? -pregunta.

-No quieres enfrentarte a los hechos. Rehúyes la realidad -afirma.

-¿¡Cómo!? -grita.

-Kiku vio al asesino -afirma-. El awesome Kiku vio cómo asesinaban a Chi.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Deja de hablar de una vez de Chi, aru! -le ordena mi padre-

-¿Por qué? -pregunta Gilbert entonces.

-No quiero que Kiku recuerde esos momentos tan amargos, aru -explica.

-Vaya, vaya... -sonríe.

-Gilbert... -dice mi padre- El shock que recibió Kiku al presenciar la muerte de Chi aquel día hace once años hizo que perdiera la memoria, aru -le duele sólo de decirlo, o eso parece-. Me miraba a los ojos y no paraba de llorar. Me sentía impotente, aru -dice amargamente-. Fue entonces cuando me hablaste de investigar esta isla.

-Papá... -digo yo.

-Gilbert... -empieza mi padre- Tenía mis razones para mantener en secreto el dispositivo de arranque secundario de Another, aru.

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles eran esas razones? -pregunta Gilbert.

-Lo que quería era reproducir los recuerdos de Kiku con el arranque secundario de Another, aru. Pensaba que así podría descubrir quién asesinó a Chi -explica.

-¿Eh? -Gilbert parece un tanto confundido.

-Y cuando lo hubiera sabido, mi intención era inducir en Kiku falsos recuerdos con el arranque primario de Another para eliminarle cualquier trauma... siempre que él quisiera, claro, aru -añade.

-Papá... ¿Así que era eso? -pregunto.

-Sí, Kiku. Era eso -afirma.

-Papá... -nos miramos durante unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente! -grita Gilbert.

-¿Eh? -decimos los dos a la vez. Nos giramos hacia él.

-¡Me pone awesomente enfermo esa imagen de padre bueno y generoso! -grita.

-¿¡Qué estás insinuando, aru!? -grita mi padre.

-¿Me equivoco? -pregunta.

-¿¡Cómo...!?

-Yao... ¿Me has estado engañando durante todos estos largos años tan solo para satisfacer tus nada awesomes anhelos personales? -pregunta.

-Gilbert...

-Yao, eres la persona más estúpida que conozco -asegura-. Me trae sin cuidado la forma correcta de usar Another.

-¿La forma correcta de...? -empieza mi padre- Gilbert, ¿qué es lo que pretendes, aru?

-Parece mentira que no veas sus verdaderas implicaciones. Con Another podré manipular a placer la mente de las personas. Eso me permitirá crear un mundo a mi voluntad -dice con una sonrisa de maníaco.

-¡No! -grita mi padre- ¡Yo no desarrollé Another para que fuera usado con esos fines, aru! ¡Deberías saberlo también, Gilbert! ¡Another debe ser utilizado para ayudar a la gente, aru!

-Yao... -empieza Gilbert- Ya estoy harto de esos aires de "awesome" persona benefactora que te das. Another me pertenece y yo seré el que decida cómo usarlo.

-Gilbert...

-¿Es que crees que no iba a cobrar mis intereses por la inversión? -pregunta- Los resultados de la investigación son ahora de mi awesome propiedad.

-¿No me habías dicho que Another resultaría útil en el futuro, aru? -pregunta mi padre- Yo creí tus palabras y continué su desarrollo.

-¿Te dije yo eso? -pregunta sorprendido- Lo que pasa es que no pudiste superar la muerte de Chi y abandonaste a Kiku a su suerte. Te dejaste seducir por mi oferta y durante estos once años has vivido en una burbuja intentando olvidarlo todo y dedicándote únicamente a la investigación. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que más te gustaba, ¿me equivoco? -pregunta- Eres así de simple.

Mi padre no responde. Solo aprieta los dientes.

-Me resultaste de gran utilidad -continúa Gilbert-. Gracias a ti, Another ya es una realidad... Pero ahora ya no me sirves de nada -y saca las manos de detrás de su espalda, revelando una pistola.

-¡Gilbert! -grita mi padre, pero él le apunta con la pistola.

-No te muevas, Yao -le ordena.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Gilbert? -le pregunta mi padre, mirando fijamente la pistola. Pero entonces, Gilbert se dirige de nuevo a mí.

-Encontraste a tu padre, Kiku -empieza-, pero llegó la hora de despedirse.

-¡Espera! -le grito. Me mira- ¡T-Todavía no se lo he dicho!

-¿Eh? -pregunta Gilbert.

-Por favor, Gilbert, d-déjame decirle a mi padre quién asesinó a mi madre -digo sin pensar. Se queda callado unos segundos.

-Kiku... No tienes nada que contarle a tu padre. Tú mismo admitiste que no recordabas la cara del asesino.

-Pero tú me dijiste que yo lo había visto -respondo-, que era el único testigo que había presenciado el asesinato de mi madre -no dice nada, por lo que sigo hablando-. Mi padre deseaba tanto saber quién fue el asesino hasta el extremo de llegar a usar Another. P-Por eso, tengo que decírselo. Aunque no usara Another...

-¿Sin Another? -pregunta Gilbert sorprendido.

-Bastaría con intentar recordarlo -afirmo no muy seguro-. Haré un esfuerzo por recordar y se lo diré a mi padre...

-Está bien, Kiku -acepta-. Que conste que lo hago por ti. Le daré unos minutos más de vida a Yao para que se lo digas -respiro hondo-. Adelante, Kiku... Intenta recordar la noche en la que fue asesinada tu madre... Tú estabas con ella la noche en la que la asesinaron. ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunta.

-Alguien entró -empiezo-. Aquella noche, mi madre y yo estábamos esperando a mi padre. De repente, se oyeron unos pasos -recuerdo-, y mi madre se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en casa.

-¿Qué hizo Chi cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en la casa? -continúa preguntando Gilbert. Esto no me cuesta recordarlo, puesto que lo recordé en el comedor.

-Me escondió en el armario -respondo-. Abrió el armario y me metió dentro.

-Yao... Kiku está recordando -le dice Gilbert a mi padre-. Estarás contesto, ¿no?

-Gilbert... -murmura enfadado mi padre.

-Vivirás lo suficiente para saberlo -afirma. Y continúa preguntándome-. Vamos, Kiku, ¿recuerdas qué ocurrió después? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando estabas dentro del armario?

-Oí la voz de mi madre -respondo. Sé que queda poco para acabar, para que Gilbert dispare a mi padre.

-¿Qué dijo Chi? -pregunta- ¿Qué escuchaste?

-_"¡No te entregaré Another!" _-digo.

-¿Se negó a entregar Another? -pregunta Gilbert.

-Eso es. Le dijo a alguien que no le entregaría Another -digo yo. Por alguna razón, me fijo en lo cerca que está del borde del acantilado.

-¡Déjalo ya, Gilbert! -le grita mi padre- ¡Baja el arma, aru!

-Yao... -empieza- Llegamos al punto álgido. Dentro de muy poco, se despejarán tus dudas.

-Papá... -murmuro.

-Y en el momento en que lo sepas, morirás... -afirma. Me vuelve a mirar- Vamos, Kiku... Relájate y recuerda. Ahora viene lo más importante. ¿Qué ocurrió después de oír la voz de tu madre? -pregunta. Respiro hondo y lo digo:

-Oí un disparo -respondo.

-¿Oíste un disparo? -repite Gilbert. Asiento.

-Sí. Fue un sonido terrible -afirmo.

-¿Y qué hiciste después de eso, Kiku? -pregunta.

-Empecé a llorar -respondo. Y añado un detalle-. Y me asomé más fuera del armario. Antes estaba viendo algo, pero no todo.

-¿Y qué viste? -pregunta.

-Yo... -empiezo- Lo vi... -recuerdo- Vi la cara del que disparó a mamá -y a mi mente, vuelve el hombre en sombras, sólo que con un pequeño detalle añadido.

Tiene los ojos rojos.

Es un hombre albino.

* * *

**¡CHAN CHAAAAAN!**

**¡Ya no queda nada! Las cosas se van sabiendo, vuelven los recuerdos, ¡y creo que nos quedan dos capitulillos nada más!**

**Se agradecen los reviews, aceptamos jamones de jabugo, tartas de queso y botellas de vodka del bueno, da.**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	10. Regreso a la luz de la luna

**Hola, chicos y chicas, aquí Miss Desi, que esta vez va a colgar el capítulo pronto para que le dé tiempo a corregirlo.**

**¡El último capítulo, personillas! El martes que viene tendréis un epílogo y luego cambiaremos de tercio y empezaremos con una historia nueva. Y cuando acabemos con esa, tendréis la segunda parte de esta historia... Pero para eso, habrá que esperar.**

**Sin más, os dejo con el último capítulo.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la II Guerra Mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Regreso a la luz de la luna.**

-Kiku, ¿a quién viste desde aquel armario? -pregunta Gilbert.

-Al que vi... -empiezo, mirándole fijamente- ¡Eras tú! -grito.

Pasan unos segundos en los que nadie se mueve, nadie dice nada. Hasta que, finalmente, Gilbert, el asesino de mi madre, esboza una media sonrisa.

-¿¡Q... Qué!? -grita mi padre- Gilbert, tú... -sigue sin decir nada- Gilbert... ¿Por qué lo hiciste, aru? -pregunta.

-¿No lo habías sospechado, Yao? -pregunta el otro finalmente.

-Gilbert...

-Lo que no quisiste preguntarme hace once años... Así lo tenías escrito en aquel documento de tu ordenador -dice, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Te equivocas, Gilbert. No era eso lo que quería preguntarte, aru -dice mi padre.

-¿Entonces...? -pregunta el otro, sorprendido. Yo mientras estoy allí, de pie, observándoles, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Por qué asesinaste a Chi, aru? -pregunta- ¡Responde! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? -parece a punto de llorar.

-Porque Chi me traicionó -responde simplemente.

-¿Te traicionó? -pregunta mi padre- ¿Qué quieres decir, aru?

-¿No lo sabías, Yao? Chi era nuestra compañera -dice-. Another era un proyecto desarrollado en secreto. Chi y yo éramos los miembros principales de este proyecto... Y tú eras un simple investigador contratado por nosotros -se queda callado unos segundos-. Pero cuando el proyecto se metió en un callejón sin salida, Chi nos traicionó, dio carpetazo a la investigación y ocultó el informe Another en vuestra casa. Aquella noche le di a Chi su última oportunidad para que nos devolviera el informe y regresara con nosotros... Pero Chi se negó a entregármelo. No quería saber nada más de nuestro proyecto.

Se detiene un momento, por si mi padre quiere decir algo, pero lo único que hace es apretar los dientes, sabiendo que Gilbert no tardará en disparar.

-No me quedaba otra opción -continúa-. Tuve que matarla...

-¡Basta ya! -grita A-san. Aparece delante de Gilbert, interponiéndose entre mi padre y él. Gilbert abre mucho los ojos. A-san extiende los brazos a los lados- ¡No puedo permitir esto! ¡Soy un _hero_!

-¡Uaaah! -Gilbert parece realmente asustado- ¿¡Quién eres!? -tiembla de arriba a bajo- ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

"Espera, ¿puede verle?" me da tiempo a pensar.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Gilbert! -grita, mientras Gilbert sigue gritando- ¡Harás sufrir a Erika!

Y entonces, Gilbert da un paso atrás.

Un paso atrás fatal.

Gilbert se tropieza y está a punto de caer por el acantilado, pero mi padre es rápido y le agarra la mano. Gilbert queda colgando, sujeto a la mano de mi padre. Me asomo y veo su cara.

Sigue asustado.

-¡Gilbert! -grita mi padre- ¡No te sueltes!

-Yao... -dice él. Y yo mismo veo cómo Gilbert suelta la mano de mi padre y cae por el oscuro acantilado, del cual no veo el fondo.

Mi padre cierra los ojos fuertemente y se pone de pie.

-Papá... -no decimos nada durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué Gilbert... me ha soltado la mano...? -pregunta apretando los puños- ¿Qué es lo último que habrá visto, aru? -pregunta.

-Papá... -le llamo. Pasan unos cuantos segundos hasta que se dirige a mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kiku? -pregunta.

-Sí. ¿Y tú? -le pregunto.

-Yo... estoy bien, aru -dice no muy convencido-. Kiku, supongo que habrás pasado mucho miedo.

-Un poco... -respondo.

-No merezco ser tu padre, aru -asegura-. No debería haberte implicado en esta tragedia... Perdóname, Kiku.

No respondo. "Me encuentro fatal. ¿Por qué...? Ahora mismo no sé qué decir..."

-Kiku... -me vuelve a llamar mi padre, pero no dice nada más. Yo tampoco digo nada.

"Esta sensación... ya la he experimentado antes" recuerdo. "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Me sentí igual el día que murió mamá. ¿A papá le ocurrirá lo mismo que a mí?" me pregunto.

-Kiku... -vuelve a llamarme.

-Papá... -digo saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, aru? -pregunta.

-Un poco -miento. Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, hasta que yo digo- Papá... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué es, aru? -pregunta.

-¿Qué era lo que no le pudiste preguntar a Gilbert hace once años? -no responde- ¿Creías que Gilbert podía ser el asesino de mamá?

-No -responde-. No sospeché de él ni por un momento, aru -se queda callado unos cuantos segundos más y finalmente dice-. Hace once años, después del funeral de tu madre, descubrí a Gilbert por casualidad visitando su tumba. Estaba solo y llevaba un ramo de flores blancas, aru. Pasó un rato delante de la tumba. Y luego... -se muerde el labio- pude ver en su cara el dolor que produce la pérdida de la persona a la que más se quiere, aru -me quedo mirándole, sin acabar de entender-. Kiku... Dudo que esté bien decírtelo, pero... Lo que no quise preguntarle a Gilbert hace once años... era... si él amaba a Chi, aru.

-Papá...

-Lo siento, Kiku. No debería contarte estas cosas, aru -afirma.

-No importa -le tranquilizo yo-. Me alegro de que me hayas dicho la verdad.

-Kiku... -se me queda mirando un rato. Entonces, empieza a andar hacia el túnel que lleva al laboratorio- Voy a buscar a Lin, aru.

-Vale.

-Si atraviesas este puente y continúas un poco, llegarás a la playa, aru -me explica-. Espérame allí. Volveré enseguida.

-Está bien -y nada más digo esto, sale corriendo. Entonces, yo miro a A-san, que sigue con la vista clavada en el fondo del acantilado.

-Kiku... -dice él entonces- ¿Estás bien?

-No... -respondo- Me encuentro fatal.

-¿Eh? -no parece acabar de entenderme.

-A-san... -empiezo- ¿Por qué se ha caído Gilbert? ¿Pudo verte?

-Tal vez -responde.

-A-san...

-Yo... -empieza- Yo no quería que Gilbert disparase a tu padre.

-Le has salvado la vida -afirmo.

-Pero no quería hacer daño al hijo de Erika... -dice. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que Gilbert tiene que ser hijo de esa niña de la que no ha parado de hablarme, Erika.

-No es culpa tuya -le digo. Él se gira y me mira-. Gilbert... soltó la mano de mi padre -nos quedamos callados unos momentos-. Ya está bien... No quiero que muera nadie más... Nadie más.

-Kiku... -dice al rato- Acabo de... acordarme.

-¿De qué? -pregunto.

-Al ver... cómo tu padre le daba la mano a Gilbert para que no cayera, recordé el momento de mi muerte -afirma.

-¿Eh? -eso me sorprende.

-Vine huyendo del tío Vash -empieza a explicar- y acabé en este mismo lugar. Pero mi tío me perseguía... Escuché como gritaba: "¡No corras, Alfred! Si lo haces, tu corazón..." Pero tenía tanto miedo de mi tío que seguí corriendo hasta el borde del acantilado. Y cuando me detuve allí...

Hace una pausa. Le duele recordarlo.

-De repente, sentí un dolor en el pecho -recuerda. En su pecho, aparece su tío, justo en el lugar donde estoy yo ahora mismo, cerca del acantilado, cerca de Alfred.

-"¡Ten cuidado, Alfred!" -le grita- "¡Es peligroso, ven aquí!"

-Pero al oír la voz del tío Vash... -vuelve la marca de la mano- me desmayé... y caí... -respira hondo- por el acantilado.

-A-san... -digo yo.

-Kiku, ahora lo recuerdo -afirma-. Lo último que vi antes de morir... fue la mano del tío Vash, que intentaba agarrarme para evitar que cayera.

-Pero... ¿por qué el dolor del pecho? -pregunto.

-Yo... tenía problemas de corazón -me explica-. Recuerdo que estaba de continuas operaciones, yendo y viniendo del hospital... pero mi padre...

-...se quedó sin dinero -completo yo-. Ahora tiene sentido. Tu padre quería la herencia para salvarte -afirmo. Él asiente con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más, por lo que cruzamos el puente, avanzamos un poco y aparecemos en una playa. El cielo está lleno de estrellas y la luna está en lo más alto del cielo.

-¿Ya es medianoche...? -pregunto. Intento mirar mi reloj, pero está demasiado oscuro.

-¡Hey! -alguien nos grita. Miro a mi derecha- ¡Kiku! -me llama.

-¡El capitán! -digo viéndole cerca de la orilla. Su barco está a unos metros. Él ha venido en una pequeña barca que está a su lado.

-¿Eh? -pregunta A-san. Voy hacia él. A-san me sigue de cerca.

-Así que estabas aquí... -dice el capitán Machado.

-¿Nos estabas esperando? -pregunto.

-Te he estado buscando todo el día -afirma-. Fui hasta la entrada en el bosque, pero no sabía como abrir la puerta y tuve que rodear toda la isla con el barco -explica-. Me alegro de que no hayas sufrido ningún percance.

-Gracias -respondo yo.

-¿Y tu tía? -pregunta.

-Mi padre ha ido a buscarla -le digo.

-Ah, ¿sí? Veo que todo ha llegado a buen puerto -dice con una media sonrisa-. Me alegro de que por fin hayas podido ver a tu padre.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Qué te pasa? -me pregunta- ¿Estás cansado?

-Puede que sea eso... -le respondo.

-Ya sabes, ser adulto resulta un poco cansado a veces -dice con sarcasmo.

-Supongo... -digo sonriendo un poco- Capitán, yo... Me gustaría contarle un montón de cosas. ¿Puedo hacerlo más tarde? -le pregunto.

-Bueno, si tantas ganas tienes... -dice.

-Vale -respondo.

-Por cierto... -desvía la mirada hacia A-san- ¿Quién es ese que está a tu lado? ¿Es un amigo?

-¿Yo? -pregunta A-san sorprendido.

-¿Eh? -miro a A-san y después al capitán- ¿Puedes ver a A-san? -le pregunto.

-¿Eh? -entonces, A-san sale huyendo.

-Vaya, vaya... -dice- Parece que he asustado a tu amigo. Ha puesto pies en polvorosa.

-Sí... -digo yo mirando a A-san. Ha huido unos cuantos metros por la orilla de la playa- Aunque él jamás dirá que esta asustado. Es un "_hero_" -explico. El capitán ríe.

-Así que un "_hero_", ¿eh? Vaya con el chico... -dice.

-¡Kiku! -escucho la voz de mi padre, que me llama.

-¡Kiku! -ahora quien me llama es Lin-san. Me giro y veo que están en la salida de la cueva. Voy corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Papá! ¡Lin-san! -les llamo llegando junto a ellos- ¿Estás mejor? -le pregunto a Lin-san.

-Sí. perdona por tenerte preocupado -dice mi tía abrazándome un poco.

-No pasa nada -digo yo alejándome de ella-. Pero tú te has llevado la peor parte -mira hacia otro lado-. Lin-san, Gilbert... -empiezo.

-Kiku, ya le he contado a Lin lo de Gilbert, aru... -me dice mi padre.

-Lin-san...

-¿Por qué una persona como él se volvió así? -pregunta en voz baja- No lo entiendo.

-Lin, aru...

-Si hubiésemos seguido como amigos... -empieza- quizás no hubiera ocurrido todo esto.

-Lin... -dice mi padre.

-Yao, mi tarea ha llegado a su fin -anuncia.

-He podido reencontrarme con Kiku gracias a ti, aru...

-A partir de ahora dejo a Kiku en tus manos -dice.

-Lin...

-LIn-san, ¿por qué dices eso? -le pregunto. Me mira sorprendida.

-¿Eh?

-¿Pretendes abandonarme? -le pregunto- Lin-san, aunque me haya encontrado con mi padre, aún quiero seguir viviendo contigo -afirmo-. No quiero separarme de las personas a las que... a las que quiero -digo finalmente.

-Bueno, en ese caso estaremos siempre juntos, aru -dice mi padre con una sonrisa-. A partir de ahora, nadie estará solo nunca más.

-Papá... -tengo ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino por la alegría. Alegría de que ya no volveré a estar solo.

-Parece que el capitán tiene prisa. Subamos al barco -dice Lin-san al rato.

-Antes... -miro a A-san- tengo que hacer una cosa. ¿Podéis esperar un momento? -pregunto.

-Está bien, aru -dice mi padre extrañado. Me doy la vuelta y corro hasta llegar detrás de A-san, que está mirando el mar, "sentado" en el suelo. Me quedo de pie a su lado.

-Kiku... -me mira. Se pone a mi altura.

-Perdona por haberte asustado antes de esa manera -me disculpo-. No me puedo creer que el capitán pueda verte.

-Yo tampoco... -dice con una media sonrisa- Parece que aún hay adultos que creen en las personas...

-Pues sí -respondo yo. Se queda unos segundos mirándome.

-Kiku...

-Dime.

-Me he divertido mucho contigo -dice entonces.

-¿Divertido? -repito extrañado.

-Gracias a ti, he podido recuperar la memoria y recordar todo lo que pasó mientras vivía. Eres un _hero_ -afirma. Sonríe-. Muchas gracias, Kiku.

-Gracias... ¿por qué? -pregunto.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido -continúa diciendo. Parece triste.

-¿Qué te ocurre, A-san? Te veo muy raro -le digo. No me responde-. Oye, A-san...

-Kiku... -me dice entonces.

-¿Eh?

-Yo también me alegro de no estar solo -dice. No le acabo de entender-. Kiku... He recuperado la memoria. Ahora puedo... puedo dejar de vagar por esta isla e irme al cielo -sonríe.

-A-san... -veo cómo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, la difuminada, empieza a desaparecer. Me alarmo.

-Dame la mano, Kiku -me pide. Extiende la suya-. Por favor...

-Pero...

-¡Dame la mano! -me pide con una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo, levanto la mía y se la intento estrechar. Notó que ahí hay algo, pero no lo acabo de tocar. Lo noto porque siento... calor.

A-san se ríe y su mano desaparece.

-¡Hasta siempre, Kiku! -se despide con una sonrisa- ¡Y sonríe siempre que puedas, _hero_! -y ya sin poder controlarme, y mientras desaparece lo que queda de él, empiezo a llorar.

-A-san... -digo en voz baja. Miro al cielo. La luna está creciente- A-san... Hasta siempre... -y por él, sonrío.

* * *

***sniff*... Al menos A-san pudo dejar de vagar por el mundo...**

**Sentimos haber tenido que cargarnos a Gilbert, pero la historia lo exigía.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final, si es que has llegado hasta aquí. Seguid atentos al epílogo del martes, donde Miss Alisa lo deja todo preparado para entrar con la segunda parte dentro de unos meses.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


	11. Epílogo - Cartas desde el pasado

**Ahora sí que sí... Miss Desi al teclado, anuncia que esta historia se termina. El epílogo es un poco más corto que los capítulos normales, pero esperamos que os guste. Y ya haré los anuncios al final.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene asesinatos, suicidios, muertes en general, chanchullos de familias ricas, secuestros, abandono, cierta tortura psicológica, suplantación de identidad, recuerdos perdidos, infancias traumáticas, menciones a la II Guerra Mundial y fantasmas. Pero igualmente mola, así que te invito a pasar y leer.**_

* * *

**Epílogo: Cartas desde el pasado.**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido en la isla de Blood Beilschmidt, y me he dado cuenta de que jamás olvidaré ese día. El día en el que conocí a A-san, el día en que descubrí la verdad sobre mi pasado, el día en el que me encontré con mi padre.

Al día siguiente de aquello, celebré mi decimocuarto cumpleaños con mi padre y mi tía. Y por fin, mi padre pudo regalarme el oso panda de peluche que no pudo darme cuando cumplí tres años. También me decidí a contarle lo que ocurrió con la familia Beilschmidt, así como que tenía que entregarle la carta a Erika-san. Aunque no se acabó de creer lo de A-san, que fuera un fantasma y yo pudiera verlo. Y de hecho, creo que sigue sin creérselo, pese a toda la historia de los Beilschmidt, la historia que le he contado.

Durante este último mes, hemos hecho una nueva visita a la isla de Blood Beilschmidt para recoger algunas cosas. Mi padre debía recoger sus pertenencias y el ordenador, además de desconectar para siempre Another. Yo he recuperado mi DAS, aparte de coger el lazo y el oso de peluche de Erika-san. También recogimos los cuadros de Vash-san que quedaban allí, y los donamos a la misma galería de Manhattan en la que mi padre vio un cuadro suyo por primera vez... aunque nos quedamos uno, en el que aparecen Erika-san y A-san en el jardín, como siempre, jugando con el perrito de Erika.

Y así, también durante esta último mes, hemos buscado en distintos archivos y documentos del gobierno (gracias a que a mi padre le deben algunos favores) con tal de encontrar a Erika-san.

Y aquí estamos, un mes después, frente a una casa unifamiliar, en un pequeño pueblo de Florida.

Aprieto la mano de mi padre. Estoy nervioso pero, finalmente, llamo al timbre. Escucho unos pasos y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abre.

-¿Qué queréis? -pregunta el chico que abre la puerta. Tendrá unos treinta y tantos años, más o menos de la edad de... de Gilbert. Es un armario empotrado, tiene los ojos azules y su pelo rubio está bastante repeinado.

-Venimos a ver a Erika Beilschmidt, aru -responde mi padre.

-¿Para qué? -pregunta.

-Venimos a... a darle unas cosas -respondo yo-. De cuando era pequeña -añado. Arquea las cejas, pero finalmente nos deja pasar.

Nos lleva por un pasillo con puertas a los lados hasta que, finalmente, abre una de las puertas de la derecha y entramos en un salón decorado con muebles antiguos.

Junto a la ventana, hay dos personas. La primera, una mujer joven de pelo castaño claro con trenzas, tiene los ojos cerrados. Un rizo sale de su pelo hacia la derecha. Está sentada junto a la otra persona, una mujer mayor que se encuentra sentada en una mecedora.

-... y era tan bonito todo... -dice la joven. Está contándole cosas a la abuela- Aún recuerdo cuando mi madre me llevó a aquel prado lleno de flores, ve~... la echo tanto de menos... pero ella no aprobaba que me casara con Lud...

-Felicia -le llama el hombre. La chica le mira.

-¿Sí, Luddy? -pregunta, pero él no le responde.

-¿Quiénes son, hijo? -pregunta la anciana mirándonos. Tiene el pelo blanco corto, y está poco arrugada para su edad. Su expresión es triste, y sus ojos, verdes. Es Erika-san.

-Dicen que te traen cosas... de cuando eras pequeña -explica el que debe de ser Ludwig, su hijo. Erika-san abre los ojos.

-¿...De cuando yo era pequeña? -repite confundida. Entonces, yo me adelanto con su peluche y su lazo descolorido en las manos. Se los doy. Ella los coge con manos temblorosas- Este es... ¿Teddy...? ¿Y mi lazo?

-Sí, Erika-san -le respondo. Me mira a los ojos.

-Pero... ¿cómo...?

-Seguían en la mansión -respondo yo. Mira el osito y, sin dejar de mirado, lo deja a un lado. Me tiende el lazo.

-¿Podrías... ponérmelo? -me pregunta.

-Por supuesto -digo yo cogiéndolo. Se lo engancho en el pelo, justo en el lado en que ella lo solía llevar. Cuando termino, Erika-san sonríe.

-Gracias...

-También esta esto... -digo sacando la carta de mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué es? -pregunta ella cogiéndola.

-Es... una carta de tu padre -explico. Abre mucho los ojos.

-¿El abuelo? -pregunta Ludwig-san sorprendido.

-¿Cómo... ? -vuelve a preguntar ella- ¿Cómo la has...?

-Estaba en la mansión -respondo-. Va dirigida a ti y... bueno, ahí tu padre... te lo explica todo.

Erika-san abre mucho los ojos de nuevo y despliega la carta. Conforme la va leyendo, las lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos.

Termina y levanta la mirada.

-¿Se suicidó...? -pregunta. Asiento. Sigue llorando- ¿Y... qué ocurrió con A.?

-¿Quién es A.? -pregunta Ludwig-san.

-Es mi primo -responde Erika-san. Respiro hondo, y le empiezo a contar la historia. Lo que ocurrió después de que Ariovistus Beilschmidt muriera. Los acontecimientos en la habitación del pájaro de plata y, finalmente, lo sucedido en la cueva.

Cuando termino, Erika-san ha parado de llorar, pero sigue triste.

-¿Y tú cómo...?

-Investigué -respondo simplemente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -me pregunta.

-Kiku... -miro de reojo a mi padre- Wang.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Kiku? -me pregunta.

-Catorce -respondo.

-Eres... tan pequeño... -me dice Erika-san- Y sin embargo, has averiguado todo esto. Y además, has venido aquí a explicarme la verdad. No sé cómo agradecértelo...

-No lo haga -respondo yo-. Sencillamente, no tiene porque agradecérmelo.

Nos quedamos un momento callados, pero entonces Ludwig-san habla.

-Tu cara me resulta familiar... -dice dirigiéndose a mi padre- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo sé, aru -responde.

-Creo que... -empieza- ¿Tú trabajabas con Gilbert? -pregunta.

-Sí, aru. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -le responde mi padre.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? -pregunta Ludwig.

Nos quedamos fríos. Habíamos comentado lo de que Erika-san era la madre de Gilbert, pero... nadie se ha enterado de su muerte.

-Esto va para largo, aru... -dice mi padre agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? -pregunta su hermano.

-Gilbert... -empieza mi padre- Gilbert ha...

-... muerto -termina Erika-san, para nuestra sorpresa. Cuando nota que la miramos, explica-. Hace un mes, tuve ese presentimiento... -mira hacia la ventana- Pero no quería creer que... verdaderamente él...

-¿Qué... qué le ocurrió? -pregunta Ludwig, blanco como la cera. Felicia se ha mantenido callada durante todo el rato, observándonos.

-Cayó desde el mismo acantilado que A-san -explico en voz baja.

-Dios... -Ludwig se levanta y sale del salón. Felicia sale corriendo detrás de él.

-Intenté... que no cayera, aru -dice mi padre-. Pero él...

-... soltó tu mano -termina Erika-san de nuevo, para nuestra sorpresa-. Típico de Gilbert -se recuesta en su mecedora-. Gilbert siempre fue... un tanto... inconsciente -explica.

-Lo sé, aru -dice mi padre. Erika-san suspira.

-Era demasiado joven... -dice-. Tenía la misma edad que yo cuando les tuve a él y a su hermano... Sólo treinta y cinco años... -explica- Tal vez fue culpa de que se criaron sin un padre... Si él no hubiera muerto... -se muerde el labio.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunto yo. Quiero saber la historia de la familia Beilschmidt hasta el final. Erika-san vuelve a suspirar.

-Yo... me enamoré del padre de Ludwig y Gilbert -empieza-. Y me quedé embarazada. Íbamos a casarnos, pero... murió en un accidente de coche cuando yo estaba de tres meses y faltaba un mes para la boda -cuenta-. Yo crecí a partir de los doce años sin mi padre, pero ellos jamás lo tuvieron. Y cuando nacieron... -sonríe- y les vi... decidí al momento sus nombres. Su padre hubiera querido que si era niño, se llamaría Ludwig, pero al ser dos bebés... y uno de ellos albino, recordé lo poco que me había contado mi padre sobre mi abuelo. Él también era albino -explica-. Y por ello le puse Gilbert.

Se detiene un momento y respira hondo.

-Gilbert siempre fue más travieso que Ludwig. Y aunque los dos tenían una mente brillante, Ludwig escogió ser fotógrafo, mientras que Gilbert sí fue científico, aunque eso ya lo sabréis, sobre todo si tú trabajaste con él -dice refiriéndose a mi padre-. Y, en cuanto salieron de la universidad, que pagué gracias al dinero que me dejó en herencia su padre, los dos se fueron de casa. Gilbert a un pueblo cerca de Seattle, a trabajar en un laboratorio, y Ludwig se dedicó a recorrer el mundo, hasta que llegó hace siete años a Lake Juliet, el lugar donde conoció a su actual esposa, Felicia. Hace tres años que Ludwig volvió de Lake Juliet trayendo a la que era por aquel entonces su novia. Y sólo hace un año que se casaron. Por si no lo habéis notado, Felicia está esperando un hijo, aunque eso ahora mismo no importa...

Se detiene de nuevo. Nosotros escuchamos todo lo que ella dice, sin interrumpirla.

-Pero de Gilbert no volví a saber -continúa-. La última vez que habló conmigo, fue dos años después de irse de casa. Vino de visita en Nochebuena, al igual que Ludwig. Nos contó que iba bien en su trabajo, pero no podía contarnos nada del proyecto... Aunque sí nos enseñó una fotografía en la que salía él, su novia Lin, y dos investigadores más -mira fijamente a mi padre-. Uno de ellos eras tú, ¿cierto?

-Sí, aru -responde mi padre-. La otra persona era una mujer llamada Chi -afirma. Entonces caigo en que debe de ser la misma foto que vi junto al oso panda de peluche en la estantería-. Y debo añadir que Lin es mi hermana, aru.

-Pues mándale recuerdos -dice Erika-san-. Siempre quise conocerla, pero después de aquella visita, no supe más de Gilbert. Ni una carta, ni una visita, nada. Nunca he sabido que es lo que hacía. Pero hace un mes, tuve el presentimiento de que mi hijo había muerto. Y no me equivocaba -termina.

-Lo siento mucho por usted -dice mi padre.

-No se preocupe -responde ella-. Algún día sabía que esto pasaría... Ahora sólo queda que Ludwig acepte la muerte de su hermano. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien... Pero estoy segura de que, con Felicia a su lado, podrá superar cualquier cosa.

-En fin, señora Beilschmidt -dice mi padre cogiéndome la mano-, nos quedaríamos más, pero debemos volver a Seattle -la anciana abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Os habéis recorrido el país entero para traerme esto? -pregunta.

-Sí -respondo yo-. Y créame, acabo de decidir que no me gusta viajar en avión... -con esto, consigo que Erika-san sonría. Entonces, recuerdo una cosa- Por cierto... detrás de la carta de su padre... el mayordomo escribió que, por favor, quien encontrara la carta, que se la llevara a usted.

-¿De verdad? -dice examinando la parte posterior de la carta. Ve el mensaje del mayordomo.

-Ahí explica lo que ocurrió después de que... de que Vash muriera -le explico-. Y también pide que alguien te trajera la carta. Y cuando la encontré, eso hice... -y antes de que pueda entender algo, la anciana se levanta como puede y me da un abrazo tembloroso.

-Muchas gracias, Kiku Wang...

Una cosa está clara: jamás le explicaré que su hijo mató a mi madre. No necesita saberlo, y no somos capaces de contarle otra tristeza hoy, día en el que ha confirmado que su hijo, Gilbert Beilschmidt II, ha muerto.

_**Fin/The End/Das Ende... etc.**_

* * *

**Y así... Erika descubrió la verdad.**

**¿Os habéis fijado en Ludwig y Felicia...? Pues volveréis a saber de ellos, en la continuación de esta historia: _Another Code-Mas allá de la memoria._****Inspirado en el videojuego para Wii del mismo nombre, Miss Alisa ya está con ello, pero los capítulos son mucho más largos en la Wii y cuesta más de escribir.**

**Así que, mientras avanza ese proyecto... Y "El Gran Julio César" (que si no os lo estáis leyendo os recomiendo que os paséis por nuestro perfil)...**

**¡Vamos a empezar a colgar una historia nueva!**

**¿Habéis jugado alguna vez al _Dragon Quest IX - Sentinels of the Starry Skies_? Porque si os gustan los RPGs y no lo habéis jugado, deberíais. Ese es el videojuego que inspira el nuevo crossover de Miss Alisa. Si os habíais aburrido de ver parejas crack (o no ver parejas en absoluto) en esta historia, os aconsejo que estéis al loro para esta historia nueva que empezaremos a colgar el viernes. **

**El protagonista de la nueva historia será nuestro querido italiano tsundere Lovino Vargas; y no creo que haya nada de malo en decirlo, porque se descubre fácilmente... ¡Hay SpaMano! Sabéis que no podéis resistiros al SpaMano... *mueve las cejas de forma sugerente***

**Así que muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final, y esperamos veros en el resto de proyectos de Miss Alisa. Y como sabemos lo buenas y awesomes que somos, aceptamos cestas de Navidad y vodka del bueno (que nooooo).**

**¡Nos vemos! ;D**

**- Miss Desi & Miss Alisa -**


End file.
